Rouge's Brothel
by rdphoenix07
Summary: Welcome to Rouge's Brothel, where Rouge and her girls will make your dreams come true. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow will see this for themselves during a Guys Night Out. *Warning: Lemon*
1. Chapter 1

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 1

''Well, here we are, guys."

Sonic the Hedgehog gazed up dubiously at the building before him. It was an old fashion design, almost ritzy looking. A brick wall fence and iron gate surrounded it. Despite the look however, it seemed to be in good shape.

"Why the hell did you drag us here?" Sonic glanced over at the speaker. Shadow the Hedgehog was scowling, like he always did, at the structure. He turned to glance at their 3rd companion, Knuckles the Echidna, whom Shadow had directed the question at.

"Shadow does raise a good question, Knux," Sonic said. "Why ARE we here exactly?"

Knuckles grinned. "Simple, guys. We agreed to have a Guy's Night Out. And that means we're going to have some real fun." He gestured at the building. "This place happens to be the ultimate brothel in all of Mobius. Or so Vector told me."

Shadow turned his glare on Knuckles. "You bought us to a whore house," he demanded.

Knuckles nodded. "You bet I did. After last week's Guy's Night Out fiasco, I knew we needed to step up our game. So I asked around for places that provided some excellent entertainment. This place came highly recommended."

Sonic glanced back up at the building. "This place is the best brothel around? Hmmmm. Is it really that good?"

Knuckles clapped Sonic on the shoulder. "You bet your blue ass it is. I did some research and saw nothing but great reviews. Let's face it guys, we need a real night out. And this place will give us that."

Sonic thought it over. It sounded promising. Knuckles was all hyped up. Shadow was still brooding over the turn of events.

 _If anyone needs to get laid it's him,_ Sonic thought.

He turned his attention to the 4th and final member of the group. Tails had been very quiet and seemed a bit nervous. Sonic smiled. Shy though he was, he could tell that his friend was also intrigued by this.

 _This might be good for him, too. A way to boost his self confidence._

Aloud, he said, "What do you think, Tails?"

Tails started slightly. No doubt he too had been lost in thought. "Uh, well," he stammered. "It sounds...interesting. I think."

Knuckles threw an arm around Tail's shoulder. "No need to be so nervous, kid. Trust me, when we're done in here, you'll be down on your knees thanking God for this night. Come on, guys, enough stalling. Let's get in there."

Sonic nodded. He was fired up and ready to check it out. "Okay, I'm with you, Knux. What do you say, Tails?"

Tails swallowed nervously, then stood up straight. "Sure, l-let's do this."

Sonic smiled proudly. "My man. Well, Shadow, you in or out?"

Shadow sighed. "Fine. Only becuase I have nothing better to do."

 _Yeah, right,_ Sonic thought. _You're not fooling anyone._ Turning, Sonic faced the brothel, heart beating with excitement. Who knew what kind of fun things lay just beyond the gate and door. Resolutly, he strode forward, follwed by his 3 companions.

Inside, the place looked way different than on the outside. It was more modernized with a large desk at the entrance. The lights were slightly dimmed and Sonic could hear other customers, laughing and talking. Sonic glanced around looking for someone to help them.

"Evening, boys," a sultry voice purred behind them. "Can I help you?"

Sonic turned around...and felt his jaw drop. Standing before him was a female bat with white fur. She was dressed in a tight corset which did very little to hide her ample breasts, black silk panties, black boots and gloves to match. Sonic couldn't take his eyes off her. What a hottie!

The bat woman smiled. " Like what you see, stud?"

Sonic nodded. "I'd be lying if I said no."

She giggled. "Glad to hear it." She walked over towards them, her breasts bouncing slightly with each step. She stopped in front of Sonic and galnced over at his other companions. "So, what brings you four hunks to my little establishment?"

Knuckles started. "You own this place? Then you must be Rouge."

Rouge nodded. "That's right, Red. I'm the owner. Welcome to Rouge's Brothel. Here you'll find all kinds of fun things to do. My girls will make all your dreams come true." She winked and smiled at Tails, causing the young fox to blush. "Believe me, you won't regret coming here. So, care to try it out?''

Sonic nodded eagerly. If Rouge was any indication, then this was going to be fun. He saw Knuckles was ready for action, too. Tails, despite his nervousness, also nodded, not wanting to back out in front of his friends. Shadow, on the other hand, looked less enthusiastic.

 _Geez, Shadow,_ Sonic thought. _Just once can you not be such a goddamn buzzkill?_

Turning his attention back to Rouge, he said, "So, how do we do this?"

Rouge gestured around. "Simple. You start at the beginning. Here is the main area. There are 12 rooms where you will find 12 of my girls waiting for you. The rules of this establishment are simple: You're free to do whatever you want with them, but, I expect you to behave yourselves and not mistreat them. Follow this rule and you'll have the time of your life. Over there against the wall, you'll find some computer terminals. Use these to view the selections. Oh, and one more thing. See that door over there?"

All four turned and glanced in the direction Rouge had pointed. A large door marked V.I.P. greeted their view.

"That, gentlemen, is the V.I.P. lounge. Behind that door, you'll find 12 more girls, more experienced than the girls out here. They're my elite girls."

Knuckles turned back to Rouge. "And how do we get in there?"

Rouge smiled seductivly. "That's easy enough. All you have to do is prove that you're worthy of entering in there. If you manage to satisfy my girls and they give you good reviews, I'll determine if you can gain access to the lounge." She looked them over, almost hungrily. "But I'm sure you four can pull it off. You look like you can handle yourselves quite well."

She ran her tongue over ruby lips. Sonic gulped. He felt his loins stirring from the suggestive gestures. Rouge grinned, flashing perfect white teeth.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it. And just know, I'll be checking up on your progress. Good luck, fellas." She turned and walked off, smiling, knowing they were watching her strut.

"Hate to see her go," Knuckles said.

"But love to watch her leave," Sonic added. _Damn, she had a great ass._

End of Chapter 1...


	2. Chapter 2 A Rose by Any Other Name

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 2: A Rose By Any Other Name

"So, shall we get started," Knuckles asked.

Sonic shrugged. "May as well." He turned and glanced over at the computer terminals Rouge had indicated to them. "Though personally I think I'll skip the computers."

Tails looked up in slight surprise. "Don't you want to know what girls we'll be meeting?"

Sonic grinned. "C'mon, little buddy. Half the fun is not knowing. I want to see for myself, no spoilers."

Shadow walked towards the computers. "Do what you want," he called back over his shoulder. "As for me I prefer to know what I'm getting into."

Tails followed after him. "Yeah, me too. Sorry, Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He turned to Knuckles. "What about you, Knux? You gonna view the profiles or take your chances?"

Knuckles smirked. "Are you kidding? I'm with you. No spoilers."

Sonic high-fived him. "Right on! So what are we standing around here for? Let's check out the ladies."

Leaving Tails and Shadow to view the rosters, Sonic and Knuckles ventured forth into the brothel's inner most section. As they wandered around, Sonic noted several doors along the walls. Each door had a name on them and were different colors. Sonic read some of the names as they passed the doors. Amy Rose, Cream, Honey, just to name a few.

"I wonder if we just knock on the doors or we find the girls hanging around and get invited in," Sonic wondered aloud.

Knuckles glanced around and saw a larger doorway. It was opened. "How about we start there," he suggested. "From the sounds of it there must be something going on in there."

Indeed, as they neared, Sonic heard cheering and whistling. They passed through the door and found themselves in a large room with a stage adorning the center. Scattered around the room were tables and couches, many occupied by various costumers. On the stage, Sonic caught a fleeting glimpse of someone disappearing behind a curtain.

"Looks like we missed the show," he said.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and music started to play. Overhead, the voice of Rouge came on over the speakers. "And now, gentlemen, give a round of applause for the Rose of the Brothel, the Pink Princess herself, Amy Rose!"

The audience rose to their feet, clapping and yelling with excitement. Sonic's eyes wandered to the stage. The curtain parted and out stepped a beautiful young pink hedgehog. Dressed in a red leather corset, trimmed with a white skirt-like veil, she stepped onto the stage, red boots clicking amidst the cheers. Sonic felt his breath taken away as he stared at the girl on stage.

"Hubba-hubba," Knuckles commented.

Sonic could only nod in agreement, eyes never leaving the stage. Or rather the girl on stage. Amy gazed around the gathered patrons, smiling seductively. "Evening, gents. Ready for a fun night?"

A roar of applause answered the question. Amy's smile broadened. "Alright. Then let's get things rolling. D.J., hit it!"

Overhead, music started up. Amy began dancing, moving gracefully, body undulating. Strutting forward, she grabbed onto a pole in the center of the stage, and, without breaking stride, twirled around. Coming to a stop, she straddled the pole and began grinding against it, moving her bottom along time with the music.

Sonic found himself mesmerized by the seductive dance. He continued watching as Amy pushed away from the pole and reached up to the top of her corset. With a quick yank , the top half came down giving full view to Amy's breasts. Not as huge as Rouge's, Sonic noted, but definitely nice and big. Amy reached up once more and began fondling her rack, squishing and caressing them while continuing her dance.

Sonic found himself panting, groin throbbing with barely contained lust. Now Amy lowered herself onto the stage floor, crawling on all fours. She stopped and writhed sensually on the floor, once more caressing her breasts. Turning her back to the audience, she began shaking her rear end and wriggling her hips. Then, as a big finish, she lept to her feet and strolled towards the pole. Climbing to the top, she slid and spun coming to rest on the ground, legs up.

The music went silent, but the silence didn't last as the crowd erupted into applause, whistles and cheers. Many of the patrons began tossing money onto the stage.

Sonic shook his head to clear it. "Whoa," he muttered.

Beside him, Knuckles was also cheering. Turning to his friend, he said, "Now that's entertainment. Wow! Aren't you glad I brought us here?"

Sonic nodded. "Definitely." He glanced back at the stage. Amy Rose was gathering up the money on stage and thanking the crowd. As she stooped to pick up some money, her eyes came to rest on Sonic. For a moment she gazed at him, then, smiling, she beckoned him over.

Sonic pointed at himself, wondering if it was really him she was indicating. To his relief, she nodded, beckoning him over once more.

"Dude, she wants to talk to you," Knuckles said. "Get your ass over there."

Swallowing nervously, Sonic ventured over to the stage. He stopped and gazed upwards. Amy Rose knelt down, emerald eyes glittering, offering Sonic a close up view of her bare breasts. "Hey, there, stud," she cooed. "You must be new here. I would recognize a handsome face like you."

Sonic smiled, mustering his confidence. "Thanks. I really enjoyed the show. You got some moves."

Amy chuckled. "I appreciate the compliment. Tell you what, since you're new and you really enjoyed the show, how about we go somewhere and get to know one another." She reached into a pocket on her corset and pulled out a key. "Come to my room in 10 minutes. I'll be waiting." She winked and tossed the key towards Sonic. Standing, she turned and walked offstage amidst a final round of applause.

Sonic stood dumbfounded, key in hand, watching her exit. Knuckles came up and slapped Sonic on the shoulder. "You lucky S.O.B.," he laughed. "I can't believe it. Surely you're not going to pass this up, are you?''

Sonic clenched his hand around the key. Turning, he flashed a confident grin. "Hell, no, I'm not passing this up. Wasn't the point of this Guys Night Out all about having fun? If you'll excuse me..."

He walked past Knuckles, heading for the hallway with the doors to the girl's rooms. "Go get her, pal," Knuckles called after him.

10 minutes later, Sonic walked up to a pink door with Amy's name on it. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and entered. The room was cozy, with a large couch at the center and a bed adorning the wall. A doorway off to the far side of the room stood slightly opened.

"Hello," Sonic called out.

"Be right out," Amy's voice sang out from the door. A minute later, Amy came out, dressed in a pink bathrobe.

She really likes pink, Sonic thought. Aloud, he said, "Hope you weren't waiting too long."

Amy smiled as she sauntered over. "Not at all. Your timing is perfect." She walked past him, brushing a hand across his chest in passing. She wandered over to the couch and sat down. She patted the cushion. "Care to join me?''

Sonic walked over and sat down next to her. Amy reached over the side of the couch and brought out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Filling them, she offered one to Sonic. He took it and took a swig. Amy sipped daintily at her's. Setting her glass aside, she turned to Sonic, the shoulder of her robe slipping slightly. "So, what's your name?''

Sonic gulped down his beverage. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog on all of Mobius."

Amy smiled. "Mmmm, I like that name. It sounds so exciting. It gets me excited." The other shoulder of the robe slipped, exposing the top of Amy's bosom. Sonic eyed them, loins beginning to stir once again. He reached for the bottle of champagne. "I, uh, could use a refill," he stammered. "How about you?"

Amy's hand reached out and caressed Sonic's groin. "Actually," she said, "I'd like to help myself to something else." She continued stroking, eliciting a slight groan from Sonic as his member grew harder. Smiling with satisfaction, Amy got down off the couch and onto her knees in front of Sonic. Taking a firm hold of Sonic's throbbing member, she leaned forward and ran her tongue over it while pumping her hand up and down the shaft.

Sonic clenched his hands tightly into the couch cushions, body quivering with ecstasy. He nearly groaned loudly as he felt Amy's mouth envelope his member. It felt so warm and moist, causing more waves of pleasure to course through him. Amy's head bobbed up and down as she sucked and licked him. Sonic clenched his teeth, feeling himself getting close. "Amy," he moaned, "I'm gonna..."

SPLURT! Amy pulled back, gasping as warm cum dribbled down her lips and splashed onto the top of her partially exposed cleavage. She licked her lips, savoring the taste. On the couch, Sonic sat back, breathing hard as the heady exhilaration of climaxing wore off. He gazed at Amy as she continued to clean the cum off herself. Satisfied, she turned her gaze to Sonic. "Mmmm. That was tasty. Definitely better than champagne." She stood up and shed her robe, revealing her naked breasts and red panties. "Now, it's your turn to have a taste." She reached down and pulled the front of her panties aside, revealing her pink womanhood. "If you catch my drift."

Sonic needed no second invitation. Rising from the couch, he knelt down in front of Amy, gazing at her vagina. He could see she was already moist from the sexual excitement. Taking hold of her hips, Sonic leaned in and ran his tongue over it. Amy moaned and placed both hands on Sonic's head and pushed her crotch further into his face. She began panting heavily as Sonic's tongue probed her orifice deeper. Sonic continued licking away, feeling Amy's body quivering with pleasure. She tensed for a second, then let out a loud pleasurable moan as she climaxed.

Sonic pulled back, catching his breath, still tasting her juices. Amy panted, trying to also catch her breath. "You're...you're really good," she gasped. Smiling, she reached down and pulled her panties down and removed them. Tossing them aside, she walked over to the bed. She climbed onto it and lay on her back. She glanced over at Sonic. "Now comes the real fun," she said, beckoning him over.

Sonic immediately climbed to his feet and made his way to the bed and it's occupant. Climbing up onto the bed, he crawled over to Amy. His eyes gazed over her naked body, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Sonic leaned down and kissed Amy full on the lips. Their tongues intertwined as they kissed each other passionately. Sonic's hands reached up and grabbed Amy's left breast. She gave a muffled moan as he caressed it. Pulling away from the kiss, Sonic placed his mouth over her nipple and began sucking it. Amy moaned again, as he caressed her other breast. Sonic then reached downwards, and stroked Amy's pussy. She squirmed in pleasure as he began to finger her.

Sonic was really enjoying himself. Never in all his wildest dreams did he ever imagine this would be happening. His thoughts were interrupted and he gasped. Amy had reached down and taken hold of his penis, which had become hard again. She stroked away at it, sending shivers down his spine. Amy abruptly let go and grabbed Sonic's hand, halting his action.

"Sonic," she panted, "I want it in me now."

"You got it," he answered. Positioning himself, Sonic grabbed Amy's hips and brought her level with his member. Slowly, he placed his cock right on the outside of her vagina. Carefully, he thrust it in. Amy tensed for a moment, then relaxed. She looked at Sonic and smiled, nodding at him to continue.

Sonic thrust in and out, starting slow and steadily speeding up. Amy began to moan, clutching the bed sheets tightly. Sonic thrust more and more, each movement bringing more pleasure. His mind clouded, his only thoughts were to bring pleasure to her and to satisfy his own lust.

Amy's moans intensified as Sonic pumped harder and faster. She reached up and pulled him down on top of her. Sonic continued his movements, feeling himself reaching his limits. He felt the pressure building in his cock, straining to be released.

Amy held Sonic close to her. "Sonic,'' she moaned. " I'm gonna cum!"

"Me, too," he groaned. "Almost...there..."

With one final thrust, Sonic released his load into Amy's pussy. Both moaned aloud in sheer ecstasy as they climaxed together.

Sonic slumped forward, gasping, completely spent. Amy held onto him, panting for air. For a few minutes they both lay still, regaining their strength and breath. Amy gazed into Sonic's eyes and smiled.

"Mmmmm. That was wonderful," she sighed. "Thanks."

Sonic smiled back. "No. Thank you. That was incredible. Way past cool."

Amy sat up and stretched. Climbing off the bed, she retrieved her robe and put it on. Sonic sat up in the bed, watching. "Shame to hide such a nice bod," he commented.

She smiled. "Aren't you the charmer. Anyway, while I had a great time, there's still more to do around here. Not to mention other girls, too."

Sonic nodded, standing up. "True. And I should probably check in with my friends. See how they're doing."

Amy walked over to him. "I'll be sure to tell Rouge just how good you were. We're always looking for guys who can satisfy us. And you have the potential." She leaned in close and whispered, "But, be sure to stop back in sometime. My door will always be opened."

Sonic gave her the thumbs-up. "You got it, beautiful." Turning, he exited the room, entering the main section of the brothel.

After he was gone, Amy turned to the opposite doorway. "So, what do you think?''

Rouge stepped out and approached Amy. "You're right. He has potential. I just hope his other friends can measure up, too."

End of Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3 Private Dance

Rouge's Brothel Ch. 3

Private Dance

"Another drink, sir?"

Knuckles held out his glass. "Go for it." The bartender poured another round of bourbon. Knuckles took a swig of his drink. After Sonic had left for his rendezvous with Amy Rose, he had decided to hit the bar. It had slowed down in the dance room after Amy's performance and according to the bartender, it would be a half hour before the next show.

Knuckles heaved a sigh. Just his luck. While his friend was off probably getting laid, he was stuck here getting drunk. "Some Guy's Night Out," he mumbled. For all he knew, Tails and Shadow were probably having a better time right now.

"So what's got you down, buddy," the bartender asked.

Knuckles snorted. "I came here for some fun and so far my friend is having a better time. And this Night Out was my idea to begin with. How's that for irony?"

The bartender went about polishing some glasses. "You don't say." He glanced up. "Well, maybe your luck just might change."

Knuckles took another pull of his drink. He didn't even notice someone sitting down on a stool next to him. "Hey, Tony. A ginger ale please."

Knuckles started. That voice sounded feminine. He turned and glanced to his right. Sitting next to him was a beautiful echidna with light pink fur with a slight purplish tinge to it. She wore a purple corset, with matching boots and a silk sash tied about her waist. Knuckles could only stare. She was breathtaking.

Tony the bartender handed her the drink she had requested. She accepted it and took a sip. As she did, she glanced to her left, noticing Knuckles staring at her. Lowering her glass, she turned to face him. "Can I help you," she asked.

Knuckles snapped out of his trance. "Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare," he stammered. He took a drink from his own glass. Swallowing, he returned his attention back to the girl next to him. "Hey, there. My name's Knuckles. Nice to meet you."

She was quiet for a moment, then she smiled. "Knuckles, huh? Interesting name. I'm Julie-Su." She held out her hand. Knuckles reached out and shook it. He was mesmerized by her smile. "So, it's nice to see a new face around here. Did you catch the show?"

"You mean Amy Rose," Knuckles asked. "Yeah, I did. In fact my friend just left to go meet with her."

"Actually, I meant the one before her. My show."

Knuckles recalled seeing someone leaving the stage just as he and Sonic had entered the room. So that had been her. "Unfortunately, I missed it. I would have really liked to have seen it."

Julie-Su sipped from her glass, eyes never leaving Knuckles. "That's a shame," she said, smiling. "But, maybe we can fix that."

Knuckles had been in the midst of taking a drink. Upon hearing Julie-Su's comment, he choked on his beverage. Sputtering, he said, "Excuse me?"

Setting her drink aside, Julie-Su stood up. She took Knuckles' hand. "You heard me," she said, a seductive smile on her face. "It's your lucky night, stud. Tonight, I'm going to treat you to a private dance."

Knuckles staggered from the stool. He found himself being led away from the bar. Behind him, the bartender called out, "Told you your luck would change."

From her private office, Rouge watched the activities going on in the brothel. She saw Sonic wandering the halls, no doubt looking for more excitement. Rouge smiled. He'd get more soon enough. Elsewhere, Tails and Shadow had been checking over the rosters and it seemed they were finally satisfied with their choices. Tapping on the computer terminal on her desk, she brought up the list and viewed it.

"Well, now," she said. "Interesting choices." She closed the list menu and glanced back at the security monitors. Aha! There was the other one, Knuckles. And he was with Julie-Su, just as she had planned. The timing had been perfect at the bar. The boys had missed the first show, and Sonic had been lucky enough to score with Amy. That said, she had spoken with Julie-Su and had sent her to "meet" with Knuckles. It had worked out perfectly. Julie-Su had played her part quite well. Rouge made a mental note to give her a pay raise. These boys showed potential, and she wasn't about to let them slip away. She chuckled to herself as she recalled the other instructions she had given Julie-Su. Yes, everything was going well. She couldn't wait to see how the rest of the evening played out.

Knuckles' heart was pounding like crazy as Julie-Su led him down the hallway. It wasn't long till they came to a door with her name on it. Pulling out a key, she unlocked it and entered, pulling Knuckles inside. The door shut behind him and he found himself standing in Julie-Su's room. It was a bit spacious with a round couch and a small dance stage with a pole. Off to the side was a bed and a wardrobe with a mirror and a closed door nearby.

"You have a mini-dance stage in your room," he asked.

Julie-Su smiled. "I usually like to give private dances to our customers. It's sort of my thing. But, I only treat preferred customers. And right now," Here, she ran a finger over Knuckles' chest, " I prefer you."

Knuckles' gulped. He could already see where this was going. He allowed Julie-Su to lead him over to the rounded couch and stage. She indicated for him to take a seat. He willingly obliged. As he made himself comfortable, Julie-Su set up a cd player and inserted a disk. Turning to Knuckles, she said, "Now, sit back and enjoy the show." She reached back and hit play.

As the music started up, Julie-Su climbed the steps onto the stage. Strutting towards the pole, she began slowly twirling around, undulating to the tempo. Grabbing the pole, she twirled around. She then proceeded to lock her legs around the pole and spun. Coming to a stop she released it and turned her back to Knuckles and began wriggling her hips, giving him a very good view of her ass. Knuckles stared as her bottom moved hypnotically. She then turned around and untied the top of her corset, releasing her breasts from their tight confines. Her breasts bounced and jiggled as she bent forward and continued moving her hips and ass. She straightened up, tossing her head back, hair and dreadlocks flowing. She was flexible, no doubt about it. Now she backed against the pole and slowly slid down to the floor. Assuming a sitting position, she spread her legs, giving a great view of her crotch. She raised one leg and struck a pose.

Knuckles watched, hardly noticing the stirring sensation in his loins. On the stage, Julie-Su moved forward and got down on her hands and knees and began crawling towards the stage's edge. Knuckles leaned forward expectantly as she neared. Upon reaching the edge, she swung her legs around and positioned herself on the lip of the stage. Sliding off, she made her way to Knuckles and stood before him. She reached out and pushed him lightly back into the couch. She then began moving her hips, reminding him of a belly-dancer. She twirled around slowly, hips undulating. When she had her back to Knuckles, she stepped backwards and lowered her ass onto his lap. Hands on her knees, she proceeded to grind against his groin. Knuckles was panting and his groin began pulsing madly with barely restrained lust. Julie-Su reached back and slapped a hand across her ample butt. This nearly caused him to lose it completely. She turned and sat herself on his lap. She continued grinding against him, one minute pressing her rack against his chest, the next minute leaning back and stretching, breasts bouncing. Knuckles felt like he was going to lose control.

Finally, Julie-Su stood up as the music came to a stop. Smiling, her eyes gazed downwards at Knuckles' erection.

"I see you really enjoyed the dance," she said.

Knuckles covered his erection. "Er, sorry about that," he stammered.

She reached out and moved his hands. Kneeling in front of him, she took hold of his member. Stroking it, she glanced up at him. "No need to apologize. I'm impressed and pleased by this." She leaned in and inserted it into her mouth.

Knuckles moaned as he felt her tongue caress his penis. The warmth of her mouth was so wonderful and he found himself placing his hands on her head and moving her up and down. She continued licking and slurping at his cock, feeling the tension building. Knuckles groaned aloud as he shot his load.

Julie-Su kept his penis in her mouth as hot cum poured out. She swallowed it down then pulled away. Swiping a hand across her mouth, she said, "Wow. That was quite a load you let loose."

Knuckles grinned. "Thanks. That was one hell of a blowjob."

She smiled and stood. "My pleasure." She glanced back at his groin. "And look. You're still rock hard." Sure enough, Knuckles' erection was still present.

Standing up, he grabbed Julie-Su and leaned in close. "I'm not about to let this end so soon."

"Good," she said. "I'm not finished yet, either."

Knuckles pushed her down onto the couch. She landed on her back, breasts bouncing. Positioning himself above her, Knuckles reached down and removed her purple silk panties. Julie-Su's hand touched her pussy and spread it. Knuckles got the gist. Leaning down, he buried his face into it. Julie-Su moaned in pleasure as he ate her out. She ran her hands through his dreadlocks and squirmed sensually.

Knuckles pulled away, panting. He couldn't wait any longer. Spreading her legs further open, he thrust his dick into her warm, moist womanhood. She moaned loudly as he began to pump her, faster and faster. Wave after wave of sexual pleasure coursed through both of them. Knuckles kept up his rhythmic thrusting, all senses lost to him. Then, with one more thrust, he climaxed a second time, releasing more sperm into her.

Panting and gasping, both lay still for a moment. Julie-Su then said, "That was good. But, are you up for one more round?"

In answer, Knuckles pulled her up and turned her around. Julie-Su smiled. She positioned her rear end in front of him. "It's all yours. Give it to me."

Knuckles grabbed her ass and once more, put his dick inside her. Keeping a tight hold of her rear, Knuckles thrust hard and fast, eliciting loud moans from his female companion. Julie-Su grabbed the couch cushions and dug her fingers in as sheer ecstasy washed over her.

"Oooohhhh, yeah," she moaned. "Just like that! Harder!"

Knuckles obliged, pumping harder and faster. Soon he felt the familiar building pressure in his cock. He kept going, holding on as hard as he could, bound to make this sensation last as long as possible.

Finally, unable to hold it any longer, Knuckles released his third load, pulling out and spraying all over Julie-Su's ass. She slumped forward, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Knuckles sat back, trying to regulate his own breathing. After several minutes, Julie-Su sat up. She glanced over at her consort.

"Nicely done," she complimented. "You are something else."

Knuckles grinned. "I aim to please."

"And you succeeded. Full marks, for sure."

Knuckles stood up and stretched. "Thanks. Um, sorry about the mess."

Julie-Su waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll just get a shower. Thanks again for a good time."

Knuckles nodded. "You, too."

He turned to leave, but stopped when Julie-Su called out, "Wait a minute." She walked over to him. "Before you go, I'd like to tell you something. Something very few customers know about. Think of it as my way of rewarding you for your outstanding performance. If you go to the Men's restroom, check the 5th toilet stall. There is a secret panel on the wall. Pull it aside and you'll get a view inside the V.I.P. lounge. You might even see some of the girls in that area. Think of it as an incentive to get that membership." She winked then turned and made her way towards the opposite doorway.

Knuckles watched her go. After she disappeared into the other room, he turned and exited the room, pondering her words.

Several minutes later, Julie-Su stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, she exited the bathroom, returning to her bedroom. As she entered, a phone on her nightstand rang. She knew who it was even before she answered.

"Hello," she said. "Yes, it went perfectly." She listened to the other caller. "Definitely. He has the right stuff." Again she listened. "Yes, I relayed the information to him. I'm positive he'll check it out." The speaker on the other end spoke again. "Right. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and then flung herself onto her bed. She was exhausted. But she was very satisfied.

In her office, Rouge hung up the phone, pleased with what she had heard. Right after Knuckles had left, she had called Julie-Su to learn about the events that had transpired. Just like with Amy, Julie-Su had nothing but good things to say. Things were definitely beginning to look promising. She couldn't wait for her chance. She licked her lips in lustful anticipation. Oh, she couldn't wait.

End of Chapter 3...


	4. Chapter 4 Tea for Two

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 4: Tea for Two

Sonic found himself wandering the hallways, taking in everything, and trying to decide what his next course of action would be. A doorway caught his attention. It was the men's restroom.

Perfect, Sonic thought. Nature was calling. He ducked inside and made straight for the urinal. As he stood there relieving himself, he heard the door open. Turning, he saw it was Knuckles.

"Hey, Red," Sonic greeted his friend.

"Well, there's the conquering hero," Knuckles replied as he joined Sonic at the urinals. "So, tell me what happened."

"Eh, nothing," Sonic replied quietly. "Except the best night of my life happened, that's what!"

Knuckles grinned. "So you scored with Amy, huh? Right on! I'd high five you, but..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sonic said. "So, what about you? Did you have any luck after I left?"

Knuckles' grin grew wider. "After you left, I met this beautiful echidna named Julie-Su at the bar. Turns out she was a dancer, the one we missed before Amy's show. After we introduced ourselves, she invited me back to her room for a private dance. Then, well, I think you can guess what happened next."

Sonic chuckled. "Awesome. Seems we both got lucky. But now, where do we go from here?"

Knuckles wandered over to the sink and began washing his hands. "You know, Julie-Su told me something interesting. She said that in this men's room, in the 5th bathroom stall, there's a secret panel that allows a glimpse into the V.I.P. lounge."

Sonic started. "Are you serious?''

Knuckles glanced over at the stalls. "To be honest I was going to check for myself. That's pretty much the main reason I'm here."

Sonic turned and stared at the stalls. "Hmmm. Well, let's go see."

He walked over to the stalls, Knuckles trailing right behind him. They passed the first 4 stalls then stopped in front of the 5th one. Sonic reached out and pushed the door open. Peeking inside, he looked around but saw nothing but the toilet.

"So, where is it," he asked Knuckles.

The echidna walked in and went straight to the back wall. "She said it was hidden. Let's see..." He ran his hands over the wall, pushing and probing. "Aha! I found it."

He removed a section of tile and sure enough, there was the panel. He reached up and slid it aside. Sonic watched as Knuckles peered in.

"Oh, my god," Knuckles whispered. He motioned Sonic over. "Dude, you have to see this."

Sonic came over and glanced through the opening. "Whoa. It's much nicer in there than in the main area. Wow! Did you see that girl just now?"

"I sure did," Knuckles replied. "And there's another. Man, no wonder this place is exclusive. There are some 1st class babes in there."

Standing, they closed the panel and put the tile section back in place. "Dude, we have got to get in there," Knuckles said.

Sonic clenched his fists in determination. "Oh, we'll get in there. We just got to give it our all. C'mon, Knux. Let's go take a look at that list of girls."

"What happened to being surprised," Knuckles asked.

"Forget that. We've got work to do. We need to get out there and show 'em what we're made of." As they exited, Sonic's thoughts briefly turned to his other 2 friends. Wonder how they're doing, he thought.

Elsewhere in the brothel, Tails was making his way down the halls. After he and Shadow had pored over the lists, they had finally found some girls that had peaked their interest. Now separated, Tails soon found himself standing at the door of one of his selections. The name read Cream. Tails stared at the door, heart pounding, wondering if he should knock or just walk in.

Suddenly, the door opened. Startled, Tails stepped back. And out stepped none other than Rouge. The owner of the brothel flashed a smile at the young fox.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," she purred.

Tails gulped, eyes wandering over Rouge's body, and coming to rest on her tightly confined breasts. They were huge! It was a wonder they didn't just pop out of the corset.

Rouge noticed him staring. Smiling, she approached him. Stopping right in front of him, she took one of his hands and pressed it to her bosom. Tails almost passed out as his hand caressed her breast. So soft, he thought. All too soon though, it came to an end. Rouge pulled his hand away and leaned in close.

"Just a little sample," she whispered. "If you want more, you're going to have to earn it." Standing straight, she said aloud, "So, I take it you're here to see Cream, right?"

Tails nodded, unable to speak.

Rouge indicated the door behind her. "Then by all means, go on in. Cream's always happy to meet new guests." She walked off down the hall. Abruptly she stopped and turned back to face Tails. "And, Tails, I'll be waiting," she said, running a finger over the top of her corset. She winked at him then strode off.

Tails felt his heart hammering away like crazy. Taking several deep breaths to steady himself, he turned and made his way to the door. He reached out and knocked.

"Come in," a sweet voice rang out.

Tails opened the door and entered. Inside he was greeted by the sight of a quaint room. A bed was off to one side next to another door. Wardrobes adorned the walls and he also noticed several racks of clothing. No. On closer inspection, Tails saw they were costumes. Schoolgirl uniforms, playboy bunny outfits, bathing suits, and others.

"Noticed my collection, huh?''

Tails whirled around. And there she stood: Cream the Rabbit. She was even cuter in person. Dressed in a tight orange corset with a skirt and wearing orange gloves and boots. Must be the standard outfits, he thought. He glanced over Cream, noting that while she wasn't as well-endowed as Rouge, she had a decently filled out figure.

Cream's smile was soft and warm, and added to her cute charm. Tails was beside himself. What to do, he thought. As if sensing his consternation, Cream walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "It's nice to meet you, Mr...?"

"Uh, Tails," he blurted out.

Cream smiled reassuringly. "There's no need to be nervous, Tails. Come over here and have a seat."

She led him to a small table with a single chair. Pulling it out, she indicated for him to sit. He obliged, wondering where this was going.

"Now," she said. "You just wait right here. I'll be right back." She turned and entered the opposite doorway.

Tails sat there for several minutes, eyes darting back and forth to the door. Just what was Cream doing? What did she have planned? Was this some prank? All these thoughts and others echoed in Tails' mind when suddenly the door opened.

Tails sat up straight in the chair and found himself staring. Cream re-entered the room, pushing a cart ladened with teacups and a teapot. But, it was her outfit that really drew his attention: She had changed into a maid outfit. It was black and low-cut, barely covering her petite breasts. The skirt was really short and adorning her head was a maid hat. Tails could only stare.

Cream stopped in front of the table and began unloading its contents. She placed the pot and cups on the table and each time she did, she bent forward enough to let Tails get a glimpse of her rack.

CLINK! "Oops," Cream said. "I dropped a spoon. How clumsy of me." She bent down to retrieve the utensil, flashing her panties and rear end at Tails.

The young fox found himself entranced by the sight. He was starting to get aroused. Clearly she was trying to seduce him. Standing up, she placed the spoon on the table. She then proceeded to pour tea into one of the cups. She offered it to Tails, who took it gratefully, glad for the distraction.

As he sipped the warm beverage, he noticed Cream standing close to him. Leaning down, she said, "Do you like it?"

Tails couldn't be sure if she meant the tea or the view she was presenting. He could only nod.

Smiling that charming smile, she said, "Good. You just keep enjoying it." Suddenly, her hand shot downwards to his groin. "And I'll enjoy this."

Tails nearly choked. Spluttering, he hastily sat his teacup down. "Don't...don't you think that's a little too forward?"

She reached up and placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh. Just relax and enjoy." Lowering herself in front of Tails, she began caressing his throbbing dick. Her hands were soft and gentle, stroking almost lovingly. Despite himself, Tails actually felt himself relax. Sitting back, he allowed Cream to continue her work. After a minute or two, Cream leaned in and engulfed his member in her mouth. Tails moaned in pleasure as she sucked away. Cream continued, tongue running over the shaft and tip, sucking and slurping. Tails felt himself reaching his limits.

"Cream, I'm...Uhhnnn!"

Cream swallowed the hot load of cum. She then pulled away and daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"S-sorry about that," Tails panted, slightly embarrassed.

Cream only smiled, the warmth of it melting Tails' heart. "No, it's fine. And besides, we're just getting started."

Standing up, she pulled the top of her maid outfit down, releasing her petite breasts. She then lifted her skirt up and sat on the table.

Hands placed behind her, Cream leaned back slightly on the table and spread her legs. She smiled invitingly at Tails. "Well, shall we continue?"

Tails stood from his chair and approached her. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and wrap around his own. As they continued their kiss, Tails' hand reached down and began rubbing Cream's crotch. He then stuck his hand down her panties and began to finger her.

Cream gave a muffled moan as Tails' fingers slid in and out of her vagina. Pulling away from the kiss, Tails moved downwards and began concentrating on her breasts. He placed his mouth over her right nipple and began to lick it.

"No fair," Cream panted. "Two spots at once."

In answer, Tails began suckling her breast and used his free hand to caress her left one all while still pleasuring her pussy. Cream's panting increased and she began moaning loudly with pleasure. She tensed then cried out as she climaxed.

Tails brought his hand up from below and licked her juices off. "You taste sweet," he commented.

Gasping, she gave him a mock glare. "That was cheating," she fake pouted. "Coming at me from both sides."

Tails smiled. God, she was so cute! He leaned in and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss. Pulling back, her smile returned. "That did feel good, though. But now," She stroked his hard dick, "I want to really feel good."

Sliding off the table, Cream pulled her panties down and removed them. Leaning back against the table, she beckoned Tails over. The young fox moved in. He took hold of her hips then raised one leg and tucked it under his arm. Leaning inwards, he then proceeded to insert his cock. Cream gasped in pleasure as he penetrated her. Slowly, he began moving in and out. His thrusts elicited moans of ecstasy from his partner. He began to pump faster and harder, gaining more pleasure with each thrust. Cream grabbed Tails and pulled him closer, hanging on tightly, fingers digging into him.

Tails reached his limits and shot off his load. Cream tensed as the warm cum flowed into her. Panting, they stood there a moment. Then, abruptly, Tails turned Cream around and pushed her forward so she was lying on top of the table. Grabbing her from behind, he leaned down and began to eat her out. Cream moaned loudly as Tails' tongue caressed the inside of her pussy. Standing upright, he proceeded to insert his dick into her once again. She cried out as he began pumping her from behind. Grabbing the table cloth, Cream clenched her hands tightly as more waves of pleasure washed over her. Tails continued thrusting, harder and faster, clutching Cream's ass and caressing it. After a while, he felt himself ready to climax again. Cream let out a loud moan as she reached her limits. Tails pulled out and sprayed hot cum all over her back.

Cream lay on the table, panting. Tails meanwhile had fallen backwards into the chair. He sat there, gasping, head spinning. For a moment, he wondered if this was all just a dream. After a few moments however, his head cleared enough to assure him this was reality.

Cream finally stood up. She turned to face Tails.

"My goodness," she gasped. "That was amazing. You're really good."

The comment caused Tails to blush, but at the same time, he felt proud of himself. Cream smiled warmly at him. "Thanks for the wonderful time, Tails."

Tails stood up and took her hand. "And thank you, Cream. That was an interesting tea time."

She giggled, then leaned in and kissed him. Pulling back, she said, "You know, my mother works here. We sometimes entertain guests together."

"Really," Tails replied. "I don't remember seeing her on the list."

"That's because she's in the V.I.P. lounge," Cream said. "The girls in that area aren't listed on the main terminals outside. If you want to meet her, then you'll have to show Miss Rouge you're worthy of membership." She winked at him. "I think you have what it takes."

Tails grinned. "Thanks. Well, I should probably get going."

Cream nodded. "Come back and see me sometime. I still have some outfits you might like."

Tails glanced over at the rack of clothes. "Definitely."

End of Chapter 4...


	5. Chapter 5 Double Sweet

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 5: Double Sweet

Tails exited Cream's room, still feeling the heady rush of sexual satisfaction. He never even noticed someone coming up the hallway opposite of him. He ended up colliding into the other person.

Reeling backwards, Tails said, "Oh, sorry! I should have been...Sonic?"

Sure enough, it was Sonic. He straightened up and replied, "Oh, hey, Tails. I was wondering where you were." His eyes glanced over to the door Tails had just come out of. A knowing grin spread across his face. "No way! Did you...?"

Tails blushed slightly. "Well..."

Sonic clapped him on the shoulder. "My man! Congratulations! So, what was it like? Was she cute?"

Tails waved his hands. "Slow down, Sonic! It was...awesome! And yes, she was cute. Very cute."

At that moment, Knuckles walked up. "Hey, Tails. So how's your night going? You scored yet?"

"He sure did," Sonic answered. "I just ran into him. Literally."

Knuckles gave him the thumbs up. "Nice. Sonic and I have also been lucky. And we're just getting started."

''We were actually heading to the terminals to check out some other selections," Sonic said. "We plan to get into the V.I.P. lounge, one way or another."

Tails remembered Cream mentioning her mother working in the lounge. He imagined an older and curvier version of Cream. The thought excited him. "You can count me in. I want to get in, too."

Sonic high-fived him. "That's the spirit, buddy. Let's go check those terminals."

Tails grinned. "Go ahead. I've already got my next girl lined up. So I'll see you guys later. Good luck."

He turned and strolled off. Sonic watched him go, feeling a hint of pride for his friend. "Go get 'em, pal." Turning to Knuckles, he said, "Shall we?"

Knuckles nodded. "Ready when you are. Hey, how do you think Shadow's doing?"

At that moment, Shadow was on his way to his destination. Having parted ways with Tails, he now found himself standing in front of a door with the name Hershey on it. From her profile she had seemed a good place to start. Though truth be told he was slightly nervous. He had always considered himself the ultimate lifeform, capable of wielding great power and Chaos Control. But now he found that this was something he had never before imagined he would have to deal with. Fighting was one thing but this? Suddenly he wasn't so sure about this.

NO! Shaking his head, he steeled himself and faced the door. He was not going to wuss out. He could just imagine Sonic giving him a hard time about it. No way would he give that blue asshole the satisfaction. All doubts aside, he reached out and knocked on the door.

A moment passed, and then the door opened. A female cat with black and white fur stood in the doorway. She was sporting a buttoned up red vest and a blue kerchief tied around her neck. Around her trim waist was a red, short skirt and red boots adorning her feet. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, hello there," she purred. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Shadow cleared his throat. "I think we both know the answer to that one."

She shrugged. "Sorry. I just like to flirt. So, why don't you come in? I think you and I are going to have some fun."

She stood back and gestured inside. Shadow walked through the door without hesitation. Hershey then closed the door behind her.

Out in the hallway, just within sight of Hershey's room, Rouge watched as Shadow entered. Then the door closed. Smiling, Rouge turned and addressed another person standing nearby.

"That's the one. What do you think?"

Her companion nodded. "I like the looks of him."

"Good," Rouge replied. "And so do I. You know what to do?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait."

Back in Hershey's room, Shadow stood in the middle of the living space taking in his surroundings. A bed, a couch, wardrobe, just the typical stuff he expected.

"So, what shall we..." He was interrupted as Hershey came forward and pressed herself against him, her breasts smooshing against his chest. Her right leg came up and wrapped around his waist. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned in, coming face to face with Shadow.

"How about we start with this," she whispered. Before Shadow could react, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply. For a moment, Shadow was stunned, but then his resolve from earlier returned in full force. Grabbing her, he kissed her right back, stroking his hands up and down her back. His hands then moved down and he began caressing her ass.

Pulling back, Hershey smiled. "Mm, you naughty boy. You got quite a strong grip." Stepping back she reached up and unbuttoned her vest. Pulling it aside, she revealed her plump and perfect breasts. Taking hold of Shadow's hand, she placed it over her left one. "How about putting that strong grip to good use on these?"

Shadow gave a gentle squeeze, feeling just how soft it was. Taking hold of her other breast, he began to massage them, caressing and squeezing them. Hershey moaned slightly as Shadow played with her rack.

"Oh," she gasped in surprise, as he leaned down and began kissing them. He buried his face into her bosom, enjoying the soft warmth they offered. He then proceeded to run his tongue over her pink nipples. She ran her hand through his head spikes and said, "Mm, not bad. Keep it up."

Shadow obliged, placing his mouth over her nipple and sucking on it. As he did this, Hershey glanced down and noticed the tell-tale of an erection from Shadow.

"Hey," she said. "Let me have a turn now."

Shadow halted his actions. Hershey then knelt down and grabbed his member. Stroking the shaft, she licked the tip. Her tongue ran over it, almost as if she were licking a lollipop. Then she pulled back and brought her breasts upwards and enveloped his dick within their soft confines. She grabbed her rack and began rubbing them up and down. Shadow moaned, enjoying the soft warm breasts smothering his penis. Hershey then placed her mouth over it and began sucking on it while continuing her boob-job. Shadow instinctively began thrusting his dick up and down, feeling the intense pleasure of both her breasts and mouth, servicing him. Then, unable to hold it any longer, Shadow ejaculated into Hershey's mouth.

Hershey licked her lips, satisfied. "Mm. Strong grip and strong cum. Very nice." She stood up and pulled her skirt down. Then she walked over to the couch and sat knees down with her back to Shadow. She presented her ass to him. "Now, show me how well you can use that cock of yours."

Shadow came up behind her and grabbed hold of her hips. Without a word, he thrust his throbbing dick into her waiting vagina. She cried out in pleasure as he began to pump her. She leaned forward and grabbed the back of the couch, claws digging into it. She panted, savoring each thrust from Shadow. Reaching forward, Shadow grabbed Hershey by the shoulders and brought her up and then took hold of her breasts, caressing and squeezing them as he continued thrusting, harder and faster.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah," Hershey moaned. "That's great! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Shadow rammed his cock in more, lost in the thrill of ecstasy. Soon, he felt himself reaching his limits.

"I'm going to cum," he said.

"Cum! Cum," Hershey yelled. "Do it inside me!"

Intense pleasure erupted through them as Shadow and Hershey climaxed. She slumped forward, resting on the back of the couch. Shadow sat down, gasping.

"Mm, that was wonderful," Hershey purred, still draped over the couch top. She glanced sideways at him. "Was it good for you?"

Shadow smiled. "You need to ask? Of course it was."

Suddenly, the door opened. And in stepped another female cat. She had yellow fur and black hair done up in pigtails. She was dressed in a red leather corset and red boots.

"Hey, Hershey! Do you mind if I borrow that cute sash for my show tonight? Hello...Oh!"

Hershey sat up, arms reaching up to cover her breasts. "Geez, Honey! Don't you ever knock? I have company!"

Honey grinned. "Oh, my. Sorry about that." She waved at Shadow. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Honey, Hershey's friend."

Shadow waved back, uncertain how to react. "Um, hello."

Honey strode forward. She smiled knowingly at Hershey. "Well, you were having a good time, weren't you? Not that I blame you." She stood in front of Shadow, gazing at him appraisingly. "Mm. You are a beef cake."

Without warning, she pulled off her corset and tossed it over her shoulder. Then she pulled her underwear down and removed them. Shadow stared openmouthed at her luscious yellow breasts and curves.

"Honey," Hershey said, huffily. "You barge in here unannounced, and then you try to horn in on my company. Have you no shame?"

Honey smiled disarmingly. "Come on, Hersh. We always share. Besides, I haven't had any fun all night. Won't you let me enjoy this hunk, please?" She glanced over her shoulder and made a sad, pouty face at Hershey.

Hershey sighed then smiled. "Damn. You know I can't stay mad at you when you make that face." She gazed over at Shadow. "Do you mind?"

Shadow glanced once more at Honey, eyeing her figure and feeling his loins stirring. "I don't mind," he replied.

Grinning in triumph, Honey shoved Shadow to the floor. Shadow grunted in surprise. Honey then straddled him and began to grind her hips against his. Shadow's dick began to harden and stood up, resting against Honey's ass. She began rubbing her bottom up and down his erect penis.

"Wow. Ready to go so soon," she said. "That's perfect."

She lifted her hips up and positioned herself over Shadow's cock. She then lowered herself, inserting it into her pussy. Steadily, she began to move her hips forward and backwards, stimulating Shadow more. He reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Honey. She continued her movements, placing her hands over Shadow's, adding to the pleasuring of her breasts.

Shadow began thrusting upwards, not content to just lay there and do nothing. In mid-thrust, he glanced over and noticed Hershey standing nearby, fidgeting and watching intently.

"Oh, god, this is turning me on," she said.

Honey smiled and beckoned her friend over. "Then join us, Hersh."

The black cat walked over. Gazing down at Shadow, she said, "Mind if I..."

Shadow nodded. Hershey stood over Shadow and lowered her hips onto his face. "Lick me good, Shadow," she said, panting slightly.

Shadow released his hold of Honey's tits and grabbed Hershey's ass, massaging it. As he did this, he began to lick her pussy, running his tongue in and out. Hershey moaned in pleasure as she began to grind her hips.

Suddenly, Honey reached forward and grabbed Hershey's breasts, squeezing and caressing. She then leaned in and began to kiss her friend, wrapping her tongue around Hershey's. She in turn wrapped her arms around Honey and kissed her deeply. Meanwhile, Shadow continued to divide his attention between eating out Hershey and pumping Honey's pussy, doubling his efforts and giving everything he had to pleasure both girls.

After what seemed an eternity of unbelievable ecstasy, Shadow released his load into Honey, causing her to cry out in sheer pleasure. At the same time, Hershey moaned loudly as she too climaxed, releasing her juices all over Shadow's mouth. Honey climbed off Shadow and flopped onto the couch. Hershey stood up and joined her friend. Shadow lay on the floor, panting and gasping for air. Soon, he sat up and glanced at the two cat girls.

"You two okay," he asked.

Honey, eyes closed, said, "Fine. Just tired." Her eyes opened and she smiled. "And very satisfied."

Hershey nodded. "Couldn't agree more. Thanks for a great time, Shadow."

The black hedgehog stood up. "I should be thanking you. That was the best experience of my life." He glanced at Honey. "Albeit, it was a surprising turn of events."

Honey grinned. "Come back and see us again, 'kay?"

Shadow nodded. He then turned and exited the room. As he stepped outside, he suddenly realized something: Hershey had called him by his name, yet he had never even introduced himself to her. How had she known?

Back in Hershey's room, the two cat girls were cuddling on the couch. Honey leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"That was the best sex I've had in forever," she said.

Hershey snuggled against her. "Same here. By the way, you played your part very well. He never even suspected your "barging in" was all part of the plan."

Honey giggled. "You were good yourself. That righteous indignation was spot on. Gotta say, Rouge couldn't have planned that any better. You think he'll make it into the V.I.P. lounge?"

Hershey nodded. "I think he will. In fact, I know he will."

Honey closed her eyes and leaned back onto Hershey's shoulder. "I should probably leave. I do have a show later."

Hershey smiled. "You still have an hour. Care to stay for a little while longer?" She leaned in and kissed Honey.

Pulling back, Honey grinned. "Well, I guess I could stay a bit longer." She leaned forward and resumed the kiss. Hershey, lips locked, lay back on the couch, her friend lying down on top of her, their breasts squishing against each other as they continued kissing passionately.

End of Chapter 5...


	6. Chapter 6 Song of Love

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 6: Song of Love

Sonic typed away at the keyboard, calling up the list of girls. Instantly, the selections popped up on screen. The blue hedgehog glanced over the rosters. The 12 girls stared back at him, almost invitingly. He saw Amy's picture, as well as Julie-Su and Cream. Sonic frowned. Their images were dimmed and checked off. Were they all done for the night? He noticed two other girls checked off as well.

"What's up with these pictures," Knuckles asked over Sonic's shoulder.

"I was wondering that myself," Sonic replied. "I guess you only get one go per visit, if I had to make an assumption."

Knuckles nodded. "So, who's left?"

Sonic scrolled through their remaining options. Not much left, he thought. But then there was the lounge they were shooting for, which, according to Rouge, had more girls. And given what little he and Knuckles had seen from their brief glance inside, it would be worth it. Suddenly, Knuckles shook Sonic's shoulder.

"Hey, heads up! Look who's coming our way!"

Sonic looked up and saw Shadow coming their way. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yo, Shadow," he called out.

Shadow glanced their way. He then strode over. "Hey," he said in his usual monotone voice.

Knuckles looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what," Shadow replied.

"Did you score or what," Sonic asked, list temporarily forgotten. "Or did you bomb?''

A smug smile spread across Shadow's face, surprising both Sonic and Knuckles. It was very rare to see the black hedgehog smile.

"As a matter of fact," Shadow replied, "I scored...with 2 girls...at the same time. So fuck you, Blue Boy. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He brushed past his two companions, who stood in stunned silence.

"Damn," Knuckles said.

The feeling of triumph Shadow felt wore off all too quickly as his thoughts returned to the previous questions he had been pondering before running into Sonic and Knuckles. Hershey's knowledge of his name before he had even told her bothered him slightly. Maybe she had heard it from someone in the brothel? No, that couldn't be it. He had pretty much kept quiet. He was also sure that his friends hadn't mentioned it either.

A movement caused Shadow to glance up. He caught sight of Rouge. The brothel owner was walking away from him. Shadow frowned. Did she always lurk around the halls like this? Then again, as the owner, she probably made the rounds to make sure all was going well. Still, something bothered Shadow about her. Maybe he was being paranoid, but damn it he just couldn't shake this feeling. He decided to follow her.

It wasn't long before Rouge stopped in front of a green door. Shadow ducked out of sight behind the hallway corner. Peering around, he watched as Rouge knocked on the door. A moment passed then the door opened. Shadow couldn't see who stood in the doorway. He saw Rouge conversing with whoever it was. What was said he couldn't quite hear. After a few moments, the door closed and Rouge turned and left, a satisfied smile on her face.

"What was that about," he wondered.

He was set to follow Rouge, when he noticed someone else coming down the hall. It was Tails. The young fox stopped in front of the very same door Rouge had just been at.

"Now that's interesting," Shadow muttered. This couldn't be a coincidence. More determined than ever to find out what was happening around here, he slipped quietly around the corner and continued his pursuit of Rouge.

Back at the terminals, Sonic tapped his finger on the desktop, clearly agitated. Knuckles stood nearby, wondering whether to say something or let his friend stew awhile. No, best to get him back on track.

"Hey, quit pouting and let's get a move on," he said, shaking Sonic. "Are you just going to sit here and let Shadow get the better of you?"

That did it! Sonic stood up quickly, surprising Knuckles. "Hell, no, I'm not! Let's do it to it!"

He stormed off, Knuckles following. "And people say I have a temper."

It wasn't long before Sonic cooled down enough. However, his determination burned hot as the sun. He would not let Shadow one-up him. Yet in his haste he had not even found any girls on the list to go for. A fact Knuckles was quick to point out.

"Do you even know where you're going? Or who you're going to see? Sonic! For God's sake, slow down and let's think this out!"

The blue hedgehog came to a halt. He turned around to face Knuckles. "Sorry. You know how riled up I get when someone challenges me."

Knuckles caught up to him. "Look, I won't deny I'm the same way. But we need a course of action. It's not like the answer is going to present itself."

A low whistle caught their attention. Turning, they saw Rouge standing nearby, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her ample bosom.

"Hey, boys," she called out. "You look a little lost. Need some help?"

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe," he replied hesitantly.

Rouge nodded. "Say no more. I think I have just what you need. Follow me." She turned and walked off.

Sonic and Knuckles glanced at each other, shrugged, then followed. Soon, Rouge stopped at a door. On the plaque it read KARAOKE. She gestured at it. "Here we are."

Knuckles stared dubiously at it. "Karaoke? We didn't come here to sing."

Rouge smiled. "Trust me. This will be worth it. Why not go in and give it a try?" She waved, then turned and walked away.

Sonic glanced at Knuckles questioningly. "Should we?"

Knuckles shrugged. "What the hell. Maybe there's more to this than we think. Let's check it out."

Without another thought, he opened the door and entered, followed by Sonic. Outside, Shadow watched the events that had just unfolded. Now he was convinced more than ever that Rouge was manipulating things. Just moments before she had arrived with Sonic and Knuckles, two girls had entered the room. This was no coincidence. Rouge was setting things up. But, why? What was she up to? Well, he would find out.

Sonic and Knuckles entered the karaoke bar, and found they weren't alone. There were two girls, one singing, the other watching. The one who was singing was a mongoose with yellow fur and purple hair. She was wearing a black tank-top shirt and tight blue shorts. The 2nd girl was an echidna with light orange fur, wearing a white silk mini-shirt covering her breasts and a white mini-skirt. The echidna girl applauded as the mongoose concluded her song. Bowing, she suddenly noticed Sonic and Knuckles watching.

Smiling, she said, "Well, hello, boys."

The echidna turned from her spot on the couch and saw who her friend was talking to. A warm smile spread across her face.

"Oh, hello there. We weren't expecting anyone else." She stood up and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tikal. And this is my friend, Mina."

Mina strode forward, hand extended. Both Sonic and Knuckles shook their hands.

"Hi," Sonic said. "My name's Sonic and this is Knuckles. Sorry we interrupted your singing.''

Mina waved her hand. "I had just finished up. Whew. I did work up a sweat though."

She wiped her hand across her brow. Sonic couldn't help but notice the sweat trickling down onto the top of her breasts, barely contained in her tank-top. He gulped nervously.

"I tend to dance along with the music while I sing. Say, how about you two join us? We wouldn't mind the company, right, Tikal?"

Tikal smiled and nodded. "No objections here."

Sonic grinned. This was starting to look promising. There was no doubt in his mind that these two worked here at the brothel even though they were dressed casually. Maybe they were on break or just finishing their shift. Or maybe they just felt like dressing casually. Either way, Sonic wasn't complaining. He walked to the lounge couch and sat down. Tikal reached over and handed him a beverage. He accepted it and took a swig. Knuckles, he saw, had sat down next to Tikal and accepted a drink from her as well. Mina meanwhile was at the karaoke machine selecting a new song. Sonic found himself staring at her ass as she gazed at the selections. Those shorts left little to the imagination. He cast a sideways glance at Tikal. She was chatting with Knuckles, who was clearly taken with her. He couldn't blame him. The female echidna was certainly easy on the eyes.

Suddenly music started up. Sonic looked up just in time to see Mina start swaying to the music. Turning to face her audience, she began singing. Sonic listened intently at the beautiful melody and admiring her dancing. For several minutes, he enjoyed the song and dance, watching her lithe figure move in an almost sensual rhythm. Soon the song ended. Everyone present clapped as Mina took a bow, allowing Sonic a glimpse of her cleavage. Standing, she wiped perspiration from her brow.

"Whew. Nothing beats a good karaoke party," she said, smiling at Sonic. She sauntered over and sat down next to him. "So, what brings you and your friend here, Blue?"

"Oh, you know," Sonic replied nonchalantly, "just out looking for a good time."

Mina leaned in close, pressing her rack against his chest. "And have you found a good time," she asked in a husky voice.

Sonic gulped. "Oh, I'd say that's a yes."

"Glad to hear it," she said. "Because karaoke really gets me excited." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her crotch. "If you take my meaning."

Sonic took the meaning all right. Needing no further bidding he began rubbing her crotch while she reached for his dick. Sonic reached into Mina's shorts and touched her vagina, already soaking wet. His fingers probed her orifice, moving in and out. At the same time, Mina was taking the opportunity to stroke Sonic's erection, pumping up and down.

Across from them, Knuckles watched in fascination at the sight. Just watching was turning him on. He started as a hand gently touched his shoulder. He turned, remembering that he wasn't the only one there watching. Tikal gazed at him, panting slightly, her other hand rubbing at her own crotch. Knuckles could see that she, too, was also getting aroused. She had a pleading look in her eyes, and then she spread her legs apart. Knuckles took the hint. He reached forward and gently laid her down on her back. He then lowered himself and brought his face up close to her crotch. Pulling aside her panties, he moved in and began licking her. Tikal moaned and squirmed as he began running his tongue inside her pussy.

Sonic and Mina, meanwhile, had assumed a 69 positon, her on top sucking his dick, him on the bottom eating her out. Her pussy dripping, Mina continued to massage his cock with her hands and caress the tip with her tongue. Sonic held in the moans of pleasure as he devoured her pink womanhood, licking up her juices. He tensed, and then released his sperm, spraying it all in Mina's mouth. She swallowed the thick, warm cum. Sitting up, she turned around and straddled Sonic.

"Ready for the main event," she asked, panting.

Sonic nodded. Mina reached down and grabbed his hard member. She then guided it into her waiting vagina. She tensed as he penetrated her, then she relaxed and began moving her hips back and forth. Sonic began moving, only to be stopped by Mina.

"No. You just lay back and relax and let me do the work," she said.

She then resumed her movements, grinding her hips against his. Sonic took her advice and lay back, enjoying every scintillating second. He watched her boobs bouncing within the confines of her tank-top, every now and then giving him a glimpse of her nipples. The sight made him get more excited.

Meanwhile, Tikal was pleasuring Knuckles. She had removed her white top and was caressing his cock in between her breasts. She squeezed her rack together and moved them up and down the length of the shaft. She continued working it, now and then running her tongue over the protruding tip. Knuckles sat back, reveling in the thrill of the boob-job. He felt he was in Heaven, admiring the gentleness and warmth of her servicing. Soon he felt his cock building up with pressure, straining to release his sperm. He held on as long as he could until finally, he ejaculated, spraying hot cum all over Tikal's face and breasts. She pulled back, licking her lips and cleaning the sticky cum off herself.

"Wow, you're good," he complimented her.

Smiling, Tikal stood up and pulled her panties off. She then moved forward and straddled his lap.

"Be gentle," she whispered into his ear.

She positioned herself and pushed downward, bringing Knuckles' dick into her vagina. She gasped slightly, and then began moving herself up and down. Knuckles held onto her and slowly began moving his erect member in and out as gently as possible. The two echidnas continued to grind their hips together, each one beginning to speed up their movements. Tikal moaned loudly, waves of pleasure cascading over her. She grabbed onto Knuckles and pulled herself closer to him, matching her movements with his. Knuckles pumped her faster and harder, feeling himself reaching the climax. One final thrust and he let loose, releasing his pent up sperm. Tikal cried out in ecstasy as she felt her womb filled with hot cum. She slumped against Knuckles, who held her close.

"You okay," he asked in concern, afraid he may have gotten a little out of control.

Tikal panted, and then looked up. She smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, thanks." She leaned into his embrace. "That was so good."

Knuckles smiled and stroked her head. "Glad to hear it."

A sudden loud moan caught their attention. They glanced over towards the source. Mina was lying flat on her stomach, hands digging into the couch cushions as Sonic plowed her from behind, his hands gripping her ass.

She moaned loudly, "Oh, god! Yes! Fuck me, Sonic!"

"You got it," Sonic replied, pumping her harder.

Knuckles shook his head. "Still going I see."

Tikal was about to reply when she felt something hard rubbing against her crotch. She glanced down and saw Knuckles was erect again.

"Oh, my," she said. "Knuckles, your, uh..."

Knuckles' attention returned to her and his erection. Smiling sheepishly, he said, "You, uh, feel up to one more round?"

In answer she reinserted his dick into her vagina. Without further ado, they resumed their lovemaking.

"Sonic," Mina groaned, "I'm gonna cum soon!"

"I'm almost there myself," Sonic panted, thrusting faster and faster.

Mina felt herself reaching her limits. She tensed then cried out as she climaxed. At the same time, Sonic let his cum flow, filling her pussy. Both collapsed onto the couch, Sonic on top of her. Mina lay still, panting and regaining her strength.

"Oh, my god," she gasped. "That was amazing."

Sonic smiled in satisfaction. He couldn't agree more.

"Aahhhnnn," Tikal cried out as she climaxed a second time.

Knuckles, totally spent, leaned back against the couch. Tikal slumped forward, resting her head on his chest. Both echidnas sat there, resting. Tikal rubbed her hand across Knuckles' chest, smiling.

"Mm. Nice. You really know how to show a girl a good time."

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

"Hey, you two finished over there?"

The echidnas glanced over at Sonic and Mina. Both were sitting up now, watching Knuckles and Tikal. Sonic gave his friend the thumbs-up. Mina stood up and retrieved her shorts and panties. She also tossed Tikal her top and panties as well. Dressing, Mina turned to Sonic.

"Thanks for the wonderful time, Sonic. We'll have to do it again sometime. Right, Tikal?"

The female echidna finished dressing. "Most definitely,'' she replied. She winked at Knuckles.

"We should get going," Mina said. "Technically our shift ended 20 minutes ago. But we can certainly make an exception in this case."

She waved goodbye, then turned and exited. Tikal followed after her, also waving goodbye. For a few moments, Sonic and Knuckles sat on the couch, resting.

"And here I thought karaoke would be a waste of time," Sonic said. "Rouge was definitely right. It was worth our time."

Knuckles sat up. "Now that you mention it, doesn't it seem a bit of a coincidence that those two just happened to be here?"

Sonic frowned. "Yeah, you're right. You think Rouge had this planned out?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Maybe. But frankly, I'm not complaining. That was awesome."

Sonic nodded. "Good point. Let's hope we have more fun to look forward to."

"Amen to that," Knuckles agreed.

End of Chapter 6...


	7. Chapter 7 In the Garden

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 7: In the Garden

Tails made his way down the hall, excitement and determination coursing through him. He had to admit, the thought of the V.I.P. lounge membership was alluring. What's more, he was looking forward to meeting the next girl on his list. After his visit with Cream, Tails had a fire burning within him and he was running with it. Soon, he found himself at his destination: A green door with the name Cosmo on it.

Tails' heart raced as he stood before the doorway. Oh, he was pumped and ready to go. He reached out to knock only to stop. Turning he glanced around the hallway. For a moment, he thought someone had been behind him. Shrugging, Tails turned back to the door and knocked. No one answered but the door opened nonetheless. Tails peered in and saw no one. Not entirely certain, the young fox pushed the door further open and entered.

The sight that greeted him was astonishing! Instead of a regular looking room, the place looked more like a greenhouse. Bushes and flowers adorned the area with small ponds and rocks to boot. There were even small trees lining a dirt path and the floor was actually grass.

"This must have cost a fortune," Tails murmured to himself. He wiped a hand across his brow. It was slightly humid in the room. He glanced around, looking for the girl who was supposed to be here. Did someone actually live in here?

Tails walked forward, gravel crunching under his feet. He stopped abruptly at the end of the path. Right before him was a giant red rose. He had never seen a flower this huge. He edged forward, reaching out to touch it. As soon as his hand touched the soft petals, several green vines shot out and ensnared him. Tails cried out in surprise as he found himself suspended several inches above the ground. He struggled against the vines, straining and pulling with all his strength.

"No need to struggle. I have no intention of hurting you."

Gasping, Tails looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon the giant rose. Had it come from there? His eyes widened as the rose's petals began to open and sitting there in the middle was a girl. She was unlike any girl he had ever laid eyes on. Rather than fur, she had smooth skin that was a light greenish beige and emerald green hair adorned with two roses. She wore a green bikini top and bottoms with a see-through lite-green negligee. Despite his current predicament, Tails found himself awestruck by this exotic beauty. She was like some plant goddess come to life.

Smiling warmly, the plant girl beckoned and the vines brought Tails closer. He caught a faint whiff of perfume as he found himself face-to-face with her.

"Hello, there," she said in a soft and gentle voice, much like Cream. "My name is Cosmo. And you are?"

"Uh, Tails," he stammered. "Um, these vines..."

"Oh, sorry," Cosmo said. "That was just a reaction. You surprised me." She motioned with her hand and the vines lowered Tails to the ground.

Rubbing his wrists, Tails resumed his study of the girl in front of him. Vines aside, this was starting to look promising.

Cosmo leaned back on the giant rose, smiling. "I don't get too many visitors. You'd be surprised how many customers don't appreciate the "splendor" of nature." Here she ran her finger along the top of her barely contained bosom.

Tails gulped nervously, feeling himself getting turned on.

"Their loss, I guess," he replied. "I can appreciate it, though. Really appreciate it."

Cosmo stood up and descended from the giant flower. She stood in front of Tails, then reached out and pulled him close to her, breasts pressing against him. She leaned in, the heady scent of her perfume wafting over Tails.

The young fox felt his heart racing, blood pumping madly. His lips parted as she kissed him. Her lips were soft like the petals of the giant rose she had just been sitting on. She pulled back and took Tails by the hand.

"Follow me," she whispered in his ear. Without a word, he trailed along behind her, not caring where she was leading him. Soon they came to a small clearing where a bed awaited them.

Cosmo led Tails towards it and pushed him down gently onto it. He lay back and watched as she parted her negligee and removed her top, releasing her breasts. Tossing her top aside, she climbed up onto the bed and joined the young fox. She lay down next to him, snuggling against his body. Her hand reached over and caressed his chest. Then she moved downwards and touched his member. The very touch caused Tails to instantly become erect. Smiling in satisfaction, Cosmo took a firm hold on the throbbing dick and began stroking it. She pumped him faster and faster, causing him to moan. Tails shot his load off, cum splattering onto Cosmo's hand. She licked it off, then moved around and positioned herself at Tails' crotch. She began to stroke his dick again, causing it to become stiff once more. Moving in, she enveloped his member within her breasts. Massaging them up and down, she continued caressing it.

Tails moaned in ecstasy, hands clenching at the bedsheets. He began thrusting upwards, enjoying the soft warmth of Cosmo's rack.

My first boob-job, he thought. Then he felt the intense pleasure increase as Cosmo inserted the tip of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue ran over the tip, causing shivers to run down his spine. He kept thrusting harder, feeling himself reaching the climax.

SPLURT! Cosmo felt hot cum shoot out into her mouth. She stiffened as she swallowed Tails' load. Then she sat up, wiping a hand across her mouth.

"Mm. That was quite a load. And twice in a row," she said. She leaned down and draped herself over Tails. "I hope you can keep going. I'd hate to have this end so soon."

Tails wasn't about to disappoint her. Sitting up, he pulled her down onto her back. She stared up at him, smiling. She then reached down and pulled her bikini bottoms aside. Tails took the hint. But first, he was going to work his way downwards. He started by taking hold of her breasts, and began massaging them, kneading and squishing them. Then he leaned in and began licking and sucking her nipples, which had stiffened from pleasure. Cosmo moaned, squirming in delight. After he finished with her tits, Tails slowly worked his way down the length of her body, running his tongue over her belly. Upon reaching her nether regions, he moved his face in close, nuzzling against her vagina. He then began licking her pink folds, pushing it in further and savoring the taste. Her juices were already flowing. They actually tasted sweet, almost like nectar. For all he knew, maybe it was. She was a plant-like person after all. Whatever it was, he was enjoying it. He continued to eat her out, eliciting more moans of pleasure from her.

"Oh, god," she gasped. "I'm...going...to..."

Cosmo tensed, then climaxed. She lay there panting and gasping. She looked up and glanced at Tails.

"That...felt wonderful," she said.

Tails smiled, licking the sweet nectar-like juices from his lips. "Good to hear," he said. "Now, how about this?" He sat up and spread her legs open. Then he positioned himself in between them, rubbing his erect penis against her clit.

Cosmo smiled. "Just what I've been waiting for." She reached down and spread her pussy. "Put it in, Tails. Do me, please."

Tails was more than happy to oblige her. Without a second thought, he pushed his throbbing dick into her waiting pussy. Cosmo cried out as Tails began thrusting, moving his hips back and forth, his dick going in and out. He lowered himself down on top of her, pushing in faster and harder. He reached out instinctively and grabbed her breasts, massaging them as he continued thrusting into her. Cosmo grabbed onto Tails, holding him tightly.

"Ohhhh," she moaned. "Yes! Oh, god, yes!"

Tails doubled his efforts, increasing his speed, feeling his sexual excitement building. Squeezing her rack, he began suckling them, sucking hard on her nipples. Soon he felt the familiar pressure of semen building up into the tip of his dick. Giving one final thrust, Tails released his pent up sperm, letting it flow into Cosmo's vagina. The plant girl let out a cry of pleasure as she reached orgasm. Tails pulled out of her, cum trailing from his penis. He collapsed onto the bed, falling into the embrace of sleep.

Tails stirred, fighting his way back to wakefulness. He sat up groggily, rubbing his forehead and trying to collect his thoughts. What had happened? Where was he? He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It looked like a large garden. He then noticed the soft bed he was sitting on. A bed? In a garden? Suddenly, it all came back to him! He was at the brothel. And he had just had sex with...

"Cosmo," he called, noticing for the first time that the plant girl was nowhere in sight. He climbed off the bed and began searching for her. Had she left after he fell asleep? Maybe she was upset, thinking he had insulted her? If that was the case, then he could forget the V.I.P. lounge. Rouge would never allow him in for that. Tails considered heading for the exit when he heard a splash. Turning in the direction of the sound, he made his way over and found himself at a large crystal clear pond. Standing in the center of the pond, was Cosmo, completely naked. She cupped her hands together in the water and then poured it over herself. From a sun-light in the ceiling, moonlight filtered in, bathing her in a soft light, causing her to glisten. Water droplets had coalesced on her breasts and dripped down over the rest of her body. Tails stood, entranced by the beautiful plant goddess before him.

As if sensing she was being watched, Cosmo turned in Tails' direction. Seeing him, she smiled and began making her way towards him.

"Hey, there," she greeted him. "Enjoy your nap?"

Tails started, suddenly remembering what had happened. "I'm so sorry, Cosmo! I didn't mean to fall asleep! It just happened!"

She waved her hand. "Calm down, Tails. I'm not upset. You've probably had a tiring night as it is."

That was true, Tails thought. He had been with Cream earlier and with the added excitement and love making with Cosmo, he probably was running himself ragged.

He noticed Cosmo was now standing right in front of him. His eyes gazed over her glistening naked body. Her breasts were like dew drenched melons. He felt his loins stirring at the sight before him. Cosmo must have noticed his attentive stare. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and began to lead him into the pond.

"How about you join me for a moonlight dip," she said, flashing a seductive smile.

They stopped out in the middle of the pond, the water up to their waists. Cosmo embraced Tails, pressing her wet breasts to his chest. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Tails responded, returning the kiss and running his tongue over her own. Cosmo wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body more into him. Tails reached down and took hold of her ass, massaging and caressing.

Cosmo could feel Tails' erection throbbing against her. She reached down and stroked it.

"I want it now, Tails," she panted.

Tails guided his member and inserted it into her. He then grabbed Cosmo and lifted her up. Cosmo responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. Tails then began thrusting, pumping her wet pussy hard. Cosmo grabbed onto him, and leaned back slightly, her bosom bouncing with each thrust from the young fox. Tails held on tightly, pushing Cosmo into him as he also pumped her harder. Both of them moaned with passion, locked together in each other's warm embrace.

"Cosmo," Tails gasped. "I'm almost there!"

"Me, too," she replied, tightening her hold.

Both fox and plant girl cried out as they climaxed together. They stood there in the pond water, holding onto each other, breathing heavily. Tails then pulled out of her and gently lowered her down. Cosmo held Tails in her embrace for a moment, and then pulled away. She smiled warmly at him.

"You are really good, Tails. Four times you came and each time you kept going strong. I'm impressed."

Tails blushed slightly from the compliment. "Um, thanks. That was a great time I had."

Cosmo waded ashore, followed by Tails. She reached down and retrieved her bikini top and bottoms from the ground and proceeded to get dressed.

"I had a great time, too," she said. "You can bet Rouge will hear about this. I won't be surprised if you get into the lounge right this very second. And speaking of which..." She handed Tails a piece of paper. "Here. Take this."

Tails took the paper and looked it over. There was a sequence of numbers on it. He looked up at Cosmo.

"What's this for," he asked.

"When you leave here," she explained, "go to the security office. Wait 5 minutes and then you can go in. It'll be shift change for the security guards. Once inside, enter those numbers into the console and you'll be able to view the lounge area."

Tails' eyes widened. "Seriously? Are you allowed to do this? What if you get in trouble?"

Cosmo giggled. "Don't worry. It's fine. It's my way of thanking you for the fun night." She leaned in and kissed him. "Come visit me again sometime, okay?"

Tails nodded. He then turned and made his way towards the exit that would take him out of the garden, this slice of paradise.

It didn't take long before Tails found his way to the security office. Waiting out of sight at the hallway corner, he watched the door, waiting 5 minutes just as Cosmo had told him to do. After the minutes passed, the door opened and out stepped a security guard. He stretched and then walked off down the hall. Tails darted from his hiding place and dashed inside. He would have a few minutes before the next guard arrived. He stood and stared at the monitors before him. They showed various areas of the brothel and he even saw some of the girls wandering around. Walking up to the console Tails glanced at the numbers on the paper and then proceeded to input them into the computer. The screens went to static and then came back on.

Tails gazed at the sights on the screens. The lounge was even more extravagant than he had realized. And what's more he saw some of the V.I.P. girls, too. They were breathtaking! One in particular caught his attention: a female rabbit. There was no denying the resemblance. That had to be Cream's mother, just as she had said. Tails clenched his fists in determination. He had to get in there. Reaching out, he reset the controls and returned the monitors back to their original settings. He was about to leave when something caught his attention. On one screen, he saw Rouge walking down the hallway. But it wasn't the brothel owner that had demanded his gaze. It was who was following her: It was Shadow. The black hedgehog was keeping some distance and staying out of sight of her.

"What's he doing," Tails wondered.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?"

Tails whirled around and found himself face-to-face with the replacement security guard. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

"Authorized personnel only, junior," the guard said. He gestured towards the door. "Please leave."

Tails walked past him. "Sorry. Won't happen again." Soon he was back out in the hallway, trying to steady his nerves. That had been a close one. Good thing he had reset the monitors before the guard had showed up. Recalling the images he had seen, Tails felt his determination return. He would get into the lounge. Still, one thing bothered him: Why had Shadow been tailing Rouge?

End of Chapter 7…..


	8. Chapter 8 Massage

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 8: Massage

Clunk!

Rouge reached down and retrieved the diet soda from the vending machine. She popped the top and leaned back against the wall, sipping her beverage. Her gaze wandered across the hallways taking in the various customers. Some had just come from meeting her girls. And those meetings had ended in disaster from what she had heard. Rouge shook her head in disappointment. There were so many clients, yet so very few of them had proven worthy of the V.I.P. lounge. And her girls in that area were getting restless. They wanted action and satisfying sex. Fortunately, there may now be 4 potential candidates.

Rouge smiled. In fact, one was following her now. She caught a brief glance of him out of the corner of her eye. He was persistent, she had to give him that. He thought she didn't realize he had been following her. All part of the game.

RING!

Rouge reached into her corset pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

"Rouge here," she answered.

"Miss Rouge? This is Robbie from security. I caught someone snooping around in the monitor room. Nothing's out of place, but I just thought I should let you know, ma'am."

Rouge grinned. So, the curious little fox had accepted Cosmo's present and had followed through with it. Just as she had planned.

"Well, if everything checks out alright, Robbie, then there's no need to worry. Thanks for letting me know. I appreciate it." She hung up. "Really appreciate it."

Polishing off her soda, she tossed the can into the trash and walked off. As she strolled down the hall she knew Shadow was no doubt following her once more. While she admired his tenacity, she couldn't have him tailing her all night. Time to ditch him. Opening up her cellphone, she punched in a number. She then whispered instructions into it.

Shadow peered cautiously around the corner, watching Rouge lounge against the wall. After a moment her cellphone rang. He couldn't hear what was said, but judging from the smug grin that spread across her face, it must have been good news. She hung up and then walked off. Waiting several seconds, he continued his pursuit of her. He would find out what was going on, one way or another. He came around another corner and caught site of Rouge. She seemed to be talking on her phone again.

"What plans are you laying now," he murmured.

He was getting close. Just a few more steps...

WHAM!

Shadow fell backwards, clutching at his face. He hadn't even seen the door open.

"Oy! You alright, mate?"

Shadow looked up at the speaker. It was a female raccoon. She was quite petite and for a moment he thought she was just a kid. Except for the fact that she was sporting one hell of a rack! She was dressed in a lime-green corset with boots and gloves. She was standing over Shadow, leaning down, her bust straining against the corset straps.

"Hey! Earth to whoever-you-are! You okay, mate?"

Shadow shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine," he replied. "I should have been watching where I was going."

He stood up, waving away the raccoon girl's helping hands. Once he was back on his feet, he looked around and cursed. Rouge was nowhere in sight! And he had been so close to getting his answers. Clenching his fist, he slammed it into the wall, leaving a fist-sized dent.

"Whoa! Easy, mate," the raccoon said. "You break it and you'll pay for it."

Shadow whirled around to face her. "Do you have ANY idea what you've done," he demanded. "I had almost caught up with her!"

The raccoon glanced down the hallway. "Who," she asked.

Shadow slumped, anger draining from him.

"Forget it," he sighed. "Just forget it."

He slid down and sat back against the wall. So close. All that tailing and now he had lost track of Rouge. Who knew where she was now. He rubbed his brow, feeling a headache coming on.

The raccoon knelt down beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You look tense, mate," she said. "What's got your spines in a bunch, eh?"

Shadow waved her away. "Just leave me alone."

"Sheesh! Ain't you just a bloomin' onion," she said. "And no wonder." She squeezed his shoulder. "Just look how knotted up your muscles are. You're wound up tighter than a Tasmanian devil meeting his in-laws."

Shadow looked up in confusion. "What?"

She grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet with surprising strength for someone so petite looking.

"C'mon, mate. We're goin' to help you relax. You just leave it to me. I'll have you feelin' right as rain."

"But, I..." Shadow replied as she pulled him onwards.

Just down the hallway opposite of their location, Rouge watched the raccoon girl dragging a protesting Shadow away.

"Great timing, Marine," she whispered. Now that Shadow was preoccupied, she could go about her business. Turning, she walked off towards her private office.

It wasn't long before Marine and Shadow reached their destination: A doorway with her name on it. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, she entered, pulling Shadow in with her. Inside, the room was much like Hershey's room, with one notable difference: In one corner of the room, there was a massage table set up. Next to it were several smaller tables with candles, incense, and bottles of oil.

Marine led Shadow across the room towards the massage table. Upon reaching it, she indicated to Shadow to have a seat.

"Well, go on, mate. Pop a squat."

"I really don't think...," Shadow began.

"SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN ON THE BLOOMIN' TABLE, YA STUBBORN WANKER!

Shadow obeyed, surprised by her outburst. Marine then motioned him to lay flat on his stomach. He complied. Making himself comfortable, he lay there waiting for her to make her next move.

"There now," she said smiling. "Was that so hard? You just lay there and relax and let me work my magic."

Standing at the side of the table, Marine flexed and cracked her fingers. Reaching down, she began massaging Shadow's shoulders. Her fingers dug into him, pressing and kneading in all the right spots. Despite himself, Shadow was enjoying the treatment, feeling his tension steadily melt away and bringing a relaxing sensation to him.

After several minutes, Marine halted her massage. "Now, let's do something about that back, mate," she said. She grabbed a bottle of massage oil and climbed up onto the table. Shadow felt her weight descend on top of him as she straddled his back.

"Is this part of the treatment," he asked.

She smiled. "It makes it easier to massage from this vantage," she explained, opening the bottle of oil.

She poured some out onto her hands, rubbed them together and leaned down. She placed her oil-slicked hands onto his back and began rubbing up and down. Her fingers dug in, pressing against the knots and pressure points. Shadow sighed contentedly, almost drifting off to sleep.

Marine leaned close to his head. "Enjoying it, mate," she whispered into his ear.

Shadow nodded, eyes closed, savoring the massage.

Smiling, Marine sat up. Unbeknownst to the black hedgehog, Marine reached behind her back and started untying the corset strings. Once loose, she pulled the top down and released her breasts. Taking the bottle, she dribbled oil down her rack. Then she rubbed them together, spreading the slick substance all over. After she had done this, she lowered herself down onto Shadow's back, pressing her bosom into him.

Shadow almost didn't register the warm soft sensation on his back. Then it dawned on him that it was two soft things pressing against him. And what's more, he had a sneaking suspicion of just what said things were.

"Uh, Marine..." he said.

"Shhh," she replied. "Just enjoy it, mate."

She began rubbing her boobs up and down his back, and at times squishing them against him. Shadow lay there, reveling in the soft warmth rubbing against him. They were so soft and plump. It came as no surprise to him when his loins began to stir, causing slight discomfort. He shifted slightly, trying to relieve the pressure on his groin.

Marine pressed herself more into him and leaned in close. "What's the matter, mate? You seem fidgety."

"Well, it's, um…," Shadow stammered.

Marine nodded understandingly. "Got a little stimulated, eh? Well, we'd better fix that then."

She climbed off Shadow and slid off the table. Shadow sat up and sat at the edge of the table, erection now on display. Marine walked around and knelt down in front of Shadow, licking her lips at the sight of his throbbing dick.

"Strewth, mate. Now that's an impressive rod ya got there."

She took hold of his member, rubbing it between her hands. She then started running one hand up and down the shaft. Following that, she took her large breasts in both hands and enfolded his dick into the warm folds of her bosom. Pressing them together, she began massaging Shadow's penis, moving her tits up and down. Shadow thrust his member into her mouth as she pleasured him with her rack. Without breaking stride, Marine began sucking the tip and shaft, running her tongue all over it. Shadow grunted and then climaxed. Marine pulled back, allowing the shower of cum to splash all over her face and tits.

Shadow leaned back onto the table, recovering, while Marine savored the hot cum that covered her. Shadow handed her a tissue. She took it and cleaned up the excess semen. Licking her lips, she stood up.

"Mm. Nicely done, mate," she commented, tossing the tissue into the trash. She glanced down and saw Shadow was still rock hard. "Crikey! Still solid I see." She smiled as she stroked his member. "Good. We're just getting started."

She pushed him back onto the table. He lay back as Marine climbed on top of him. Crawling forward, she brought her crotch up close to his face.

"Here, mate," she said. "Give us a good lickin'."

Shadow reached up and rubbed a finger across her panties. He then pulled the thong aside and placed his finger against her clit. He ran it up and down gently, almost teasingly. Marine shivered.

"Ooohhh, that tickles, mate," she gasped.

Shadow smiled as he inserted his index and middle finger in. Marine gasped louder as he moved his fingers in and out, feeling the warm moisture of her pussy. Pulling his fingers out, he brought Marine's vagina closer to his mouth. Pushing his head forward, he enveloped her opening in his mouth and began sucking and eating her out. Marine moaned, running her hands through his head-spikes. Shadow stuck his tongue into her pink folds, licking and running it all over her orifice. Marine cried out as she climaxed. She leaned back, panting. Shadow licked his lips, enjoying her taste.

"Blimey, mate," she said, "You're good. I don't think anyone's ever made me orgasm like that before."

"Care to feel that sensation more," Shadow asked, rubbing his erect penis against her ass.

Smiling, Marine reached down and took hold of his member and then guided it to her drenched pussy. Lowering herself down onto it, she gasped as it penetrated her. After a few seconds, she recovered and slowly began moving her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy into his groin. Shadow took hold of her hips and began thrusting up into her. Marine moaned loudly, then reached up and grabbed her breasts, fondling and caressing them. Shadow continued pumping her, watching her play with her ample bosom. Sitting up, he removed her hands and placed his mouth over her right nipple, sucking away, as he took hold of her left breast, tweaking and pinching her other nipple. Marine cried out in pleasure, grabbing Shadow's head and pulling him further into her soft rack. Pleasuring her tits, Shadow thrust harder and faster, feeling the overwhelming sexual surge building up within him.

"Oh, yeah," Marine moaned. "Fuck me, mate! Make me feel good!"

Shadow pumped in and out, reaching his limits. "Marine! I'm cumming!"

They both groaned loudly as Shadow shot his load into her. Marine shuddered with ecstasy, reveling in the warm cum filling her. Slumping forward, she held onto Shadow as he spent his entire load. Both sat there, breathing heavily, exhausted and spent. Shadow pulled out of her and lay back on the massage table. Marine laid down next to him, draping one arm over him.

"Now that was wonderful, mate," Marine said. "You got the touch, no doubt about it."

Shadow remained silent. He stared up at the ceiling, thoughts elsewhere.

"What's wrong, mate," Marine asked.

"Were you under orders from Rouge," he asked.

Marine sat up. "Orders? What are you..."

"Don't play innocent," Shadow replied. "It was no coincidence you just happened to come out that door that hit me in the face. Rouge had it all set up, didn't she?"

Marine was unusually quiet. That silence only confirmed his suspicions. Sitting up, he slid off the table. The raccoon girl looked slightly nervous.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Shadow said. "Just because she told you to do it, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy myself." He smiled at her. "And that massage really made me feel better. Thanks."

Marine looked stunned. She had expected him to blow up at her. Instead, he was surprisingly calm.

"I should probably get going," Shadow said, making his way towards the door.

"Wait," Marine called out. Shadow stopped and turned back to face her. "Look, whatever you might think about her, Rouge means no harm. Please, believe me. She has her reasons for doin' things the way she does."

Shadow stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. "I suppose I'll find out sooner or later. Take care, Marine." He turned and exited her room.

From her private office, Rouge watched Shadow exit Marine's room. He stood still in the hallway, then he glanced up at the camera watching him. Rouge understood that look. He was backing off but not giving up. Then he walked off down the hallway. Rouge smiled. Now, more than ever, she was certain. He was worthy.

End of Chapter 8...


	9. Chapter 9 Wild Time Pt 1

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 9: Wild Time Part 1

"Ladies, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

Rouge sat back in her chair, gazing around at the assembled girls standing around her desk. Her "Elite" girls from the lounge.

"Not like we have anything better to do."

Rouge turned to the speaker, a young female fox with reddish fur, brown hair and a yellow ribbon.

"Oh, why's that, Fiona," she asked.

"Because the last few customers you let into the lounge were real losers, that's why," Fiona snapped. "Seriously, how did they even get in here in the first place?"

"Now, Fiona," a soft voice reprimanded, "It's not Rouge's fault you have such high standards."

Fiona glared in the direction of the speaker, a female rabbit with cream colored fur. "Watch it, Vanilla. Just because you're soft hearted with every moron who waltzes through the door, doesn't mean I am."

"I'm with Fiona," a female echidna in tight black leather spoke up. Her name was Lien-Da, also known by her nickname, Kommissar. "So far I've been very disappointed with my consorts, too."

"That's because you scare them off with your kinky S&M shtick," sniped a chipmunk with fiery red hair. Her name was Sally. "How do you expect to get more guys in here if your consorts tell everyone about the way you treat them. And you're no better Fiona."

"Ah, bite me, bitch," Fiona snarled back. "If you want to see rough, I'll show you rough."

At that point Rouge stepped in to diffuse the situation. "Alright, enough! This is getting us nowhere! Now calm down and shut up!"

Fiona and Sally glared at each other, and for a moment, Rouge thought they might come to blows. Fortunately, they backed down and returned their attention to the brothel owner. Composing herself, Rouge settled back into her chair.

"Now, I will admit the last few patrons were, shall we say, a letdown. However, at this moment, we have 4 new customers, and so far, the other girls have nothing but the best to say about them."

"We've heard that before," Fiona muttered.

Rouge shot a frosty glare in her direction. "That being said, perhaps it would be best to see for yourselves." She pulled out a small remote and pointed it at the monitors adorning the wall. Pushing the button, the screens came to life, bringing up images of Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails. Next to their images were full stats and reports given by the ladies they had visited.

Lien-Da whistled. "Wow. Those are some pretty impressive stats."

Fiona eyed Tails' image. "He seems pretty young, and yet, the numbers don't lie."

Rouge smiled in satisfaction. "You see, I've learned from past mistakes. I'm making sure we only get the best."

Sally gazed at Sonic's picture. "I like the looks of him," she commented, licking her lips in anticipation.

By now the other assembled girls were commenting and agreeing. Rouge sat silently, watching. Things were starting to look up. Even Fiona and Lien-Da seemed anxious. That was a huge relief. Those two could be so demanding and hard to deal with at times.

While the girls continued their evaluation, Rouge picked up her cell phone and punched in a number. A few seconds passed and then someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Rouge here," Rouge answered. "It's time for you and your partner to make your move. You know what to do."

"Understood. We won't let you down."

Rouge hung up her phone and returned her gaze to the monitors. Okay boys, she thought, don't _you_ let me down.

"Sonic! Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic turned around to see Tails running towards him.

"Hey, li'l buddy," he greeted his friend. "Have anymore luck?"

"Yes," Tails panted, coming to a stop in front of Sonic. "But never mind that. I just got a look into the V.I.P. lounge. And it was amazing!"

"Really," Sonic said. "Knuckles and I got a sneak peak, too. And you're right, it is amazing!" He high-fived Tails. "We're going to get in there! Whatever it takes!"

Tails nodded, excitement tinging his voice. "Damn right we are! Let's keep this up! I'm out of here! Later!" He turned and ran off back down the hallway.

Sonic watched him go. He was very proud of his friend. Tails was certainly gaining more confidence. He turned back to where Knuckles was standing. Both he and the echidna had just returned to the main area of the brothel and were relaxing a moment before heading back out again. He walked up to Knuckles to see that he was holding a letter.

"What's that, Knux," he asked.

"An invitation," Knuckles replied. "Someone delivered it to me a moment ago. It says that you and I are to go to the "Woods". Whatever that means."

"The woods," Sonic said, perplexed. "I never saw any woods around here."

"Well, it gives directions," Knuckles said. "Apparently it's a place right here in the brothel. And it's located this way. Follow me." He took off with Sonic trailing behind him.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. A large wooden door stood before them. They stood in front of it a moment, wondering whether to go in or not.

"Well, we were skeptical about the whole karaoke thing," Sonic said. "Maybe this will be the same."

Knuckles shrugged. "I guess so. No guts no glory." Reaching out, he took hold of the doorknob and pushed the door open. Without another word both hedgehog and echidna entered.

They stood in stunned silence. Before their eyes was a forest! Trees, bushes, even a river! A genuine river! It was as if they had stepped outside. Yet they could see the ceiling above them, complete with skylights, allowing moonlight to filter in.

"How the hell did Rouge manage this," Knuckles asked.

"How does she afford it," Sonic responded.

They gazed around, looking for signs of life. It was very quiet and still. Why had they been invited here?

Suddenly, a sound caught Sonic's attention. He turned in the direction, noticing a strand of bushes moving.

"Hey, Knux," Sonic whispered. "Over there. I don't think we're alone in here."

Knuckles looked over towards the bushes. They had stopped moving now. "What do we do," he whispered back.

The bushes shook again, and something moved deeper into the trees. Knuckles whirled around as a second sound opposite of them caught his attention.

"Looks like there's two of them," he said.

"Okay, here's the plan," Sonic replied. "You go in that direction, and I'll go after the first one we heard."

Knuckles nodded. "Got it. Be careful." He took off after his target.

Sonic revved up his super speed and dashed after his intended target. He zig-zagged through the trees and came to a stop in a clearing. He glanced in every direction trying to locate whoever, or whatever, was out there. Behind him, a pair of green eyes watched him from the bushes. As Sonic turned to look in another direction, the watcher made it's move...

Sonic was gazing around when the attack came. His only warning was a rustling of bushes, and then something sprang out at him. He felt something heavy tackle him to the ground as he turned to face his attacker. He landed hard on the ground, his assailant pinning him.

Sonic struggled, trying to see through the darkness who was attacking him. From above, moonlight drifted through the sky-light, illuminating the area just enough for Sonic to get a good look...and he instantly stopped his struggling.

Pinning him to the ground, was a female wolf with long black hair adorned with a white stripe. She was clad in a lite-blue top and bottoms, which clung tightly to her, accentuating her large bosom. In the silver moonlight, she was quite breathtaking.

The she-wolf smiled and leaned in close to Sonic. "Good thing this wasn't real, or you'd be dead now."

Sonic gulped nervously. He had no doubt she could have backed that threat up. Yet despite that, he was mesmerized by her feral beauty.

"Uh, nice to meet you, miss," he replied.

"The name's Lupe," she said. ''And you are?"

"Sonic. Is this how you normally greet people?"

Lupe grinned, flashing white teeth and fangs. "Sorry. I just like to have a little fun with my "prey". It's the animal in me."

Something in her tone of voice caused Sonic to get aroused. It was clear to him now that this must be her idea of foreplay and she wanted to have some real fun with him.

His suspicions were confirmed when Lupe leaned in and kissed Sonic. He decided it was best to go with it. As she continued to kiss him, Lupe reached down and began to rub Sonic's dick, which gradually grew harder. Lupe then took hold of it and began stroking the shaft up and down. Sonic reached up and pulled her top aside, freeing her breasts. Lupe pulled out of the kiss and moved her chest closer to the hedgehog's face. Sonic licked her exposed nipple, running his tongue over it. He then placed his mouth over her breast and began sucking on it.

"Mm, suck it good, Sonic," Lupe moaned, pumping Sonic's dick harder. The blue hedgehog took hold of her other breast and caressed it, continuing to suck away. Sonic felt the pressure building up in his member. He squeezed Lupe's breast and shot his load off, covering her hand in cum.

Lupe licked the warm cum from her hand, savoring it. She ran her tongue over her lips.

"Mmm, now that's tasty," she said. She pulled her bottoms down and lay down on the grass. She then spread her legs open. "Come here, Sonic. I want you to have a taste of me now."

Sonic made his way towards her, moving in close to her groin. Taking hold of her hips, he placed his face close to her vagina. He pulled her folds apart and began licking her. Lupe moaned and wriggled in pleasure. Sonic pushed his tongue in further, twisting it around and licking rapidly. Lupe's whole body quivered and she was panting heavily. Tensing, she cried out as she climaxed.

Sonic sat up, wiping a hand across his mouth. Lupe lay on her back, breathing hard. She gazed up at him and smiled.

"So, how was it," she asked.

"Delicious," he replied. He reached down and caressed her drenched pussy. "Now, how about the main course?"

Lupe nodded, spreading her legs further, inviting him in. Sonic grabbed her hips and lifted them slightly. He then pushed his erect dick into her waiting vagina. Lupe moaned loudly as he started thrusting into her. She dug her claws into the grass, clenching tightly. Her breasts bounced up and down as Sonic pumped her harder.

"Oh, oh," she moaned. "Oh, fuck, yes! Harder, Sonic! More! Fuck me!"

Sonic thrust harder and sped up. He held onto her, feeling himself reach his limits. He let out a loud moan and released his sperm into her. He fell forward, lying draped across her. Lupe lay still underneath him, panting. She reached up and ran her hand through his head-spikes.

"Oh, my god," she said. "That felt wonderful." She pulled him closer, smothering his face into her bosom. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt something hard poking against her. "Sonic, are you..."

Sonic sat up. Lupe gazed downward and saw that he was indeed erect once more. She stared at his throbbing dick in amazement.

"You just came and you're hard again so soon," she exclaimed. "Wow."

Sonic shrugged. "You feel up to another round?"

"Are you kidding," she replied. She turned around and presented her ass. "Go to it. Give me another good fucking."

Sonic grinned. Oh, he was enjoying this! Taking hold of her ample ass, he moved in and thrust his dick into her from behind. Sonic moved his hips back and forth, pumping her hard. Lupe moaned, lying on the ground, cushioned by her soft breasts.

"Mmmnnnn, yeah," she groaned. "Give it to me, Sonic! That feels soooo good!"

Sonic reached down and lifted her leg, coming at her sideways, pumping harder. He continued, speeding up. For a moment or two, he kept up the pace, then, with a final hard thrust, he climaxed. Lupe cried out, feeling the hot cum gushing into her.

Sonic collapsed to the ground, totally spent. Lupe came over and lay down next to him, draping an arm over his chest. For a few moments, they lay there in the moonlit grass, resting.

"That was great," Lupe commented. "I think you came even more the 2nd time around. You've got some excellent stamina.''

Sonic reached over and fondled her breasts. "These helped, too, you know. The right motivation."

Lupe chuckled. "You're too much."

Suddenly, Sonic sat up. "Holy shit! Knuckles! I forgot about him! I need to make sure he's alright!"

Lupe pulled him back down. She then snuggled against him. "Relax. Your friend is in no danger. The other one in here is a friend of mine. As soon as he catches up with her, she'll show him a good time."

Sonic lay back and relaxed. "By any chance was this all set up?"

Lupe smiled. "Is that a problem?"

Sonic thought for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Nah. I ain't complaining."

Lupe climbed on top of him, her breasts squishing against his chest. "Glad to hear it. You know, your friend will probably be busy for a while yet." She reached down and stroked his dick. "Maybe we could go another round?"

Sonic grinned. Oh, yeah, this was turning out to be one hell of a night. He laid back and relaxed as Lupe straddled him.

End of Chapter 9...


	10. Chapter 10 Wild Time Pt 2

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 10: Wild Time Part 2

Shadow made his way down the hall, pondering what he should do next. While he wasn't as adamant about confronting Rouge as before, he still wasn't about to let it go that easily. She still had some explaining to do. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he never noticed someone else coming down the hall opposite of him.

WHUMP! Shadow staggered backwards, more surprised than hurt.

"Who...," he began. "Oh, it's you Tails."

Sure enough, it was the two-tailed fox. He stood up from the ground where he had fallen after bumping into Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow. Sorry about that," he apologized. "Guess I let my excitement get the better of me."

"Excitement," Shadow asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I'm trying my hardest to get into the lounge of course. I got a glimpse inside and it was awesome. So, I..."

"Wait," Shadow interrupted. "How did you see inside the lounge?"

Tails glanced around, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "One of the girls I met. She gave me a security code to use in the monitor room. It showed me the lounge and some of the girls."

Shadow raised an eyebrow incredulously. "She just gave you the code?"

"Yeah. And Sonic told me he and Knuckles got a look inside, too."

"How," Shadow demanded.

"Another one of the girls told Knuckles about a secret panel in the men's room," Tails explained.

"Just like that," Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Tails replied. "Why? What's wrong?"

Shadow shook his head. "Nothing. I haven't seen inside there yet. Strange nobody told me any of this."

Tails looked bewildered. "You mean, none of the girls mentioned any way to get a sneak peek? That is strange."

Shadow waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind. Don't let me stop you from pursuing your goal." He brushed past Tails, who watched him go, feeling some concern for the black hedgehog.

This was no coincidence, Shadow thought. The fact the girls had shared such information with complete strangers made his earlier suspicions return with a vengeance. Well, no more pussyfooting around. It was time to get his answers. He stormed down the hallway, knowing there was one place he could find Rouge: Her office. Soon he found what he was looking for. The doorway to Rouge's office stood just down the hall. Unfortunately, two security guards stood in his way.

"Whoa, there, buddy," one guard said as Shadow approached. "Authorized personnel only."

"Never mind that crap," Shadow snapped. "Let me in. I need to talk to Rouge, right now."

"No can do," the guard replied. "Now vacate the area."

Shadow reached out and grabbed the guard by the shirt collar. "Listen to me, you asshole! I'm sick and tired of being jerked around and manipulated! And I'm not going anywhere until I speak to Rouge right fucking now!"

Suddenly, the office door opened and out stepped Rouge. Rather than looking mad about the commotion, she was smiling.

"I like a man who's not afraid to speak his mind," she said. "Or afraid to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Let him go, Shadow. You want answers, then by all means, come in." She indicated her office.

Shadow released his hold on the guard, who looked rather relieved. Pushing past both guards, he made his way towards the office. Rouge stood to one side, allowing him access. After he was inside, she turned and entered, closing the door behind her.

Elsewhere in the brothel, Knuckles was dealing with a situation of his own. After he and Sonic had parted ways in the forest room, he had relentlessly pursued whatever it was that was hiding in the bushes. And it was quick. He glanced around the wooded area around him, watching and listening for any sign of his quarry. It was quiet, too quiet. A slight movement to his right caused him to react. He lunged at the bushes, hoping to lay hands on whatever was hiding in them. He crashed to the ground, missing. He glanced up just in time to see a shadowy figure darting off into the trees.

"Agile, aren't you," he said. He scrambled to his feet and continued his pursuit. He came to a small clearing, and looked around, taking in his surroundings. No bushes, he noted, so no cover. That left the trees. Either his opponent was hiding behind them or...

Instinct warned him and he reacted just in time. Something whizzed past him from above, narrowly missing him. He glanced at the object as it landed on the ground. It was a boomerang. Knuckles knelt down and retrieved it. As he looked it over, he heard a girl's voice ring out from the trees.

"Ah, crap! Stupid boomerang! You were supposed to come back to me!"

Knuckles turned his gaze upwards and saw someone sitting on a tree branch. In the moonlight he could just barely make out the appearance of her.

"Hey, down there," she called down to Knuckles. "Could you toss that up here to me?"

Knuckles stared upwards in confusion. Then, shrugging, he tossed the boomerang in her direction. The girl in the tree reached out to catch the incoming projectile, only to lose her balance and tumble to the ground with a shout. The shadowy figure crashed to the ground, cursing. Concerned, Knuckles rushed over to see if she was alright.

He arrived just as the girl was sitting up, dusting herself off. "Are you alright," Knuckles asked.

The girl scrambled to her feet. "Fine. I'm just fine."

Up close, Knuckles could now get a good look at her. She was a young badger with lite-brown fur, with dark brown fur topping her head. She wore a grey top, which, Knuckles couldn't help but notice, kept a decent pair of boobs held in check. She was also sporting a grey loincloth, covering her petite midriff. She was quite cute looking, with bright blue eyes.

Abruptly, she turned away from Knuckles and began searching around. "Now, where did that boomerang land," she muttered to herself. She dropped on all fours to the ground and started looking through the grass. Knuckles noticed that her short loincloth pulled up a bit revealing no underwear and a cute ass.

"Um, do you need some help, miss," he asked.

"The name's Sticks," she replied, waving her hand dismissively. "And I can find my boomerang by myself."

Knuckles watched her continue her search for a moment, then walked over towards the tree Sticks had been sitting in and looked around the immediate area. Sure enough, just as he thought, there was the boomerang right at the base of the tree. He stooped down and retrieved it. Walking back over to the badger girl, he cleared his throat. Sticks stopped her search and looked up.

"I believe this belongs to you," Knuckles said, holding up the boomerang.

Sticks leapt up and embraced the echidna, taking him by surprise.

"You found it," she squealed in delight. "My hero!"

"Uh," Knuckles stammered. "It's just a boomerang."

"Just a boomerang," Sticks exclaimed. "It's more than just a boomerang. Oh, how can I ever repay you?"

Knuckles stared at her in confusion. First she had been running him ragged, then she had attacked him, then pretty much ignored him, now she was all lovey-dovey with him. He just couldn't quite figure her out.

A smile spread across Sticks' face. She suddenly pressed her rack against his chest. "Say, I think I just got a good idea on how to thank you." She dropped down to the ground in front of Knuckles. She then reached forward and started rubbing his groin, massaging it in her hands. The stimulation caused Knuckles to get a hard-on. His member stiffened and throbbed in Sticks' hands.

"Whoa," Sticks exclaimed. "Very nice." She stroked his member. "By the way, I didn't get your name, stud."

"Kn-knuckles," he replied, tensing with pleasure from the hand-job.

"Good strong name," she complimented. She leaned in and began running her tongue over the tip, lightly. She twirled it and wrapped it around his dick. Moving in further, she enveloped his pulsing dick in her mouth. She sucked and bobbed her head up and down. As she did this, she reached down and began rubbing her pussy, stimulating it as she sucked Knuckles off. The echidna grabbed her head and thrust his dick in and out of her mouth. Sticks gave a muffled moan as she stroked her vagina. Knuckles thrust once more and released his load. Sticks swallowed the hot cum, tensing as she also came.

Knuckles pulled his member out of her mouth and leaned back against a tree. Sticks wiped her mouth, licking her lips and savoring the taste.

"Mm. That really got me all hot and bothered," she said. Standing, she walked over to a nearby tree and faced it. She glanced over her shoulder at Knuckles, then reached down and lifted her loincloth, revealing her ass. She smiled seductively. "Come on, Knuckles. Give it to me."

Knuckles' dick stood to attention at the invitation. Walking over to her, he took a firm hold of her ass and brought his dick close to her rear end. He rubbed it in between her ass, thrusting it up and down. Sticks wriggled impatiently.

"Hey, quit teasing me," she said. "Put that monster inside me already."

"You got it," Knuckles replied. Without another word, he spread her legs apart and proceeded to insert his cock into her vagina.

"Oh my god," Sticks moaned as he penetrated her. "It's...so big!"

Knuckles began thrusting in and out, pumping her from behind. He squeezed and caressed her ass, causing her to moan in pleasure. Sticks grabbed the tree and held onto it as he fucked her even more. Releasing her ass, Knuckles reached around and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed them and pressed them together, enjoying the softness of them. He thrust faster and harder, keeping a tight hold of her rack.

"Oh, god," Sticks moaned. "I'm...Aaahhh!"

She tensed up as she reached orgasm. She slumped against the tree, panting heavily. Knuckles let go of her breasts and pulled out of her. Sticks pushed away from the tree and turned to face Knuckles, noticing that he was still erect.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Knuckles," she said. "You didn't cum yet." She smiled and leaned her back against the tree. She reached up and yanked her top down, releasing her breasts. She then spread her legs apart. "C'mon. Fuck me to your heart's content. It wouldn't be fair for me to have all the pleasure."

Knuckles came forward. He took hold of Sticks' boobs and began playing with them, squishing them in his hands. He then enveloped her nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it. Sticks moaned, running her hands through his dreadlocks. Knuckles released his hold on her tits and then grabbed her hips. Lifting her left leg, he moved in and inserted his member into her waiting pussy. He began thrusting into her, ramming his dick faster and harder. Sticks grabbed his shoulders and held onto him tightly, moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Oooohhh, yeah," she exclaimed. "Fuck me good, Knuckles! Fill me up with every last drop of cum!"

Knuckles sped up, thrusting harder, feeling himself reaching his limits. He pounded her pussy, and then leaned in, resting his face in between her bouncing breasts. Finally, unable to hold it in any longer, he tensed and released his pent up sperm. Sticks cried out, quivering as hot cum sprayed into her.

Knuckles still held onto Sticks, keeping her pinned up against the tree, as the last of his semen poured out. After a moment, Knuckles released her and pulled out. Sticks lowered herself to the ground, resting her back against the tree. Knuckles stood nearby, watching her. Soon, she looked up at him.

"Very nice, Knuckles," she said. "You really know how to satisfy a girl."

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks. You know, when Sonic and I first came in here...Crap! Sonic! He went after something in the bushes! I have to make sure he's..."

"I'm right here, Knux."

Stepping into view, Sonic approached Knuckles and Sticks. Accompanying him was a female wolf dressed in a blue top and bottoms. She smiled and turned towards the badger.

"Have a good time, Sticks," she asked.

Sticks stood up, straightening her loincloth and pulling her top back up, covering her breasts. "You bet I did. And you, Lupe?"

Lupe draped an arm across Sonic's shoulder, smiling. "Damn straight I did." She turned her attention to Knuckles. "Sorry about the whole chase through the woods. We just like to have some fun before we engage in sex."

Knuckles shrugged. "No harm done. Oh, that reminds me." He handed Sticks her boomerang. "I think this is yours."

Sticks took it, cuddling with it. "Aw, thanks, Knuckles. I really appreciate you rescuing my beloved boomerang."

Sonic raised an eyebrow questioningly at Knuckles. The echidna shook his head. "Don't ask," he said.

Lupe turned to Sonic. "By the way, Rouge called me earlier. She said she wants you two to report to her office. She has something to discuss with you."

Sonic and Knuckles glanced at each other. Could it be? Was Rouge going to...?

"Well, we'd better get going then," Sonic said. He bowed to Lupe and Sticks. "Ladies, we had a wonderful time. Thanks and have a pleasant evening."

Both he and Knuckles turned and made their way to the exit, excitement coursing through them. They had a very good feeling about this.

Sticks stretched. "Well, there they go. Do you think Rouge is going to give them the membership?"

"I hope so," Lupe replied. "I'd love to have some more fun with them."

Sticks hugged her boomerang. "So do I. Right, Boomerang? We'll have to thank our hero, Knuckles, some more next time."

Lupe rolled her eyes. "You're such a weirdo," she muttered.

End of Chapter 10….


	11. Chapter 11 Me, Myself, and I

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 11: Me, Myself, and I

"Have a seat, Shadow," Rouge said, indicating a chair.

Reluctantly, Shadow sat down, eyes watching the brothel owner as she also sat down at her desk. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her right leg over her left one.

She has some nice legs, Shadow thought. Then he mentally chided himself. No distractions! Focus!

Smiling, Rouge lounged in her chair, eyeing Shadow. "So, handsome, what can I do for you?"

Shadow pounded his fist on the desk. "Don't give me that," he growled. "You know damn well why I'm here! I want answers! Why have you been manipulating me and my companions?"

"Manipulating," Rouge replied. "Moi?"

"Yes, you," Shadow said. "Don't think I haven't noticed: Hershey knowing my name, despite the fact I never told her. You leading Sonic and Knuckles to the Karaoke room where two girls are conveniently waiting. Visiting one of the girls just before Tails arrived. Marine suddenly showing up when I was following you. And then there's the fact that my friends managed to get information allowing them a look into the lounge. Information that you probably ordered to be leaked. Now, if that doesn't scream suspicious, then I don't know what does."

For a moment, a heavy silence hung in the air. Then, to Shadow's amazement, Rouge clapped.

"No fooling you, huh," she replied. "You're right. I had a hand in the events of this evening. By the way, you forgot Honey "barging" in on you and Hershey. I thought you could use a little more excitement. Besides, those two work so well together."

Shadow sat in stunned silence. He had expected Rouge to at least deny it a little. Instead, she had openly admitted it.

"But, why," he asked. "Why go to all the trouble to do this? Why manipulate..."

Rouge held up a hand. "Whoa, there, stud. Let me stop you right there. First of all, I never manipulated you or your friends. I just set things up and pointed you in the right direction. Your actions afterwards were your own. Second, the reason I've gone to all this trouble is to ensure that you 4 get into the lounge."

"But, I still don't understand," Shadow said. "Why are you so intent to get us in there?"

"Look, I'll be honest," Rouge said, leaning forward, breasts pressing on top of the desk. "Lately, our customers have been a big let-down. Despite the fact some of them make it into the lounge, they fall short of my Elite girl's expectations. And that's making them upset. They want real men to satisfy them. And, damn it, so do I! So, when you four walked in tonight, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time: Hope. I thought you guys might be the breath of fresh air to liven things up. And so far, you haven't disappointed. That being said, I believe you boys have what it takes to get in."

Shadow was quiet, mulling over what Rouge had just told him. "So, basically, you've been treating us like cattle. Cull the weak and keep the strong. Thanks but no thanks."

"God-damn it, Shadow," Rouge shouted, leaping up from her chair. "This isn't about weak or strong, this is about bringing my girls happiness! They're not just employees! They're like family to me! Do you know I took most of them in and took care of them? I never forced them into this! They decided to work for me, and when they did, I swore I would take care of them! And that also meant giving them the pleasurable company they deserved! They've worked so hard for me and this is my way of thanking them! Making them happy!"

Now Shadow really felt stunned. Of everything he had been expecting this was not it. What's more, he could tell Rouge was being sincere. There were tears in her eyes as she explained her reasons. Suddenly, he remembered Marine's words from earlier.

 _Whatever you might think about her, Rouge means no harm. Please believe me. She has her reasons for doin' things the way she does._

Now the full force of her plea made sense. He also recalled Rouge warning him and his friends earlier about mistreating her girls. Thinking back on it, he had noticed the faint warning tone in her voice. It was all starting to make some sense. Most of the girls were pretty young, so it was a possibility Rouge had taken them in. Most of them probably saw her as a mother figure as well as their boss. Now he suddenly felt ashamed about his previous outburst.

"Rouge, I...don't know what to say," he said. "It never occurred to me just how close you were with your girls. It's just, how you put it..."

Rouge wiped her eyes, her earlier anger melting from her face. "No. You have every right to be mad. I just didn't want to disappoint my girls again. I'm sorry. And...to be honest...I especially wanted you to make it in." She blushed slightly and fell silent.

Shadow started. Was she implying...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yes, come in," Rouge answered, straightening up.

The door opened and the guard from outside poked his head in. "Excuse the interruption, Miss Rouge. But there's a blue hedgehog and an echidna outside. They say you called for them."

Rouge nodded. "Send them in."

The guard nodded and ducked back outside. Rouge leaned in close and whispered to Shadow, "I'd appreciate it if we kept this conversation to ourselves. Please."

Shadow nodded. He turned back around as the door opened and in stepped Sonic and Knuckles. Composing herself, Rouge put on her seductive smile and leaned back in her chair, exuding her alluring charm. She was the brothel owner, all business again.

"Gentlemen," she purred as the hedgehog and echidna entered. "Thank you for joining me. Your friend Shadow just arrived a few moments ago. We've just been shooting the breeze, right, Shadow?"

"Right," Shadow agreed. "About time you two showed up."

Rouge indicated the chairs in front of her desk. "Please, sit. Make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you a beverage or something?"

"Nah, we're cool," Sonic replied. "So, what's this about anyway?"

Rouge smiled. "I think you know, Blue. But before that, we need to wait for one more guest. He should be here soon."

Elsewhere, Tails was making his way to his final choice. The girl he was on his way to see had been named Millie. Oddly though, her image had been unavailable. Maybe a system glitch? Or maybe she had never submitted a picture of herself? Either way, a mystery girl sounded exciting. Soon, he found the door to her room. He felt a thrill of excitement run through him. Without hesitation, he reached out and knocked. He waited a moment and then the door opened...

And found he was facing himself! Tails stared openmouthed at the figure standing before him. It was like looking in a mirror except for the fact that the one standing in front of him was definitely a girl. She had two tails just like him and the same fur color and eyes. The only differences were the fact she had longer eyelashes than him, a slimmer figure, and a big rack to boot. She wore a dark-orange corset and panties. Like Tails, she also stared in surprise. Then, she collapsed in a faint.

Tails reacted quickly. He knelt down beside her. "Hey! Miss, are you alright?"

She didn't respond. Tails glanced around frantically, searching for someone to help. Unfortunately, the halls were empty. Tails decided he would have to help her himself. Reaching down, he scooped the fox girl up into his arms and carried her inside. Making his way across the room, he went straight to her bed and laid her down gently, propping a pillow under her head. The fox girl moaned slightly and stirred. Slowly, her eyes opened and focused on Tails. She sat up and stared at Tails.

"You...You're...you're me," she gasped.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you," Tails replied, staring back at her. She could have been his twin sister. The likeness was astounding. "Are you...Millie?"

She nodded. "Millie Prower," she introduced herself. "But everyone calls me Tailsko as a nickname, for obvious reasons." Here she glanced at her two fluffy tails. "You have two tails as well. Who are you?"

"Miles Prower," he replied. "But my friends call me Tails. How is it you have the same last name as me? And two tails? This doesn't make any sense. Where are you from?"

Tailsko looked sad. "I'm not sure. I really can't remember where I came from. All I know is my name." A tear trickled down from her eye.

Tails felt sorry for her. She looked so lost and distraught. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed his arm around her, comforting her. She leaned into his embrace, sniffling. Tails handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

"So, your last name is the same as mine," he said. "I don't recall ever having any siblings. How did you end up here?"

"I was wandering the streets," she explained. "Not knowing where to go or who to turn to, plagued by amnesia. I was hungry, cold, and scared. And then, I met her."

"You mean Rouge," Tails asked.

Tailsko nodded. "Yes. She took me in and fed me. When I told her I had nowhere to go, she offered me a place to stay here at the brothel. I worked as a hostess for a while and then I..." She blushed and smiled shyly. "Well, I think you can guess where I went from there."

Tails nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," she said. "Miss Rouge has been so kind to me, so I don't mind helping out with the customers. It's not all bad. I have a roof over my head and warm meals and a bed to sleep in. It certainly beats living on the streets with no one to look to for help."

Tails studied her closely. She seemed genuinely happy. And, getting past the unsettling mirror likeness, she was quite alluring. He felt himself feeling attracted to her.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shimmering, and a warm smile on her face.

"You're so kind, Tails," she said. She snuggled against him. "You listened to my story and even helped me when I fainted. Is there some way I can return the favor?"

Tails stroked her hair. "I'm just glad you're feeling better. You really don't have to..."

He was cut off as Tailsko kissed him. For a moment he was surprised by her sudden action. Then he relaxed and proceeded to kiss her back. Locked together in the kiss the two foxes slowly laid back onto the bed. Lips still locked, Tails caressed Tailsko's face gently. She reached up and took his hand in hers, and then she guided it down to her chest. Tails took hold of the corset top and pulled it down, unveiling the female fox's soft breasts. Taking a firm grasp on Tailsko's left breast, Tails gently squeezed it, then began caressing it, feeling her nipple stiffen under his touch. He pulled out of the kiss and leaned down, placing his mouth over her breast. He ran his tongue over her hardened nipple, and then very gently clenched his teeth over it, carefully nipping it. Tailsko moaned and squirmed. Tails then started sucking her breast and grabbed her right one, tweaking her other nipple. He continued sucking, making slurping noises and pulling her nipple.

Tails released his hold on her tit and reached down towards her crotch. He ran his hand down her panties and began stroking her wet pussy. He rubbed her clit, and then proceeded to stick two fingers into her moist folds. Tailsko moaned loudly, hands clenching the bedsheets as Tails moved his fingers in and out of her vagina.

"Ahhh," Tailsko moaned. "Tails...that feels good."

Tails pumped his fingers into her faster and harder, her pussy juices providing lubrication. Then, she tensed up and climaxed, crying out in pleasure. Tails pulled his fingers out, lapping up her juices. Tailsko lay still, panting. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Tails.

"That was good," she said. Her eyes darted downwards, noting that Tails was erect. "Looks like it's my turn to pleasure you." Sitting up, she removed her corset and tossed it onto the floor. "Go ahead and lie down."

Tails obliged. He lay back, resting his head on the pillow. Tailsko moved around to his groin. Lying down in front of him, she reached out and touched her finger tip to his hardened member. Just the mere touch caused Tails to shiver with pleasure. The female fox then took hold of the shaft and slowly started stroking up and down. Moving in closer, she began running her tongue over the tip of Tails' penis. Then she lowered her mouth over his member. Bobbing her head up and down, she sucked and slurped away at his throbbing dick. Tails moaned and reached down, pushing Tailsko's head down more onto his member.

"Oh, god," he moaned. "I'm gonna..."

SPLURT! Tailsko gave a muffled grunt as the hot cum shot out and flowed into her mouth, and down her throat. She swallowed every last drop, then sat up. She smiled at Tails.

"Wow. That was quite a load," she commented. She ran her hand over his member. Once more, the mere touch caused it to stiffen and stand erect. She leaned in and licked it, lapping up any bit of cum leftover. She sat up, licking her lips. "Now, then..." She reached down and pulled her panties off, then tossed them over the side of the bed. Tails sat up and moved over as she crawled over and lay down beside him. She placed her hand over her vagina and rubbed it. "I'm getting so hot down here. Think you can help me with that?"

Grinning, Tails moved around until he was positioned in front of her. He leaned down towards her pussy and ran his tongue over her moist opening. Then he stuck it in further, twisting it all inside her orifice.

"Mmmnnn, yes," Tailsko moaned. "Tails, put it inside me, please."

Tails pulled his tongue out and then moved his stiff cock towards her vagina. He rubbed it against her clit and then thrust it in. Tailsko yelped as he penetrated her. Then she clenched her hands, digging them into the blankets as Tails pumped his cock in and out. He moaned loudly, savoring the moist warmth surrounding his member. Both foxes panted as the incredible thrill of sexual pleasure washed over them. Tails continued thrusting, each movement causing Tailsko's breasts to bounce wildly. She grabbed her bouncing cleavage with both hands, squeezing and caressing them.

"Yes! Oh, Tails," she shouted. "Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

Tails dropped down on top of her and started pumping her harder and faster, panting and gasping.

"I'm almost there, Tailsko," he moaned.

Tailsko grabbed him and held on tightly. "Do it! Cum inside me! Fill me up with your hot cum!"

Tails kept up the pace, thrusting and pumping, pressure building up in his cock. Finally, he gave one final hard thrust, then he let his semen rush out, spraying all inside Tailsko's vagina. The female fox cried out, tensing up as hot cum filled her up. Tails collapsed, exhausted, breathing heavily, head spinning from the exhilaration of passionate sex. Tailsko lay under him, also breathing heavily, still holding onto him.

After several minutes had passed, the two young foxes lay together in the bed, cuddling. Tailsko stroked Tails' chest fur lovingly.

"Now that was wonderful," she cooed. "You're a real stud, you know that?"

Tails grinned, blushing slightly. "Thanks. That was awesome. I really enjoyed every minute of it."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. Then she said, "Tails, you don't think we're related, do you? We look alike and we have the same last name. It can't be a coincidence, can it?"

Tails remained quiet, thinking on her questions. Just what was the story with her? Were they long lost relatives? He shook his head. No. All his life he had been an only child. Wherever she came from, Tails felt certain they weren't relatives. Yet, he felt they had some kind of connection. What, though, he couldn't say.

"I honestly don't think so," he replied. "I'm sure there's some explanation. But whatever it is, I don't regret our time together."

Tailsko smiled warmly, and then kissed him. "Thanks, Tails. You're the nicest guy I've ever met."

RING!

Tailsko reached over to her night stand and picked up the phone. "Yes? I see. Yes, I'll tell him." She hung up and turned back to Tails. "That was Rouge. She wants you to come to her office to discuss something important." She smiled knowingly. "I think you might be on your way to the V.I.P. lounge."

Tails sat up, excited. "You really think so? Then I'd better get over to her office." Settling down slightly, he leaned in and kissed Tailsko. "Thanks. I'll be sure to stop in and see you again sometime. Take care of yourself, Tailsko. I hope your memories return someday." He stood up from the bed and headed for the door, waving good-bye.

Tailsko watched him leave, her heart aflutter. What a nice guy, she thought.

Tails made his way down the hall, searching for the office of the brothel owner. Soon he found it and standing at the door were two security guards. Tails stopped short as they eyed him.

"Uh, hey, fellas," he said. "Um, Rouge is expecting me."

One guard nodded and opened the door, beckoning Tails inside. The young fox strode forward and entered.

"Ah, Tails," Rouge greeted him. "Come in, come in. We've been waiting for you."

Tails noticed that Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were already there. Sonic waved at his friend.

"Hey, pal. You're just in time. Rouge was just about to tell us why she called us her."

Tails sat down in front of Rouge's desk. He glanced towards the brothel owner, who smiled and winked at him.

"Well, boys, now that you're all here, I'll get right to the point. After much deliberation and going over the reports provided by my girls, I've come to the conclusion that you four are worthy to enter the V.I.P. lounge."

''Way past cool," Sonic exclaimed, high-fiving Tails and Knuckles.

Rouge waved her hand. "Now hold your horses, Sonic. I should tell you, that the girls in the lounge will be a bit more challenging to please as opposed to the girls in the main area. That being said, the brothel is about to close for the night. So, I suggest you boys go home and rest up. You had quite a busy night I'm sure. And you'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

Tails let out a loud yawn. He blushed. "Sorry."

Rouge nodded. "See what I mean? So, you boys go home and get a good night's rest and I'll see you here tomorrow."

Sonic stood up, stretching. "Fair enough. We need to bring our A-game and we can't do that if we're worn out. Catch you later, Rouge."

He turned and exited, followed by Knuckles and Tails, who were talking excitedly about tomorrow. Rouge turned to Shadow, who still remained.

"Well, Shadow," Rouge said. "Are you prepared for the lounge?"

Shadow stood up, a confident smile on his face. "They don't call me the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, Rouge." He turned and left, following his companions.

Rouge nodded in satisfaction. She had a real good feeling about this. Those four would not disappoint. She shivered in anticipation. She couldn't wait to see firsthand just how good they were. Just thinking about it made her hot.

"Patience, girl," she said to herself. "All good things come to those who wait."

End of Chapter 11...


	12. Chapter 12 The Princess and the AI

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 12: The Princess and the A.I.

"Finally," Sonic exclaimed. "I thought tonight would never get here! I don't know about you guys, but I could barely sleep, I was so pumped for this!"

The blue hedgehog and his 3 friends were approaching the gates of Rouge's Brothel. It was the next night and all 4 were anxious to get in and finally get a shot at the V.I.P. lounge and the ladies waiting inside. Sonic was practically running, with Knuckles and Tails just as eager. Shadow, however, was calm and cool. Inwardly, though, he was ready for the night's festivities. What's more he found himself especially wanting to see Rouge. The brothel owner's cryptic statement last night had made him curious.

Tails fidgeted nervously. "I'm really looking forward to this, but I won't deny, I'm a little nervous."

Sonic nodded. "I hear ya, pal. We're going to be dealing with the cream of the crop. We need to give it our all."

"Hell, yeah," Knuckles agreed, pounding his fist into his palm. "Let's do this!"

Inside, they found Rouge waiting for them. The brothel owner was sporting the same sexy apparel from the previous night. She smiled and walked towards them as they entered.

"Welcome back, gentlemen," she greeted. "So, I just have one question: Are you ready for the best night of your lives?"

"You know it," Sonic replied. His friends nodded in agreement.

Rouge turned and gestured down the hall. "Then follow me, boys."

They walked down the hallways, each step bringing them closer to the lounge. Soon they came to the infamous doorway. Rouge halted in front of it and then turned to face them.

"Now then," she said. "Just a reminder: Treat my girls right. And above all else," she smiled seductively, "show them a good time."

She turned back to the door and pushed it open. She then entered, Sonic and co. following her in. Despite the fact they had gotten a sneak peak of the lounge, the mere sight was beyond description. It was so much more lavish and fancier than the main area. Much like the outside, there were various doors, each with different names imprinted on them.

"Well, here we are," Rouge said. "The lounge. Is it everything you hoped for?"

"Shouldn't we wait and see the girls before answering that," Shadow replied.

Rouge shrugged. "Fair enough. I'll leave you 4 to it. Oh, and one more thing, my room is in here, too." She indicated a black door situated at the central hallway. "Be sure to stop in and see me after you've met my girls. I'll be waiting for you." She winked at them and then walked off to her room.

"Oooohhh," Sonic said, shivering with anticipation. "This is gonna be a great night. Gentlemen, let's do it to it." With that, they split up, each choosing their first destination.

In her room, Rouge lay back on her bed, stretching and relaxing against the silky pillows. The time had finally come. Everything rested on those 4 boys. She smiled, imagining how much she was going to enjoy them later. Just the thought was turning her on. She reached her hand downwards and started stroking her pussy, fantasizing about what she would do with them.

"Mmmnnn," she moaned as she pleasured herself, pumping her fingers in and out of her vagina. She writhed sensually, and then started massaging her breast. She panted and moaned as she fingered herself faster, squeezing her breast and sometimes pinching her nipple. She tensed as she orgasmed, and then she settled back, breathing heavily.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, boys," she whispered.

Out in the hallway, Sonic glanced at the various doors, wondering where to start. Finally, his eyes settled on a lite-blue door. The name Sally was etched on the plaque and a crown symbol was imprinted just above the words. That seemed like a good place to start. He strolled towards the door. Upon reaching it, he knocked and then waited. A moment passed, and then the door opened. Sonic stared in awe at the girl standing before him.

She was a chipmunk with lite-brown fur, fiery red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. She wore a buttoned-up lite-blue vest that contained a very nice sized rack, lite-blue boots and blue panties. She smiled as she glanced over Sonic.

"Finally," she said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I presume? I've been anxious to meet you after Rouge told me all about you." She reached out her hand. "I'm Sally. Welcome to the V.I.P. lounge."

Sonic took her hand in his, still struck by her beauty. "The pleasure's all mine," he replied.

She gestured inside. "Come on in. I've been looking forward to this all night." She pulled Sonic through the door, closing it behind him.

Inside, the room was much like the other rooms if not slightly more extravagant looking. Sally pulled Sonic along, leading him towards the bed. Upon reaching it, she stood in front of Sonic and placed her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Sonic felt her soft bosom press against his chest as she leaned in close and then she kissed him. He grabbed hold of her and returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, frenching her. Her right hand moved up, running through his head-spikes. He in turn moved his hands downwards, rubbing along her back. He kept moving his hands down until they came to rest on her ass. He took hold of her rear end and began caressing it.

Sally broke off from the kiss. "Mmm. You give a great massage, Sonic," she purred. She reached down and cupped her hand against Sonic's groin. "How about I give you a massage?"

Without waiting for his answer, she knelt down in front of him. Sonic's member stood erect, pulsing. Sally reached forward and took hold of it in her hands. She moved her fingers expertly, massaging and caressing his dick. Sonic shivered with pleasure at her soft touch. She grabbed his shaft and began stroking him. As she did this, she leaned in and ran her tongue over the tip of his member. After licking him for a few moments, she engulfed the top of his dick with her mouth, slurping and sucking, all while stroking his shaft.

Sonic moaned, feeling the warmth of her mouth surrounding his penis. He clenched his hands as he felt himself reaching his limit. "Sally...I'm cumming!"

SPLURT!

Sally felt his hot sperm shoot out into her mouth. She pulled back, swallowing some, while the rest sprayed onto her face. She sat back, licking her lips and wiping away the excess cum. She opened her eyes and glanced at Sonic's member, still dripping with semen. She leaned in and lapped up the white substance, savoring the taste. After she had finished, she stood up, wiping her hand across her mouth.

"Mmmm. Tasty," she commented with a smile. "Now, let's heat things up more."

She reached up and began unbuttoning her vest. No longer confined, her breasts burst out of the vest, bouncing slightly. She removed her vest completely and tossed it aside. Then she bent down and pulled off her blue panties, leaving them on the floor where they lay. She stood up, allowing Sonic a moment to get a good view of her naked body. The blue hedgehog stood there admiring every inch of her. Satisfied, Sally backed up and sat down on the edge of the bed. She then spread her legs, revealing her pink womanhood.

"Come to me, Sonic," she beckoned.

Sonic came forward then knelt down in front of Sally. He stared for a moment at her vagina which was already moist. He reached forward and started rubbing his hand over it. Sally squirmed, shivering slightly. Sonic proceeded to stick two fingers in. He moved them in and out, feeling her pussy getting wetter with each push. Pulling his fingers out, Sonic leaned in and began licking her, running his tongue all over her folds. Sally placed her hands on the top of his head, pushing him closer into her vagina.

"Mmmnnnn," she moaned. "That's good."

Sonic pulled back, panting. "I can't wait anymore, Sally. I'm so ready to do you."

Sally moved back further, laying back on the bed, legs spread invitingly. "Then come and fuck me, Sonic. I want it, too."

Sonic climbed up onto the bed. Taking hold of Sally's bottom half, he wrapped her legs around him, and then he placed his throbbing dick against her moist opening. He pushed it in, feeling the moist warmth of her pussy enveloping him. Sally flinched, crying out.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "So...big!"

Sonic began thrusting, pumping her fast and hard. Sally moaned loudly, hands reaching up and taking a hold of her bouncing breasts. She squeezed them, and squirmed sensuously.

"Oh, yeah," she moaned. "That's soooo fucking good! Harder, Sonic! Give me more!"

Sonic lifted her hips up and thrust his dick into her pussy harder. His hands clenched tightly into her sides, caressing and digging his fingers in. Sally continued massaging her rack, digging her own fingers into them. Sonic leaned down, locking lips with her as he continued pumping her. Sally returned the kiss, both their tongues intertwining together. All too soon, Sonic felt himself reaching his limits.

"Sally, I'm about to cum," he said.

Sally grabbed hold of him. "Cum inside me," she moaned. "Pour it all into me!"

Sonic thrust several more times until, finally, his pent up sperm flooded out and into Sally's pussy. She cried out in sheer ecstasy, enjoying the warm cum filling her up. Sonic collapsed forward, totally spent. Sally reached up and stroked his face, smiling.

"That felt wonderful," she said. "You're better than I imagined."

Sonic sat up, grinning. "Thanks. I really enjoyed it, too." He stood up and stretched.

Sally sat up on the edge of the bed. "You're not leaving already, are you?"

Sonic turned back to face her. "Well, if you want me stay a little longer, I could."

Sally smiled. "Good. Because I just had a wonderful idea. How about a 3-way?"

Sonic nearly stumbled at the suggestion. "Did...did you just say 3-way?"

Sally nodded. "I sure did. In fact, the one I have in mind is actually here now."

Sonic looked around but saw no one. "Um, where," he asked.

"Nicole," Sally said. "Please show yourself."

Sonic started as a light shimmered in front of him. The light coalesced and there stood a beautiful female lynx with lite-brown fur, black hair, and dazzling emerald green eyes. She was dressed only in a purple gown.

"Here I am Sally," she replied. She turned and smiled at Sonic. "Hello, there, Sonic. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nicole. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sonic stared wide-eyed at Nicole. "How did...Where did...,"he stammered.

"Allow me to explain," Sally said, standing up and walking towards Nicole. "You see, Nicole is an Artificial Intelligent lifeform. She appears as a solid holographic projection."

"How solid are we talking," Sonic asked.

In response, Nicole took Sonic's hand and pressed it to her breast. "Is this solid enough?"

Sonic gulped, his hand squeezing her breast gently. "Oh, I'd say that's pretty solid." He released his hold on her. "That's pretty awesome."

Sally came around and stood behind Nicole. "Isn't it though? Say, Nicole, how do you feel about having some fun with Sonic?"

Nicole smiled, seductively. "That sounds good to me."

Sally glanced over her friend. "Okay. But first, let's do something about your clothes."

"Of course," the A.I. replied.

Her clothing shimmered and then disappeared, leaving Nicole completely naked. She gasped in surprise as Sally suddenly grabbed her breasts and squished them together.

"Now that's more like it," Sally purred, caressing Nicole's boobs.

She leaned in and kissed her friend from behind. Nicole kissed her back, placing her hands over Sally's and massaging her breasts more. The two girls continued kissing as Sonic stood nearby watching. He reached down and rubbed his erection. He took hold of his dick and began jerking off, enjoying the sight of the two girls making out.

Sally, lips still locked with Nicole's, glanced over at him. She motioned with one hand, beckoning him over. Abandoning his masturbation, Sonic came forward. Sally indicated Nicole's pussy. Sonic nodded in understanding. He knelt down in front of Nicole, moving his face close to her moist vagina. He ran his tongue over her opening. Nicole gave a muffled moan as he began eating her out, while Sally continued to play with her boobs and kiss her. Nicole trembled from the double service she was receiving. Then, she tensed and broke off the kiss, moaning loudly as she climaxed. Sonic pulled back, licking his lips. Sally still held onto Nicole, who was panting.

"Did that feel good, Nicole," Sally whispered in her ear.

Nicole nodded, smiling. "It did."

Sally nodded. "Good. Because there's more to come." She glanced at Sonic. "Lay down on the bed, Sonic."

The hedgehog did so without question. He laid back and watched as the two girls climbed onto the bed. They crawled over to him and positioned themselves beside his groin. Sally and Nicole leaned in and began licking Sonic's erect member. Their tongues ran over the length of his shaft and tip, causing a slight tickling sensation. Then the two girls grabbed their breasts and pressed them together, enveloping his dick.

"Sweet," Sonic whispered. "Double Tit-Fuck."

Sally and Nicole continued squeezing their boobs and moving them up and down, smothering Sonic's penis. They moved in and started licking it again. Sonic lay back, panting and savoring the soft warmth of the twin racks. He clenched the sheets, feeling his sperm building up. He yelled out as his semen shot up into the air and landed on the girl's boobs. Sonic plopped back, gasping, while Sally and Nicole lapped up the hot cum on each other's breasts.

Wiping her mouth, Sally sat up. "How was that, Sonic? Hope you don't mind being double-teamed."

Sonic grinned. "I can deal with this kind of double-teaming." He sat up and gazed at both girls. "So ladies, how about I pleasure the both of you now?"

Both of them smiled and nodded. Nicole lay down on the bed, Sally lying down on top of her, their breasts squishing together. Sally looked over her shoulder at Sonic.

"Think you can pleasure both of us at once," she asked, shaking her rear end at him.

Sonic cracked his hands. "Ladies, there's a reason why they call me the fastest hedgehog on Mobius."

He moved in behind them. Grabbing his erect penis, he guided it into Sally's pussy. She gasped as he began thrusting into her. He grabbed her ass and caressed it as he pumped her. Then, he pulled out and thrust into Nicole. The A.I. moaned in pleasure, hands clenching the sheets beneath her. Sonic stayed in her for a moment and then switched back to Sally. A moment or two later, he went back to Nicole again. He continued alternating in between the two girls.

"Not...not bad, Sonic," Sally panted. "But...you'll have to do...better."

Sonic grinned. "You got it, Sal," he replied.

Sally suddenly gasped in surprise. Sonic's speed had increased. His thrusts came at her with astonishing speed. Below her, Nicole moaned loudly, and Sally noticed her friend had a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

"Yes," the A.I. moaned. "Sonic it feels so good!"

Sally realized that somehow Sonic was not only pumping into her but also Nicole as well. How...Then it hit her! Sonic's sudden speed increase! He was moving so fast he was actually fucking both of them at the same time!

"Oh my god," Sally gasped. "No way!"

"Yes way," Sonic replied, thrusting in harder and faster.

Sally was impressed. She decided to go with it. Returning her attention back to Nicole, she leaned in and kissed her friend, who returned the kiss with her own. Sally then proceeded to play with Nicole's breasts, squeezing and caressing them, eliciting more moans of pleasure from her. Sonic kept up his movements, each thrust bringing him closer to climaxing. The girls were also getting close, too.

"Here we go, ladies," Sonic panted. "I'm almost there."

Several more minutes passed, and then, unable to hold back any longer, Sonic felt the exhilarating release of his sperm. Sally and Nicole cried out as they both climaxed together. Sonic collapsed backwards, panting hard. Sally still lay on top of Nicole, both gasping for air. Finally, they sat up and turned to Sonic.

"That...that was incredible," Sally said. "I never thought anyone could ever pull that off. You really are the fastest hedgehog on Mobius."

Nicole nodded. "It certainly was very enjoyable. My compliments to you, Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, ladies. Anything to make your night memorable."

Sally stood up from the bed and walked over to where Sonic sat. She leaned down and kissed him. "Now I'm glad Rouge did approve of you. Thanks for the fun night."

Nicole winked at Sonic. "And, please, feel free to stop in and see us again."

Sonic gave them a thumbs-up. "You know I will."

End of Chapter 12...


	13. Chapter 13 Double Trouble

Rouge's Brothel

Chapter 13: Double Trouble

Lien-Da paced restlessly in her room. All day she had been counting down the minutes leading up to the imminent meeting with Rouge's "chosen ones". Since viewing their profiles, the female echidna had actually begun to hope against all hope that these 4 would be different from previous experiences.

How long had it been since any man had been able to satisfy her? Too long. There were times she had contemplated leaving the brothel altogether. However, despite everything, she just couldn't bring herself to leave. This had been her home for years, and she couldn't just leave the few friends she had here, though she wouldn't admit that out loud. Not to mention she owed Rouge for everything and she respected her enough not to just abandon the brothel. Sighing, Lien-Da flopped down in a chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes life and moralities suck," she muttered.

SLAM! Lien-Da looked up at the loud noise. That had come from out in the hallways. She lept out of her chair and rushed to the door. Flinging it open, she peered outside just in time to see a customer get thrown out of another room just down the hall from her own room. The customer sat on the floor, a slightly confused and indignant look on his face.

"What the hell," he yelled.

From the door stepped a female echidna with red fur and violet eyes. Like Lien-Da, she was dressed in a tight form-fitting black outfit. Her name was Shade, and at the moment she didn't look any happier than the fuming customer.

"Just get out of here," she snapped at him. "I don't deal with losers."

The customer stood up, glaring at Shade. "Just who the hell do you think you are treating me like that? I have half a mind to report you to your boss!"

Lien-Da took that moment to step in. She placed herself in between the irate customer and Shade.

"You heard the lady, chump," she said. "If you can't measure up then hit the road."

"Who the hell are you," he demanded.

Lien-Da reached out and grabbed the customer and steered him towards the exit. "I said beat it, asshole!"

She shoved him out the door. With that settled she turned back and walked over to where Shade stood.

"I didn't need any help," she said sullenly.

"I know that," Lien-Da replied. "But that guy was starting to annoy me. You alright?"

Shade waved her hand dismissively. "Fine."

Lien-Da studied her. Shade was a couple years younger than Lien-Da. When she had first arrived at the brothel, she had started out in the main area and had quickly worked her way up. However, she soon found the lounge to be more challenging and demanding. For whatever reason she couldn't fathom, Lien-Da had found herself taking some pity on the younger echidna. More so, one night, when one customer had been somewhat "uncourteous" with Shade. Her confidence practically shattered, Shade had contemplated leaving. However, Lien-Da decided otherwise. Taking Shade under her wing, she had helped her out, giving her pointers and advice. Soon, Shade was able to handle herself better with the customers, and despite herself, Lien-Da had grown rather fond of her. Besides Fiona, Shade was the only one Lien-Da would call her friend. Even now she still found herself looking out for her sometimes.

"Did that guy say or do something to upset you," Lien-Da asked.

Shade kept her gaze lowered. That was answer enough. Lien-Da placed her hand under Shade's chin and lifted her head so she was facing her. The younger echidna was teary-eyed and trying hard not to show it.

"What happened, Shade," Lien-Da asked.

"He...was drunk," she replied. "He had the nerve to insult me and you. He said such vulgar things about us...I just couldn't take it. I don't care about myself. But I couldn't let him insult you. Not after everything you've done for me. Besides," she smiled at Lien-Da," he has nothing on you. No man can make me feel good the way you do."

Lien-Da smiled warmly at the compliment. "Well, then good riddance to him. As for telling Rouge, he's even dumber than he looks if he thinks she'll side with him."

She leaned in and embraced Shade. "Don't let it bother you too much, Shade. You know I'm always here for you. And Rouge, too."

Shade hugged her back. As she did, she noticed something over Lien-Da's shoulder.

"Hey," she said. "Isn't that one of the 4 guys we're expecting?"

Lien-Da let go and turned to look. Sure enough, wandering the hall was none other than Knuckles. He had yet to notice the two echidna girls. Lien-Da smiled in anticipation.

"Well, well," she said. " Fortune smiles on us, Shade. Maybe this night won't be a disaster after all. What's say we invite him to my room and we "entertain him". She licked her lips suggestively.

Shade nodded. "Sounds fun. Let's just hope he doesn't disappoint."

Knuckles gazed down the different hallways, checking out the various doors. Where to start?

"You look a little lost," a voice said.

Knuckles looked up. Standing nearby was a female echidna with red fur and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a tight black leather outfit. The front was zipped down just enough to give a good view of her cleavage. She smiled at Knuckles as she beckoned him over.

"Welcome to the lounge," she greeted as he approached her. "The name's Lien-Da. And you're Knuckles, right?"

"How...Oh, Rouge told you, didn't she," Knuckles replied.

Lien-Da nodded. "Bingo. I know why you're here. So, how about we skip the pleasantries and get right to the action. I've been waiting all night to see if you're as good as I've heard."

She turned and walked off, Knuckles following her. As they walked, he studied her and couldn't help but notice just how tight that outfit of hers really was. She was also quite striking, albeit a little blunt. But, hey, who was he to complain? He couldn't wait for the fun to begin. Soon they reached the door to her room. Lien-Da opened it and stepped inside. Knuckles followed right behind her. As he entered, he noticed it was dark in the room. He was about to ask about the lights, when a shadowy form came at him from the side. Before he could react, the shadow held something up and sprayed something into his face. Knuckles coughed and hacked, staggering. His vision swimming, he collapsed to the ground, vision going dark. The last thing he saw was Lien-Da standing above him, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Uhhnnn," Knuckles groaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Looking around, he found himself in a room. He felt something soft underneath him and he realized he was lying on a bed. What had happened? His head ached slightly. He reached up to rub his throbbing forehead...

CLANK!

His arm abruptly halted! He strained and pulled and finally noticed something digging into his wrist. He glanced at his hands, only to see them handcuffed to the bed railing!

"What the hell," he said. He pulled harder but couldn't break free.

"Oh, you're awake."

Knuckles stopped struggling and looked in the direction he had heard the voice. Strolling towards him was Lien-Da. She smiled at him as she came to a stop in front of the bed.

"Enjoy you're nap, Knuckles," she asked. She reached down and stroked his forehead. "Don't worry about that headache. It'll wear off in a minute. Just a small side effect from the ether gas."

Knuckles stared at her in astonishment. "Is this some kind of joke? You knock me out and then handcuff me to the bed! What's going on here?"

Lien-Da placed a finger on his lips. "Shhhh. Relax. I apologize about the ether, but somehow I doubt you would have gone along with this willingly." She sat down on the bed beside him. "You see, my preferences involve me being in control and slight bondage. Oh, don't look so upset, I do have my boundaries. Besides, I'm sure you'll still enjoy yourself."

"You didn't act alone," Knuckles ground out. "Someone else was in here."

"And I'm still here."

Another female echidna approached. She was a bit shorter than Lien-da, with red fur, shorter dreadlocks, and violet eyes. She was also dressed in tight black leather, which accentuated her curves.

"This is Shade," Lien-Da introduced. "She's quite good at moving through the shadows unseen. Hence the name."

Knuckles glared at both of them. "So now what? You just do what you want with me?"

Lien-Da stood up. She reached up and pulled the zipper down further. Her breasts came free, bouncing slightly. She then pulled her outfit down and slipped it off, standing completely naked.

"Like I said," she replied, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it, too." She turned and nodded at Shade. The other echidna girl stripped down completely, revealing a shapely body just as alluring as Lien-Da's.

Lien-Da walked over to her protégé and led her over to the bed. "First, let's have some fun together." She leaned in and kissed Shade, who returned the kiss. As they kissed, Lien-Da moved her hand and took hold of Shade's left breast. She squeezed and caressed it making Shade moan lightly. Then Lien-da moved her hand down and caressed Shade's pussy. She then started to finger her, causing her friend to moan louder now. Shade reached down and cupped her hand over Lien-Da's vagina and began to stroke it. Following this, she proceeded to finger her moist opening, causing Lien-Da to moan in pleasure. The two echidna girls continued fingering each other's pussies, kissing passionately.

On the bed, Knuckles watched the entire event. Despite the fact he was restrained, he couldn't take his eyes off them. What's more the sight of the two girls pleasuring each other was causing him to get aroused.

Lien-Da pulled out of the kiss, panting and gasping. She positioned Shade in front of the bed and pushed her down onto it. Shade lay back and spread her legs. Lien-Da climbed onto the bed and laid herself in front of her friend's vagina. She moved in close and began licking Shade's folds. Shade grabbed onto Lien-Da's head and pushed her closer into her vagina. Lien-Da probed her pussy, pushing her tongue in further, licking and lapping away. Shade moaned, tensing up as the wave of pleasure built until finally, she orgasmed. Lien-Da sat up and repositioned herself. She moved her hips in sideways, interlocking herself with Shade. Their legs wrapped around each other, the two echidna girls began grinding and rubbing their drenched pussys together, moaning and groaning sensually. Knuckles continued watching as the two girls continued scissoring each other, his dick throbbing madly with pent up sexual tension. Finally, the two echidna girls tensed and cried out as they both orgasmed. They slumped down on the bed, panting from exertion. After a minute, Lien-Da sat up and glanced at Knuckles.

"Well, somebody enjoyed the show," she said, with a suggestive smile. She reached out and touched Knuckle's erection. Just the mere touch caused him to lose it. White hot cum shot up into the air and landed on Lien-Da's hand. "Oh, my. More stimulated than I realized. And still rock hard, too."

She took hold of his dick and began stroking it. It pulsed and throbbed in her grip. Lien-Da leaned down and enveloped it in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked and slurped his cock. Pulling up, she turned to Shade.

"Hey, Shade," she said, "Come over here and taste a real man's dick."

Shade sat up and crawled over to join her friend. She leaned down and slowly ran her tongue over the tip of Knuckle's penis. Then she placed her mouth over the entire shaft, sucking away with gusto. Unable to hold it in, Knuckles shot off his load, spraying into Shade's mouth. She sat up, gasping, cum dribbling down her mouth and onto her heaving breasts. Lien-Da leaned in and started licking the excess cum off Shade's boobs.

"Waste not, want not," Lien-Da said, wiping a hand across her mouth.

Knuckles lay back, panting from his second ejaculation. Lien-Da moved closer to him, stroking his head.

"Oh, don't tell me you're done already," she asked. "I know you can keep going."

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Don't count me out yet. I CAN keep going. Care to see for yourself?"

Lien-Da grinned. "Now that's the spirit. First things first though. Let's get this bad boy up and running again." She moved back down to his groin and began licking his penis. The stimulation proved effective as his member stood erect once more. Lien-Da nodded in satisfaction. "Much better. Now then, let's really get things started. Come here, Shade. I'll let you have him first."

Shade crawled over and straddled Knuckles. Breathing heavily with lust, the female echidna placed her vagina over the erect penis and lowered herself, flinching as she felt it penetrate her. Moving her hips back and forth, Shade began to grind her hips, feeling the throbbing dick stimulate her insides. Knuckles in turn began to thrust upwards. While this was going on, Lien-Da moved in behind Shade. Reaching around, she grabbed Shade's breasts and began caressing them. She then leaned in and ran her tongue sensually along her friend's neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure. Unable to hold it any longer, Shade reached orgasm, crying out as she climaxed.

Lien-Da released Shade's breasts as the young echidna girl climbed off Knuckles and lay down, panting.

''Take a breather," Lien-Da said. "Meanwhile, it's my turn now. You up to this, Knuckles?"

"I'm not through yet," he responded with a confident grin. "Bring it on."

Lien-Da smiled. "Alright. Here goes." Turning her back to Knuckles, she straddled his groin. Then she reached down and took hold of his penis. She guided it into her waiting pussy. She gasped as it penetrated her.

"Ooohhhh, it's so big," she moaned. Then she started grinding her hips, pumping his dick into her vagina. Knuckles watched her work his member, her ample ass grinding into him. Oh, how he wanted to squeeze her ass!

Lien-Da leaned backwards, her breasts bouncing wildly as she continued pumping Knuckles' cock.

"Oh, yeah! Fuck yeah! It's soooo fucking good," she yelled pleasurably. She gasped in surprise when Knuckles began to thrust his dick into her harder.

From beside him, Shade watched as Lien-Da continued fucking Knuckles. Lien-Da reached up and took hold of her bouncing breasts, massaging them hard and moaning loudly. Shade panted, reaching down and rubbing her pussy, as she felt herself getting aroused. She crawled over to Knuckles and positioned herself over his face.

"Knuckles," she panted. "Please...my pussy...," She rubbed her hand over her dripping orifice. Lowering herself, she ground her vagina against his mouth. Knuckles in turn began licking her, his tongue running over her pink folds.

"Mmmnnnn," Shade moaned. "That's good! More!" She pressed her groin further into his face. Knuckles shoved his tongue into her opening, moving it all around the insides.

All 3 echidnas continued their pleasuring, moaning and groaning. All too soon, they were at their limits. Lien-Da was first, squeezing her breasts hard as she climaxed. Shade cried out in ecstasy as she too climaxed, juices releasing all over Knuckles. Finally, Knuckles gave one last hard thrust and shot his load off into Lien-Da's pussy.

Shade slumped forward, lying draped across Knuckles, both panting and gasping. Lien-Da had fallen forward, resting flat on her stomach, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my god," Lien-Da gasped. "That was incredible." She sat up and turned towards Shade, who was in the process of climbing off Knuckles. "Gotta hand it to you, Knuckles, you were better than I had hoped. Nobody's pleasured me that well in a long time."

Shade nodded. "Same here. You're really something."

"Thanks," Knuckles replied. "Now, if it's not too much trouble, how about letting me out of these handcuffs?"

"Of course," Lien-Da said. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled a key out from the drawer. She then used it to unlock the cuffs. Knuckles sat up, rubbing his wrists.

"You know, if this was what you wanted, you could have said something," he said. "You didn't have to resort to such methods."

Lien-Da shrugged. "It's just how I am. You did enjoy yourself didn't you?"

Knuckles sighed. "Fine. I guess I can't deny it. Still..."

Shade smiled as she lounged on the bed. "Oh, quit complaining. Next time, we won't resort to gassing you."

Knuckles smirked and smiled despite himself. "Fair enough. I should probably get going. Thanks for the...fun night, ladies. See you around." He turned and exited the room.

After he had left, Lien-Da reached down and retrieved her outfit, while Shade also grabbed her own clothes. Both then dressed and discussed the events of the night.

"Definitely worth the wait," Shade said.

"I was really impressed," Lien-Da said, zipping up the front of her outfit, covering her rack. "And what's more, I owe Rouge an apology for doubting her. I'll have to talk to Fiona later about tonight. I hope things go great for her, too."

Shade sidled up to Lien-Da. "And I owe you a big thank you for the fun night you gave me, too." She kissed Lien-Da and then turned towards the door.

Lien-Da watched her go, feeling satisfied in more ways than one. Without question, this had been the best night of both their lives. And hopefully, there would be more to come.

End of Chapter 13...


	14. Chapter 14 Mama's Boy

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 14: Momma's Boy

RING! "Talk to me," Rouge said, answering her phone. "Why, hello, Lien-Da. Really? Mm-hm. I see. Yes, apology accepted. And, you're welcome."

She hung up her phone and smiled, with just a touch of smugness. Lien-Da had just told her of her encounter with Knuckles. She and Shade had both been very impressed with him. And shortly before that, Rouge had also talked to Sally about her and Nicole's time with Sonic. Like the two female echidnas, they were highly satisfied.

"So far, so good," Rouge said. "That just leaves Tails and Shadow. Hopefully they're pleasing the other girls."

Rouge sighed. While it was great things were working out, she was getting antsy and impatient. Not to mention she was downright horny to boot. Self pleasuring could only go so far.

"Please hurry, boys," she pleaded.

Elsewhere in the lounge, Tails was a fox on a mission. More than anything else, he was bound and determined to find Vanilla, Cream's mother. The brief glimpse he had seen of her on the monitors spurred him on. And he knew just where to start, too. Aha! There it was! Vanilla's room! The door stood before him, beckoning him like the songs of the mythical sirens. Just beyond it he would finally get his chance to have some fun with an actual milf! He stood in front of the door and prepared to knock, when...

"Excuse me, young man. But Vanilla's not in right now."

Tails turned around to confront the speaker...and stared in awe! Standing in front of him was a beautiful echidna with red fur, reddish-brown hair, and gentle green eyes. She was dressed in a yellow bathrobe, which was parted slightly down the middle, allowing Tails a glimpse of her cleavage. For a moment he forgot about Vanilla as he stared at the lovely echidna lady. Then her earlier statement returned him to his senses.

"I'm sorry," he said. "What did you say?"

"I said Vanilla's not in right now," she replied. "She stepped out for a few moments, but she'll be back soon."

Damn, Tails thought, Just missed her.

The echidna held her hand out to him. "I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced my self. My name is Lara-Le. And if I'm not mistaken, you must be Tails. Rouge told me all about you and your friends. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tails took her hand in his, admiring her soft touch. "It's nice to meet you, too, ma'am," he said.

Lara-Le smiled. "No need for formalities, Tails. You can call me by my name. So, you were coming to see Vanilla, right? Like I said, she'll be back soon. In the meantime," She leaned in close to Tails and whispered, "Would you like to keep me company?"

Tails gulped, his eyes darting to the opening in her robe, which had parted a bit more, allowing a better view of her breasts. How could he refuse an invitation from a lovely lady?

"I'd be happy to keep you company," he replied.

He was set to follow her to her room, when she instead opened the door to Vanilla's room. Turning back to Tails, she winked at him. "We'll go in here and surprise Vanilla when she gets back. Don't worry, she won't mind." She grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind her.

Back in Rouge's room, the brothel owner decided she needed some company. And if she couldn't have the boys right now, then one of the girls would do. Rouge wasn't picky. But who? Which girl to invite?

Her gaze wandered to the security monitors adorning her wall. Right now she was monitoring the lounge and she saw Tails talking with Lara-Le. Then both of them entered Vanilla's room.

"Well, now," Rouge smirked. "Vanilla's in for a big surprise when she gets back."

KNOCK! KNOCK! Rouge turned and walked over to the door, wondering who it could be. Upon opening up, she found Cream standing in front of her. The young rabbit girl was dressed in her orange corset and panties. She smiled cheerily at Rouge.

"Good evening, Miss Rouge," she said. "I hope everything is going alright in here."

Inwardly, Rouge squealed with delight. Cream was just so cute and sexy she just couldn't contain herself. Outwardly, she kept up her professional attitude.

"Why, Cream," she replied. "What brings you here?"

Cream handed her a stack of papers. "I was just bringing you the nightly invoices."

Great, Rouge thought, paperwork. She reached out and took them from Cream. "Thanks, sweetie. I appreciate it."

Cream beamed at her. "You're welcome, Miss Rouge. Good night."

Rouge's hand shot out and halted her departure. "Uh, just a minute, Cream. You don't have to go so soon. In fact, would you care to stay for awhile? I could really use some company right now."

Cream's eyes widened with realization and she blushed. "Oh, Miss Rouge! You mean...Well, I suppose I could stay for a few more minutes."

Smiling, Rouge took Cream by the hand and pulled her into her room.

Back in Vanilla's room, Tails found himself sitting next to Lara-Le on the couch. The young fox was slightly nervous. The last 3 girls had been something, but Lara-Le was older and more mature than they were. And, no doubt, more experienced. Still, the prospect of having sex with an older woman was appealing. After all, he had been set on scoring with Vanilla. But, should he make the first move or let her?

Oh, the hell with it, Tails thought. This time, I'm gonna make the first move.

Lara-Le, unaware of Tails' motives, turned towards him. "So, Tails. How do you like the lounge so far? Have you been with anyone around here yet?"

In response, Tails grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down onto the couch.

"Oh," Lara-Le gasped in surprise.

Before she could say anymore, Tails leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss and stroked the top of his head. For a moment, they kissed each other passionately. Then Tails broke off, panting for breath.

"My goodness," Lara-Le said, smiling up at him. "I like a boy who takes initiative." She reached down and pulled her robe apart, freeing her breasts from their cloth confines. "Here, have a go at these."

Tails dived upon her plump breasts. Taking hold of them with both hands, he proceeded to squeeze and caress them, enjoying the softness they offered. He then leaned in and started to run his tongue over her nipples. His tongue moving all over, he then placed his mouth over her right tit and began to suck on it. Lara-Le moaned in pleasure. She placed her hand on Tails' head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Good boy," she cooed. "Suck them to your heart's content."

Tails continued sucking away, while also licking her erect nipple. Then he moved his hand downwards, parting the bottom of her robe. He reached under the fabric and began rubbing Lara-Le's pussy, feeling it getting wet already. As he continued his "breast-feeding", he inserted his fingers into her moist opening, causing the female echidna to moan even louder.

"Ohhhhh, Tails," she gasped.

Encouraged by this, the young fox began fingering her vagina, fingers moving in and out. He kept pumping his digits into her pussy, faster and faster, until she tensed up. With a loud cry of pleasure, she climaxed. As Lara-Le lay there, panting, Tails removed his fingers from her pussy and then moved himself downwards. He leaned in close to her drenched vagina and began licking her.

"Aaahhhh, Tails," Lara-Le gasped. "What...?"

Tails cut her off as his tongue began probing her insides. He twisted his tongue all over her orifice, eating her out like crazy. Lara-Le pushed his head into her vagina more, moaning as he continued to devour her pink womanhood.

"Tails! It feels so good! I'm going to...Aaahhhnnn!"

Tails pulled himself up as her warm juices flowed out. He sat up and licked his lips, savoring her taste. Swiping a hand across his lips, he glanced down at the female echidna. She smiled up at him, her breasts heaving with each breath.

"That...was good." She reached down and spread her pussy open. "Now, make me feel really good. Fuck me, Tails."

Tails positioned himself, taking hold of her legs and spreading them apart. He then moved her hips upward, placing his erect penis right in front of her vagina. With a thrust, he inserted his member into her, feeling the warm moist vagina envelope him. Tails began pumping her, panting with lust. Lara-Le clenched the couch cushions, fingers digging into them.

"Oh, god, yes," she yelled in ecstasy.

The young fox thrust into her more, faster and harder. He kept pushing in and out and then, abruptly, he turned Lara-Le over onto her stomach. Pulling the bottom of her robe up further, Tails re-inserted his dick and began pumping her from behind, his hands clenching her ass.

"Mmmmnnn, yes," Lara-Le moaned. "That's so good! Fuck me harder, Tails! Give it to me!"

Tails pulled her up, and, reaching around, grabbed her bouncing breasts. He moved in close, kissing her as he continued to fuck her from behind and caress her boobs. Their tongues intertwined together as they kissed, Lara-Le giving a muffled moan.

"Tails," she panted, "I'm almost there!"

"Me, too," Tails replied.

He sped up, thrusting his dick into her deeper and faster. His hands clenched, squeezing her breasts tightly, and then, with one final push, he shot his load off into her. Lara-Le cried out, tensing as warm cum flowed into her. Then she fell forward, coming to rest on the sofa cushions. Tails meanwhile sat back, panting with exhaustion. Lara-Le gazed over her shoulder at him, smiling.

"Now that was wonderful," she sighed blissfully.

Tails grinned. "Thanks. I really enjoyed it, too. So what..."

"Oh my goodness! What a sight!"

Both Tails and Lara-Le looked up at the sound of the voice. Standing in the doorway, a surprised look on her face, stood Vanilla!

"Aahhhnnn, Miss Rouge," Cream moaned as Rouge caressed her petite breasts.

"What's wrong, little bunny," Rouge purred in her ear. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it." She tweaked Cream's nipple causing her to moan louder.

"N-no, it's...not that," Cream replied. "It feels...good."

Rouge smiled. "Glad to hear it. Then maybe you'll like this." She moved her hand down and began stroking Cream's pussy. "Oh, my. You're already wet." She then began to finger the bunny girl, while at the same time, running her tongue lightly down Cream's neck.

"Ahhh-haaaa," Cream panted. Then she cried out as she climaxed. Rouge pulled her fingers out and licked them.

"Mmm. So sweet," she said.

She turned Cream around to face her and leaned in, kissing her. Cream returned the kiss. She then reached out and took hold of Rouge's ample cleavage. Pulling out of the kiss, she gazed at them wistfully.

"I wish I had big breasts," she pouted. "My mom has them, so why don't I?"

Rouge stroked her head. "Hey, c'mon, kiddo," she said. "They'll grow in soon enough. Besides, yours may not be big, but they really accentuate that cute and lovable charm of yours."

Cream smiled. Then she leaned in and began suckling Rouge's left breast.

"Mmmnnn," Rouge moaned, caressing Cream's hair. "That's nice. Give it a good squeeze, Cream."

The bunny girl obliged, taking hold of Rouge's tit with both hands, barely getting them around it, and squeezing it as she continued sucking on her nipple. Rouge squirmed, feeling herself getting aroused. She moved her hand down and began rubbing her moist vagina.

"Alright, Cream," she panted. "It's time for you to taste my pussy."

Cream pulled away from Rouge's breasts and lowered herself down towards the bat woman's pussy. She moved in and went to work, tongue lapping over her pink folds. She then pushed her tongue in further, probing the inside of Rouge's orifice.

"Oooohhh,yeah," Rouge moaned. "Okay. That's enough. Now for the fun part."

Reaching under her pillow, Rouge pulled out a double-ended dildo. She smiled as she showed it to Cream. "You ready?"

Cream nodded. She lay down on her back and spread her legs. Rouge crawled over to her and placed the sex toy against the bunny girl's pussy, rubbing it lightly. She then thrust it into her, causing Cream to moan. Rouge then interlocked her legs around Cream, pushing her vagina onto the top of the dildo sticking out from the bunny girl's vagina. Once the sex toy was inside, Rouge began grinding her hips, causing the dildo to pump back and forth into her pussy, while at the same time doing the same for Cream. Both girls moaned sensually, writhing and panting as the toy stimulated their pussies. After a few moments, they tensed and cried out, climaxing together. They collapsed onto the bed, gasping and sweating from the exhilaration.

"Oh, Vanilla," Lara-Le greeted. She sat up, pulling her robe closed. "Surprise."

"And what a surprise," Vanilla replied, her gaze falling on Tails.

The young fox stared at her, breath taken away. She was even sexier in person. She was dressed in a lite-purple corset, purple gloves, panties and boots. Tails stared hungrily at her chest. Her breasts strained against the confines of her corset.

Holy crap, Tails thought. They're huge! They're probably bigger than Rouge's, if not the same size!

Vanilla noticed Tails staring at her...or rather her ample bosom. Moreover, she noticed that the very sight of them was exciting the young fox. She smiled and walked over to him.

"You must be Tails," she said. "My daughter told me all about you. She said you were quite the stud."

Lara-Le nodded. "And she wasn't exaggerating. I can vouch for that."

"Really, Lara-Le," Vanilla chided her playfully. "Doing that in my room."

Lara-Le shrugged. "Sorry. But I figured we could wait for you here. And while we did, Tails here kept me company." She winked at Tails.

Vanilla sat down next to the young fox. Tails cast a sideways glance at her large rack, practically right in his face.

"So, Tails," Vanilla said. "I'd like to see just how much of a stud you really are."

She reached up and pulled the top of her corset down. Tails' eyes widened as her huge breasts came free, bouncing and jiggling. He swallowed, eyeing her rack, the urge to fondle and play with them overwhelming.

"Well, Tails," Vanilla said, smiling seductively, fondling her own tits. "What do you think?"

Unable to stand it anymore, Tails threw himself at her. She fell back onto the couch, gasping in surprise. Tails grabbed her boobs with both hands, barely able to wrap them around them. He squeezed them, noting how soft and squishy they were. He then buried his face into them, licking and kissing her breasts. He soon made his way to her pink nipples, which had become erect. He placed his mouth over her right nipple and started sucking and slurping them.

"Ahhhh," Vanilla moaned. "Oooohhh, you naughty fox. Sucking on them so greedily."

Tails continued breastfeeding, sucking hard, running his tongue over her erect nipple, then switching over to her left breast. He also continued squeezing and fondling as he focused on her soft cleavage. Finally, panting, he pulled away and laid his head down on her rack, like a pillow. Vanilla stroked his head lovingly.

"You really like my tits, don't you," she said. "Here. Why don't you stick your dick in between them?"

Tails straightened up. He clambered onto Vanilla and moved his hips even with her breasts. He then guided his throbbing member and pushed it into the soft, warm confines of her tits. Vanilla then reached up and took hold of her rack from the sides and pressed them together, further enveloping Tails' dick. She started pushing and massaging them, rubbing them against the erect penis. Tails moaned in pleasure. Then he leaned down, grabbed her soft bosom, and began thrusting his member back and forth between them. After several minutes, the young fox made one final thrust and shot his load off, spraying hot cum all over Vanilla's face. The rabbit milf licked the sticky substance, savoring it. Sitting up, Vanilla cleaned the rest of the semen from her face.

"That was quite a load," she commented. She looked at Tails and noticed he was still rock hard. She reached down and stroked her wet vagina. "Mmmm, I'm getting so hot." She laid back and spread her legs. "Come to mama, Tails."

The young fox needed no further bidding. He crawled towards her and stuck his throbbing dick into her waiting pussy. Vanilla moaned as she felt him penetrate her. "Oooohhh, it's so big and hard," she said.

Tails thrust into her moist vagina, pumping in and out. The rabbit milf clutched the couch cushions, digging her fingers in as a wave of sheer ecstasy washed over her. Tails continued pounding her vagina, each movement causing her large breasts to bounce wildly. He reached down and took hold of them, squeezing and caressing.

It's even better than I imagined, Tails thought. I'm doing it! I'm actually fucking Vanilla! A milf!

Sitting on the opposite end of the couch, Lara-Le watched Tails and Vanilla, growing more and more aroused. Panting, she reached down under her robe and began to finger her pussy. She then reached into the top of her robe and squeezed her left breast, moaning in pleasure. Unable to stand it anymore, she removed her robe and moved over to Tails, placing herself beside him.

"Tails," she panted in his ear. "Please, pleasure me, too."

Tails released his hold on Vanilla's bouncing breasts and reached down towards Lara-Le. He placed his left hand on her crotch, rubbing and stimulating it. She leaned in and kissed him as he inserted his fingers into her dripping pussy. Tails continued thrusting his dick into Vanilla while he also fingered Lara-Le. After several intense moments of pure sexual intimacy, both Vanilla and Lara-Le cried out loudly, climaxing. At the same time, Tails thrust one more time and released his pent-up sperm, letting it flow into Vanilla's womb. Tails buckled forward on top of Vanilla, head resting on her soft and ample bosom.

Lara-Le sat back, gasping. "Oh, my," she panted. "Oh, my. That was so good."

Vanilla reached up and stroked Tails' head in a loving motherly fashion. The young fox snuggled against her breasts, enjoying the soft warmth of them. The rabbit milf smiled.

"Cream was right. You are a stud, Tails."

Tails peered at her over her luscious mounds. "Thanks. That was better than anything in my wildest dreams. To have sex with a hot milf."

''Make that two hot milfs," Lara-Le spoke up, putting her yellow robe back on.

Tails sat up, turning to the female echidna. "You're...a mom?"

She nodded, smiling. "That I am. In fact, I believe you know my son."

Tails thought for a moment, and then it hit him! "Wait a minute," he said. "You're...Knuckles' mom? Oh, my god! What have I done? I had sex with Knuckles' mom! He is going to be so pissed off when he finds out!"

Lara-Le grabbed Tails and pulled him into an embrace. "Shhh," she said soothingly. "He doesn't have to find out. He doesn't even know I work here. I won't tell if you won't. It'll be our little secret. Right, Vanilla?''

The rabbit milf nodded, as she walked over to them, pulling her corset top back in place, confining her large breasts once more. "Absolutely. What happened here tonight will not leave this room."

Tails relaxed, then he kissed Lara-Le. "Knuckles is lucky to have a great mom," he said. Then he turned to Vanilla and kissed her. "And Cream's lucky, too. Thanks for the fun, ladies."

"No, Tails," Vanilla said. "We should be thanking you. It's been a while since we've been pleasured like that."

Tails nodded, then turned and exited the room. Outside, he pumped his fist in triumph. He had scored with two milfs! Now, as long as Knuckles never found out one of those milfs was his mother...

Cream snuggled against Rouge, her head resting on the brothel owner's ample breasts.

"That was wonderful, Miss Rouge," she said.

Rouge stroked Cream's head gently. "It was, wasn't it. Thanks for indulging me, Cream. I really needed that."

Cream sat up, smiling pleasantly. "No problem, Miss Rouge. Anything I can do to help you, I will."

Rouge kissed her. "You're so cute, Cream. Well, you should probably get going. But stop in and see me anytime. I'm never too busy for my girls."

Cream climbed off the bed and retrieved her clothing. She dressed and then left, waving good-bye to Rouge. After she was gone, Rouge sat up and stretched, feeling better. That had definitely hit the spot. Still, she couldn't wait to have her turn with the boys. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

"Remember," she told herself, "this is also for the girls, not just you."

She turned and glanced at the monitors. Tails was coming out of Vanilla's room looking very pleased with himself. Rouge smiled. Things were definitely looking up.

End of Chapter 14...


	15. Chapter 15 Hot Tubbing

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 15 Hot Tubbing

Shadow stood just down the hall, eyeing the door to Rouge's room. He was very tempted to just forego the other rooms and head straight to her's. He really couldn't understand why. It was more than simply wanting to have sex with her. A part of him just genuinely wanted to go see her. But, while the urge was there he managed to resist. She had said to visit the other girls first, and so he would do that. It would make their meeting all the better.

He was about to leave when the door to Rouge's room opened. Shadow watched as a young bunny girl walked out, waving goodbye as she exited the room. Shadow recognized her. It was Cream, from the main area. And she was positively glowing. Her face had a slight blush as well. As she made her way from Rouge's room, she caught sight of Shadow.

"Oh, hello there," she greeted him, bowing politely. "You must be Mister Shadow. I'm Cream. It's nice to meet you."

Despite himself, Shadow couldn't help but smile. The bunny girl's manners and cute charm were undeniable.

"Hello, Cream," he replied. "What brings you around here?"

"Oh, I just had to bring Miss Rouge some papers. And then I stayed and...visited with her awhile." She blushed slightly, a bashful smile on her face.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly. He caught the gist of what she was saying. It seemed Rouge really liked spending some "quality time" with her girls. Truth be told, he found that kind of hot.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, it's nice to see Rouge isn't too busy for you and the others. At the moment, I'm trying to decide where to go from here. I don't suppose you have any suggestions."

Cream shook her head. "Sorry. I usually don't come here that often. I only know a few of the girls who work in the lounge, including my mother."

At that moment, another room door opened up and out stepped Tails, looking rather happy. He looked up and noticed Shadow and Cream.

"Hey, Shadow," he said, walking over. "Hi, Cream. I didn't expect to see you here."

Cream smiled at Tails. "Hi, Tails. So, tell me. Have you met my mom yet?"

Tails glanced back at the door he had just exited from. "Oh, we met alright. And what a meeting!"

Cream giggled. "I'll bet. My mom really knows how to take care of the customers. I'm glad you had a fun time with her. You know, sometime, she and I will have to have some fun with you together."

Shadow hid a smile as Tails' face turned bright red at Cream's suggestion. At that moment, the door to Vanilla's room opened and out stepped two women: a female echidna and a female rabbit. The echidna said goodbye to the rabbit and turned to leave. After she was gone, the female rabbit turned and noticed the small group nearby. Shadow stared open mouthed. He had a pretty good idea who she was. Cream's reaction confirmed it.

"Mother," the rabbit girl said. She ran forward and embraced Vanilla, who hugged her daughter back.

"So that's Vanilla," Shadow whispered to Tails. The young fox nodded. "Wow. No wonder you wanted to get in here so badly."

Vanilla walked over towards them, Cream trailing along beside her. She smiled at Tails and then turned her attention to Shadow.

"Hello, Shadow," she greeted. "Welcome to the lounge. Are you enjoying yourself?"

For a moment Shadow was tongue-tied as he stared at the busty bunny standing before him. Then he snapped out of it and said, "Well, uh, I haven't really been with anyone yet. I was in the midst of looking when I met your charming daughter here."

"Oh, dear," Vanilla gasped. "You haven't even experienced the pleasurable company of the lounge yet? Well, we need to do something about that. Now, let me see." She glanced around at the various doors. "Aha! Why not start there?"

Shadow turned in the direction she had indicated. The door she pointed to had the name Tiara on the plaque. "Tiara really knows how to welcome guests," Vanilla explained. "And she's especially enthusiastic when it comes to new guests."

Shadow studied the door a moment, then nodded. It seemed as good a place as any to start. "Thank you, Vanilla. I'll give it try."

Vanilla nodded, smiling. "Glad I could help."

"Hey, mom," Cream spoke up. "I told Tails that you and I should spend some time together with him."

"Now that sounds like a good idea, Cream," Vanilla replied. She winked at Tails. "Don't you think so, Tails?"

Tails turned bright red, and Shadow could swear steam was pouring off him. "S-sounds great," he managed. "If you'll excuse me. I, uh, should get going." He staggered off down the hall. Cream giggled.

"Well, we should be going, too," Vanilla said, turning back to Shadow. "Have fun in there, Shadow. And be sure to visit me sometime." She smiled suggestively. "Come along, Cream."

She turned to go, her daughter following. "Bye, Mister Shadow," she called back. "It was nice to meet you."

Shadow watched them go. After they were out of sight, he turned his attention back to the door in question. Striding forward, he stood before it and reached out to knock. Just as his hand came into contact, the door inched open. Shadow peered in and saw no one standing in the doorway. Maybe the door hadn't been shut tight enough? The black hedgehog wondered whether he should go in. Was Tiara even in her room? Suddenly, he heard voices inside. Female voices. Somebody was in. Shadow pushed the door open further and stepped inside, closing it softly behind him. He glanced around the room and noticed a doorway off to the side. It was partially opened and a light was shining from within. What's more the voices he had heard were coming from in there. He strode forward, quietly making his way across the room. Upon reaching the door, he noticed faint wisps of steam wafting from the room and it felt slightly humid. He peered in carefully and saw what was inside.

The room housed a large hot tub, which sat in the central area of the room itself. A small set of steps led up onto a deck-like platform affixed to the tub. Sitting in the bubbling water were two girls: One was a hedgehog with lite-purple fur, and dark purple hair. The second was a cat with lite-brown fur and dark brown hair. Shadow's eyes gazed over their bodies. Both were well-endowed. And they were sipping glasses of champagne. The cat girl set her glass aside and suddenly grabbed the hedgehog's breasts.

"Mmmnnn, your breasts are soooo soft, Aleena," she purred. From the flush look on her face, Shadow could see she was slightly drunk.

"Ahhh, Tiara," Aleena gasped, almost dropping her glass in the water. "What are you doing?"

"Just go with it," Tiara said, caressing her companions tits.

"You're drunk," Aleena protested, her voice growing husky.

Tiara smiled, squeezing Aleena's breasts more. "Maybe," she giggled.

She leaned in and ran her tongue over Aleena's neck. She then reached down, submerging her left hand in the water. A second later, Aleena flinched.

"S-stop it," she moaned, squirming. "T-this isn't...right."

Tiara tweaked the female hedgehog's right nipple. "Is that so," she teased. "Then why are you getting so turned on?"

Under the water, Tiara inserted two fingers into Aleena's pussy. Aleena gasped as her friend began fingering her. "C'mon, admit it. This excites you, doesn't it?"

Aleena moaned softly as Tiara continued probing her and massaging her breast. "P-please, stop," Aleena panted. "I-I can't...Aaahhhnnnn!"

Aleena tensed up as she climaxed. Then she leaned back against Tiara, gasping for breath. Tiara pressed herself against Aleena, her breasts smooshing into her back. The cat girl rubbed her bosom up and down Aleena's wet back.

"Like the feel of my tits on you," she asked. She pulled back and stood up, water dripping from her naked body. She reached down and rubbed her pussy. "Hey, how about you have a taste, Aleena? C'mon. Be adventurous."

Aleena turned and made her way over to her friend. She positioned herself in front of Tiara's dripping pussy and leaned in.

From his vantage point, Shadow watched the two girls. He knew he shouldn't be spying, and yet he couldn't bring himself to look away. As he looked on, he reached down, placing his hand on his erect penis. Panting, he started stroking it, watching the two girls continue their romp.

"Ooohhhh," Tiara moaned as Aleena ran her tongue over her wet folds. "That's it. Sooooo good."

She placed her hand on Aleena's head and pushed her further into her crotch. Then she reached up and started caressing her left breast. Moaning and panting, Tiara writhed sensually as Aleena shoved her tongue in deeper, probing Tiara's insides.

"Oh, yeah," Tiara gasped. "More, Aleena! I'm almost...there...Aaahhhh!"

Aleena pulled back gasping, as Tiara climaxed. The cat girl stood there panting, her juices flowing down her legs. Aleena leaned in and started licking her moist legs.

"Mmmm, good girl," Tiara said. "Get me all cleaned up."

She shivered in pleasure as Aleena's tongue ran along her legs, causing a slight tickling sensation. After a moment, she sat back down. She then leaned in and kissed Aleena. Tiara reached up and stroked the female hedgehog's face.

She pulled back and smiled. "Oh, c'mon, Aleena. Don't pout. It's all in good fun."

"Maybe," Aleena said. "But you sometimes get a little out of control. Especially after a few drinks."

Tiara grinned and hugged Aleena close to her. "I don't need to get drunk to have fun with you, Leen. I really like you and I enjoy our time together. Also, I think it's so cute the way you act all bashful sometimes. Even though we both know you enjoy it."

Suddenly, Aleena turned and pushed Tiara against the side of the tub. She moved in quickly, and kissed Tiara passionately, tongue intertwining with hers, their wet breasts squishing together. The female hedgehog pulled back, panting, a seductive smile on her face.

"You're right," she said. "Why fight it?"

Grinning, Tiara reached over the tub and brought up a strap-on. "I think it's time for a visit from our good friend here." She stood up and belted the sex toy around her waist. "So, you want the first turn?"

"Holy shit," Shadow whispered. "This just got more interesting. Thank you Vanilla for suggesting this room."

Aleena stood up and turned around. She leaned down, placing her hands on the side of the tub and positioning her ass in front of Tiara. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling. "I'm ready, T. Shove that thing into my pussy."

Tiara took hold of Aleena's ass and thrust into her. The female hedgehog moaned loudly, her breasts bouncing as her friend pumped her from behind. Tiara thrust hard, moving the dildo in and out of Aleena's pussy. She leaned in close.

"You like that, Aleena? Tell me how much you like it."

"I fucking love it," Aleena shouted in ecstasy. "Give me more, Tiara!"

"You got it," she replied, thrusting harder and faster.

"Mmmnnn, yes," Aleena moaned. "It's soooo good! I'm gonna cum!"

A few more thrusts from Tiara, and Aleena cried out as she reached orgasm.

"Oh, god," Shadow moaned, pumping his dick. "That is so fucking hot. I'm almost there."

He pounded his cock harder, feeling himself reaching his limit. Then, he let loose, white cum shooting out. Unfortunately, in his sexually released state of mind, he lost his balance and stumbled forward through the doorway.

CRASH!

Both Tiara and Aleena looked up in surprise. There on the floor, sat Shadow, rubbing his head.

"Who the hell are you," Tiara demanded.

Aleena hastily ducked back down in the water, covering her bare breasts. Shadow looked up at the indignant Tiara, who stood above him, hands on her hips, glaring at him. Shadow noticed she still wore the strap-on, clearly not worried about modesty.

"Well, answer me," she snapped. "Or do I need to call security?"

Aleena glanced over the side of the tub. Her eyes widened in recognition as she gazed at Shadow. "Wait a minute, Tiara. I think this is one of the four Rouge told us about."

Tiara's angry expression disappeared as she took a closer look at Shadow. "Well, I'll be damned. You're right, Aleena. I remember his picture from the monitor. Sorry about the hostile attitude. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Shadow replied, standing up. "And I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have been spying on you."

Aleena blushed. "Oh, you saw that, did you?"

Tiara glanced down and noticed Shadow's erection. She smiled seductively. "Soooo, you enjoyed that, huh?" She reached down and removed the strap-on. Then she moved in close to Shadow, her breasts pressing up against his chest. "You must have really enjoyed it," she said, taking hold of his dick. "Why, I'll bet you were jacking off to it." She started stroking him. "You were probably wishing you could join in. To come in here and ravage us. To shove this big cock of yours into our pussies and fuck us five ways to Sunday. You wanted to pound us like the sluts we are."

Shadow tensed and then gasped as he shot off his load, spraying it all over Tiara's hand and arm. He stood there gasping as the cat girl lapped up the white hot cum. "Mmmm. Looks like I was right on the money," she purred.

Taking Shadow by the hand, she led him up the steps and into the hot tub. She sat down next to Aleena, while Shadow took a seat opposite of them. For a moment, the three occupants just sat there, glancing at one another. Finally, Tiara spoke up.

"Looks like I'll have to get things rolling," she sighed.

She moved around behind Aleena. Taking hold of her friend, Tiara spread the female hedgehog's legs apart. "Tiara," Aleena protested. "Now hold on!"

Tiara placed her hand over Aleena's mouth, silencing her. "No arguments," she said. "You need a real man inside you, not just some plastic plaything. Hey, Shadow, get your ass over here and do her already."

Shadow waded over and moved in front of Aleena. He positioned his throbbing dick in front of her pussy. Then he leaned in and thrust it into her. Aleena gave a muffled moan as he penetrated her. Tiara then moved her hand away from her mouth. Shadow began thrusting, moving in and out, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from the female hedgehog. As he pumped her harder, Tiara reached around and began playing with Aleena's bouncing breasts. She squished and caressed them, pinching and tweaking her nipples.

"Y-you're so mean, Tiara," Aleena moaned. "But, oh, god, it feels so good!"

Tiara smiled, massaging her friend's heaving rack. "That's what I thought. Go on, Shadow. Fuck her good."

Shadow grabbed Aleena's hips and moved her in closer to him. He slammed his cock into her, speeding up his movements. The female hedgehog grabbed him and held on tight. She writhed and moaned as he continued pounding her pussy.

"Shadow," she moaned. "I'm...Aaahhhhnnn!"

Both hedgehogs tensed as they climaxed together, Shadow releasing his sperm into Aleena. The female hedgehog leaned back, resting against the side of the tub, panting. Tiara clapped her hands.

"Nicely done. Did you enjoy that, Leen?"

"Yes," Aleena replied. "I did."

"Alright," Tiara said, moving close to Shadow. "Ready to fuck me, stud?"

Shadow nodded. "Anytime."

Tiara grinned. She pushed Shadow down into a sitting position. Standing, she placed herself over his lap and slowly sank down. As she did, she reached underwater and took hold of his dick, guiding it until it was even with her vagina. Tiara lowered herself down, inserting Shadow's cock into her waiting pussy.

"Ohhhh," Tiara gasped. "Bigger than I thought."

Placing both hands on Shadow's shoulders, she began grinding against him, moving her hips back and forth, stimulating her pussy.

"Ooohhhh, yeah," Tiara said, moving her hips faster. "Mmmnnn, so fucking good! Thrust that monster into me, Shadow!"

The black hedgehog grabbed onto her hips and steadily began to pump his dick into her. Tiara moaned loudly, savoring the intense pleasure from his throbbing cock. Shadow kept up his rhythmic movements, thrusting in and out, harder and harder. After a moment, he leaned inward and buried his face into Tiara's bouncing bosom.

"Aahhhnnn! You want to taste my tits," she asked. "Well, go for it! They're all yours!"

Shadow placed his mouth over her right nipple and began sucking hard on it. Her breast was soft and warm, her nipple erect from the stimulation.

"Mmmnnn, suck them good, Shadow," Tiara moaned. "Make me feel good!"

Shadow plowed his member into her vagina harder and faster as he sucked on her breast. All too soon he felt the pressure building up in his cock as he neared his limits. A few more thrusts, then he tensed and shot off his load. Tiara cried out loud as she orgasmed, tensing as hot cum cascaded into her. She then climbed off Shadow and sat back against the tub. Sitting across from her, Aleena moved over to join her friend.

"That was, without question, the best sex I've ever had," Tiara said. She smiled at Aleena. "Well, at least with a guy."

Aleena shook her head. "You're something else, Tiara, and no mistake about that." She turned to Shadow. "But she's right. That was amazing. Thank you, Shadow."

"Have you girls really been that desperate for sex," he asked.

"And how," Tiara replied. "It's been awhile since either of us felt that good."

"I see," Shadow said. "That's why you two were pleasuring each other earlier."

Tiara smirked. "Who said it was because of that? I'll have you know, mister, that I really care about Aleena and love to spend some "quality time" with her." She smiled and winked at the female hedgehog.

Aleena rolled her eyes. "You have a very overactive libido, Tiara. Don't think I haven't seen you around some of the other girls."

Tiara moved fast. She grabbed Aleena's rack and squeezed them. "Maybe. But I really enjoy you."

She blew into Aleena's ear, causing her to shiver. "S-stop that," she said.

"Okay," Tiara replied. "How about I do this instead?" She started rubbing Aleena's crotch.

Shadow watched the two girls, feeling his loins stirring yet again.

Tiara looked over and smiled. "What do you say, Shadow? Feel up to another round?" She fingered Aleena, causing her to moan.

Shadow shrugged. "Aw, what the hell." He stood up and walked over to join the two girls.

End of Chapter 15...


	16. Chapter 16 Play It Again, Sonia

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 16: Play It Again, Sonia

Sitting at her desk, Rouge pored through the invoices Cream had brought her. She suppressed a world weary sigh. If there was one thing she hated about this job, it was the paperwork.

"Maybe I should hire a bookkeeper," she muttered, glancing at the paper in her hand. "Well, at least it gives me something to do while I wait for those boys."

She frowned as she looked over the next sheet in the stack. It read: Payment Past Due. "What the," Rouge said. "That can't be right. I just sent that payment 5 days ago."

Turning, Rouge booted up her computer and brought up her account page. Sure enough, it showed that the payment had been sent. Her eyes widened as she glanced at her funds. They were severely low.

"How can that be," Rouge pondered. "Business hasn't been that bad."

Or perhaps I just haven't noticed, she thought.

Pulling up the lists once more Rouge looked them over. The invoices showed that business had been favorable, if not the best.

"Something's not right," Rouge said aloud.

She turned off the computer and leaned back in her chair. "Well, not much I can do about it now," she mused. "I'll have to call the bank and get all this straightened out tomorrow."

Still, something about this didn't sit well with the brothel owner. It worried her. And it wasn't just for her sake. She had her girls to think about, too. If the brothel ended up closing, where would they go? Rouge figured some of them would make it alright, but some of the others like Tailsko and Cosmo had no friends or family to turn to. Hopefully, this was all a misunderstanding and could be resolved. Now, more than ever, Rouge was really needing the comfort of a man.

Having departed from Sally's room, Sonic roamed the hallways, checking out the doors and trying to figure out who to see next. A movement caught his eye. He glanced over and saw Tails. The young fox looked flushed and somewhat bothered. Sonic strolled over to his friend.

"Hey, pal," he greeted Tails. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey, Sonic," Tails replied. "Where did you just come from?"

"I just came from a 3-way with two hot girls named Sally and Nicole," Sonic said. "How about you? Judging from that flushed look on your face, you must have had one hell of a time."

Tails grinned. "You bet I did. I found her. Vanilla. Oh, wow, Sonic! It was beyond awesome! A hot milf! And I also did it with another milf, too! She..." Tails stopped himself just in time. He had almost mentioned that the 2nd milf was actually Knuckles' mother. And while he was certain Sonic wouldn't tell, he felt it was best to keep that a secret. "...was also incredible."

"My man," Sonic said. "You scored with 2 girls at once and they were milfs to boot."

"Yeah," Tails replied, feeling slightly guilty about not being totally honest. "So, anyway, where were you off to?"

"Not really sure," Sonic shrugged. "But I'll figure something out. Catch ya later, bro."

He and Tails walked off in opposite directions. As he walked down the hallways, Sonic couldn't help but notice Tails had been acting a little strange. Almost like he was hiding something. Come to think of it, he thought, he didn't tell me who the other lady was. Shrugging, he continued onwards. If Tails was keeping something then that was his business. Sonic reasoned that the young fox would tell him when he was ready. Sonic glanced at the various doors. Now, who next?

He stopped suddenly when something caught his attention. Just a little ways down the hall, he heard a piano. Curious, he made his way in the direction of the music. Soon he came to a large open doorway and peered inside. It was a bar and lounge area. Though at the moment, it seemed deserted. Except for one: Seated at a large piano in a corner of the room was a female hedgehog. She had magenta colored fur, pink hair, and green eyes. She was dressed in a red shirt, purple skirt, and gloves and boots. She sat at the piano, fingers moving along the ivory keys. Sonic stood in the doorway listening to her playing. She was quite good.

Not wanting to disturb her, he moved into the room quietly and took a seat at an empty table. For a few moments he sat there, enjoying the music. Suddenly, the female hedgehog glanced up and noticed she wasn't alone. Abruptly, she stopped playing.

"Oh," she gasped. "I didn't realize someone else had walked in."

Sonic waved his hand. "It's alright. I was just listening. You're really good."

She blushed and smiled. "Why, thank you. So, who might you be?"

Sonic stood up and walked over. He extended his hand. "I'm Sonic. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss...?"

"Sonia," she replied, shaking his hand. "And if I recall, we've been expecting you and 3 others." She moved in close to him. "You have no idea how anxious I've been to meet you." She smiled suggestively.

Sonic nodded. "Oh, I have some idea. That being said, shall we take this to your room?"

Sonia shook her head. "Why not just enjoy ourselves here?" She gestured all around. "This room is closed tonight, so we have it all to ourselves."

She walked over to the piano and ran her hand over the keys, eliciting musical notes from it. Turning her back to it, she hopped up and sat on the top of the piano, leaning back, legs crossed. She smiled and beckoned Sonic over. The blue hedgehog made his way over and sat on the piano bench. Sonia scooted forward, placing herself closer to Sonic. She then spread her legs, and lifted her skirt up, revealing red panties. She reached down and rubbed her fingers against the front of her underwear.

"So," she said, smiling seductively. "You just going to sit there or..." She leaned back, spreading her legs further apart.

Sonic leaned forward on the bench. Reaching up, he pulled the front of her panties aside revealing her vagina. The blue hedgehog rubbed his fingers along her pink folds. Then he inserted two fingers in, causing Sonia to squirm in pleasure. Grinning, Sonic pushed his fingers in and out, feeling her pussy getting wet from the stimulation. After a moment, he pulled his fingers out and moved his face in closer. He ran his tongue over her moist opening, lapping at her juices as they flowed out.

"Aahhhh," Sonia moaned, running her hands through his head spikes. "Mmmmnnnn!"

The female hedgehog's moans excited Sonic. Pulling back from her pussy, he stood up and reached down, pulling her panties off. He tossed them over his shoulder and moved in closer. Grabbing Sonia by the hips, he scooted her close to him, bringing his member up against her vagina. Sonia wrapped her legs around Sonic and grabbed on to him as he inserted his dick into her. She gasped as he penetrated her, quivering with pleasure. Sonic began thrusting into her, back and forth. Sonia moaned loudly, hands clenching tightly. Her breasts bounced within the confines of her shirt with each thrust. Pumping her more, Sonic reached under her shirt and grabbed her right breast, squeezing it. Sonia moaned louder as Sonic groped her. He caressed and squeezed her tit, thrusting his member harder into her.

"Oh, god," Sonia moaned. "It's so good! I'm going to cum!"

Sonic increased his speed, moving his hips faster and thrusting more and more. Finally, at his limits, Sonic thrust one more time and released his sperm into her.

"Aaaaahhhhnnnn," Sonia cried out as she orgasmed. She collapsed against him, panting.

Sonic held onto her, breathing hard. For a moment they held onto each other, regaining their strength. Sonic then released her and sat back on the piano bench.

"Whew," he gasped. "That was great."

Sonia smiled as she lounged on top of the piano. "It was," she agreed. "But you, know, I'm not quite satisfied yet."

She slid off the piano. Standing in front of Sonic, she removed her shirt, freeing her large breasts. Tossing the shirt aside, she then bent over and pulled her skirt down. Wearing only her gloves and boots, Sonia stood completely naked before the blue hedgehog. Smiling, she reached out and pulled Sonic into the soft confines of her breasts. She stroked his head lovingly.

"Ready for more fun?"

Sonic nodded. He reached up and fondled her breasts, squishing them in his hands and enjoying their softness. Then he started to lick her nipples. Sonia shivered in delight. While Sonic concentrated on her rack, the female hedgehog reached down and grabbed Sonic's throbbing member. She stroked the shaft, causing Sonic to moan. Releasing it, Sonia motioned at the piano.

"Lay down here," she said.

Sonic climbed up onto the piano and lay flat on his back. Sonia joined him, laying on top of him. She positioned her pussy over his face and lowered it.

"Eat me, Sonic," she said. "And while you do that, I'll have a taste of this."

She leaned down and started to lick the tip of his member. Sonic, meanwhile, took hold of Sonia's ample ass and caressed it. Keeping a tight hold of it, he leaned his face in and started licking her moist pussy. Both hedgehogs sucked and licked each other's nether regions, feeling themselves reaching their limits. Sonic grunted as he shot off his load into Sonia's waiting mouth. The female hedgehog swallowed the thick cum, savoring the taste. She gave a muffled moan as she too climaxed from Sonic's servicing. Sonia climbed off Sonic and positioned herself on all fours. She wiggled her rear end at him.

"Okay, stud. Now, get over here and fuck me."

Sonic sat up and moved towards her. Positioning himself behind her, he grabbed her ass and shoved his member into her pussy.

"Ooooohhh, yeah," Sonia moaned.

Sonic began pumping her from behind. His hands clenched and squeezed her ass as he thrust into her.

"Ohhh, Sonic," Sonia said. "That's so good! Harder! Fuck me!"

Sonic obliged, speeding up and thrusting into her harder. She moaned loudly, falling forward, resting flat on her stomach and cushioned by her large breasts. After several minutes of plowing her from behind, Sonic turned Sonia over onto her back and began fucking her missionary style. She lay flat on her back, breasts bouncing wildly from his hard thrusts.

"Sonic, I'm cumming," she moaned.

"I'm almost...there," Sonic replied.

He thrust back and forth, each movement bringing him closer to the big finish. Then, with a loud moan, Sonic released his pent up sperm. Sonia cried out in pleasure, tensing as hot cum gushed into her. Sonic fell forward, coming to rest on top of Sonia. Both hedgehogs gasped and panted as they regained their breath.

"Oh, my god," Sonia said. "There was so much cum. It felt wonderful." She smiled and caressed Sonic's face. "Thank you, Sonic. Not only for the incredible sex, but also for listening to my music."

Sonic sat up. "You know, I wouldn't mind hearing some more," he said.

Sonia sat up and slid off the piano. "Okay," she replied. "But, I think I'll do a "special" recital. Just for you."

She motioned him to sit on the piano bench. Sonic jumped off the piano and sat down on the bench.

"But how are you going to play if I'm sitting here," Sonic asked.

Smiling, Sonia reached down and stroked Sonic's dick. It promptly grew erect from her touch. Satisfied, she turned her back to Sonic and sat down on his lap, feeling his stiff cock penetrate her.

Looking over her shoulder, she said, "Any other questions?"

Sonic reached around and grabbed her breasts. "Nope," he replied. "Play it again, Sonia."

The female hedgehog placed her hands on the piano keys and started playing. As she did, Sonic slowly began thrusting into her, savoring both the music and the company. The piano's music echoed through the lounge, mixing with Sonia's moans of pleasure. Never once did she miss a single note.

She really is good, Sonic thought.

End of Chapter 16...


	17. Chapter 17 Southern Belle

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 17: Southern Belle

Sally gazed over the records on Rouge's computer. She frowned, trying to concentrate, as Rouge paced in the background.

"And you're certain you didn't forget sending these payments," Sally asked.

"In all the years I've run this brothel, I have never forgotten to pay the bills," Rouge replied, turning to face Sally. "My biggest concern at the moment is the fact that my funds are in the red."

Sally looked over the account statements. "I don't understand how it got this bad," she commented. "It shows any transactions made were for payments regarding your business. And I know business hasn't been bad enough for this to happen."

Rouge started pacing again. So Sally agreed with Rouge's thoughts. Business was good and yet her accounts were in terrible shape. And that was putting her in a bind with payments.

"If I had to guess," Sally spoke up, "either there's a problem on the bank's end, or..." She fell silent.

"Or, what," Rouge prompted.

"Or, someone is stealing from you,"Sally replied.

That bought Rouge to a halt. She stared aghast at the computer and the foreboding image on the screen. It hadn't occurred to her someone was stealing from her.

"Are you saying someone hacked my bank account," Rouge asked.

"That," Sally said. She turned from the computer and faced Rouge. "Or, maybe, someone from here has been helping themselves to the brothel's funds."

"Sally," Rouge gasped. "Surely you're not implying someone here in the brothel is responsible."

Sally shrugged. "I don't like the thought any more than you do. But we have to keep any possibility in mind."

Rouge sighed, rubbing her forehead. She really didn't want to think one of her girls was responsible, but Sally was right. She had to keep any possibility in mind.

"Hold on, Rouge," Sally said. "Maybe I can find out more. Nicole, access Rouge's account."

"Acknowledged," the A.I. replied, appearing on-screen.

Rouge made her way back over and peered over Sally's shoulder. Both girls watched as Nicole sifted through the account files. Finally, after several minutes, Nicole reappeared on the screen.

"I have good news and bad news," she replied.

"Give us the bad news first," Rouge said.

"It seems someone did indeed hack your accounts, Rouge," Nicole explained. "I found several cyber trails leading from your account and they seem to originate from another single source."

"And what was that source," Sally asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not know," Nicole replied, shaking her head. "Just as I was about to make contact, the source abruptly shut down and deleted itself, preventing me from going any further and pinpointing it's origins. It must have been a fail-safe program."

"So the trail's cold," Rouge said. "Any chance we can recover the stolen funds?"

"No," Nicole said, a sad look on her face. "When the source deleted itself, any information and data was lost with it. I'm afraid whatever funds were taken, we cannot recover them. I'm sorry, Rouge."

Rouge felt cold inside. All her funds, gone, just like that. She managed a weak smile. "You did your best, Nicole. Thank you. You mentioned some good news?"

"Well, it's not much," the A.I. said. "I set up a new security program around your files and accounts to prevent further hacking. No one but you, Sally, or I, can now access them."

Rouge nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Nicole smiled and then vanished from the screen. Sally reached forward and turned off the computer. Sighing, she stood up and turned to face Rouge.

"So, what now," she asked.

"Now, I have to figure out how to cover our current payments," Rouge replied. "But how? All my funds are in the red. Even if we do good tonight, there won't be nearly enough to make a difference. It will take at least several weeks to get enough for the bills, which are already past due. And then there's future payments. It's going to take longer to rebuild the finances to cover everything else."

Unable to stand it, Rouge sat on the edge of her bed and broke out in tears. All her hard work for nothing. She was on the verge of losing her business, her home. Sally came over and sat next to her, placing her arm around Rouge's shoulder, comforting her.

"Hey, come on, Rouge," she said. "It's going to be okay. We'll manage. Remember when you first opened the brothel? We all thought for sure we were going to end up on the streets. But we pulled through. And we'll do it again, too."

Rouge wiped her eyes and leaned into Sally's comforting embrace. "I hope you're right, Sally. I just don't know what I'd do if I lost this place. And all of you."

Sally smiled warmly. "You won't be rid of us that easily. One way or another, we will get through this."

Rouge smiled. For the moment, she felt comforted by Sally's reassurance. "You're right. We will manage."

Outside, in the hallways, unaware of the financial crisis, Knuckles was taking a moment to rest after his encounter with Lien-Da and Shade. Despite himself, he had enjoyed the two domineering echidna ladies' company, but right now, he needed to recharge. And he wouldn't object to a drink.

"Well, howdy, sugar."

Knuckles turned at the sound of the voice. Standing a few feet from him was a female rabbit. She had tan fur and flowing golden brown hair. She was wearing a pink bikini top, a brown leather duster jacket, and pink bikini bottoms. Adorning her head, was a brown cowgirl hat. She gazed at Knuckles, emerald eyes sparkling, a friendly smile on her face. Knuckles approached her.

"Well, hello there, miss," he greeted. "I'm Knuckles."

"Charmed," she drawled, a southern accent tinging her voice. "The name's Bunnie. Nice ta meet ya'll."

Knuckles smiled. She was cute. And sexy. Time to make a move. "So, Bunnie, would you give me the pleasure of your company?"

She smiled seductively. "Hun, I'll give ya all the pleasure you can handle, and then some."

"Sounds great," Knuckles replied. "I don't suppose there's somewhere around here we can get a drink?"

"You just follow me, sugar," she said.

She turned and walked off down the hall, Knuckles following her. Soon they came to a large open doorway. Knuckles started as he heard music coming from within. Piano music. And also, what sounded like...moaning? Unable to resist, he peered inside. His eyes widened at the sight he saw: Sonic and a female hedgehog were sitting in front of a piano, the girl playing while Sonic fucked her from behind.

"Oh, my, stars," Bunnie gasped as she peered inside. "Looks like Sonia's found herself a good time."

Inside the room, Sonia finished up her song just as Sonic climaxed. Both hedgehogs stood up from the bench. Sonia retrieved her clothes and got dressed. Just as she was pulling her shirt back on, she looked up and saw Knuckles and Bunnie in the doorway.

"And how long have you two been standing there," she asked, smiling. Sonic glanced over to see who she was talking to.

"Oh, not long," Bunnie replied. "Knux an' I just got here. I didn't realize this room was occupied. Mind if we just help ourselves to the bar?"

Sonia nodded. "Go ahead. Sonic and I just finished up. So we'll leave you two alone. C'mon, Sonic." She took Sonic's hand and pulled him along.

"Uh, later, Knux," Sonic said as he exited the room.

After the two hedgehogs were gone, Bunnie went around behind the bar. She gazed over the various bottles of alcohol and then selected one.

"This here is a personal favorite of mine," she said, as Knuckles seated himself at the bar.

"Is it okay to just help ourselves like this," he asked.

"It's no problem, sugar," Bunnie replied. She popped the stopper from the bottle. Grabbing two glasses, she filled them up. "This is Red Hawk whiskey. It's very popular down south where I'm from. Here. Have a taste."

Knuckles accepted the beverage and took a swig. "Wow," he gasped. "That's some strong stuff. But it's good."

He took another drink. Bunnie raised her own glass and took a long pull. Knuckles stared in awe as she polished off her drink in one go.

"Ahhh, good stuff," she said. "Like a taste of home. *Hic* Oh. Pardon."

Knuckles finished his drink and held his glass out. "I'll have another round."

"That's the spirit, sugar," Bunnie said, pouring more into his glass. She then refilled her own. Raising it, she held it in front of Knuckles. "Here's ta good company and even better whiskey." She took another large gulp of her drink.

After a few drinks, Knuckles was feeling a little lite-headed. The drink was stronger than he had thought. Behind the bar, Bunnie was passed out on top of the counter. The echidna stood up, swaying slightly. He made his way behind the bar. He reached out and tapped Bunnie on the shoulder.

"Hey, Bunnie," he said. "You okay?"

Bunnie stirred and then sat up. She tried to stand and ended up falling against Knuckles. The echidna grabbed her as she collapsed, his hands accidentally grasping her large breasts. Bunnie gazed up at Knuckles and smiled.

"Why, Knuckles, you naughty boy," she giggled drunkenly. "If ya'll wanted ta cop a feel, ya coulda just asked me." She reached up and placed her hands over Knuckles' hands and began massaging her rack. "Ya like that? Nice 'n' soft, ain't they?"

Knuckles reacted by squeezing her soft breasts more. He pressed himself against her and leaned in, locking lips with her. Their tongues intertwined, as he continued caressing the female rabbit's bosom. He took hold of the top of Bunnie's bikini top and yanked them down. Bunnie's breasts bounced and jiggled as they were released from their confines. Knuckles grabbed hold once more, squeezing and caressing, then pinching her nipples. Then, one hand caressing her left breast, he reached down and slid his left hand down her bikini bottoms. His hand rubbed her moist pussy, causing Bunnie to moan. Bunnie squirmed in pleasure as Knuckles teased her vagina.

Suddenly, she felt something hard poking into her from behind. Smiling, she reached down and behind her. Her hand came into contact with Knuckles' erect member. Taking a hold of it, she slowly began to stroke it, feeling it throb in her grip. Knuckles leaned in and began running his tongue lightly down Bunnie's neck, making her shiver.

"Mmmnnn," Bunnie moaned. "That's good, sugar. Here, let me treat you now."

She turned and knelt down in front of Knuckles and grabbed his member with both hands and placed her mouth over it. Her head moved back and forth as she sucked and slurped his dick. She pulled back slightly, and started running her tongue over it. Following this, she grabbed hold of her tits and enveloped his cock within their soft confines. She pressed and squished her bosom against it, rubbing them up and down the shaft. Knuckles moaned loudly and then shot his load off, covering Bunnie's face and tits with hot cum. She leaned back, lapping up the sticky substance. After cleaning herself off, Bunnie stood up.

"Alright, sugar," she said. "Hope ya'll are ready for this." She bent forward and pulled her bikini bottoms down. Stepping up to the bar, she stood with her back to Knuckles and leaned forward, sticking her rear end out. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled. "Come 'n' get it, Knux."

Knuckles stood behind Bunnie. He grabbed her ample ass with both hands and thrust his dick into her. Bunnie gasped, laying on top of the counter top, her large breasts cushioning her. Knuckles began thrusting into her vagina, moving his hips back and forth. He squeezed her ass, digging his fingers in and caressing it. Bunnie moaned loudly, clenching her hands on the edge of the counter.

"Oooohhhh, yeah," she gasped. "That's the stuff! Give it ta me, Knuckles!"

The echidna sped up and started pumping her harder, each thrust bringing him closer to his limit. Finally, one big push and Knuckles climaxed, shooting his sperm off into Bunnie's pussy. Knuckles leaned down, panting. Bunnie, still sprawled on top of the counter, gasped for breath.

"Woo-whee," she said. "That was good."

She stood up, and turned around to face Knuckles. Her hat was askew and her jacket pulled down slightly past her shoulders. She smiled at Knuckles.

"So, ya'll up to a little more fun," she asked.

Knuckles nodded. "You bet, little lady."

Bunnie reached around and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. She upended the bottle and dribbled some over her breasts. Knuckles knelt down and moved his face up towards her drenched boobs. He leaned in and ran his tongue over her breasts, lapping up the alcohol. His tongue moved all over and then he began licking her erect nipples. Bunnie poured more whiskey, this time further down on her already soaked pussy. Knuckles moved further down and began licking her. He placed his mouth over her vagina and started sucking and licking up the droplets of alcohol. Panting, Bunnie shivered with pleasure and started caressing her breasts, squeezing them tightly.

"Ahhhh, Knuckles," she moaned. "I can't take it anymore! I want it inside me!"

Knuckles stood up. He moved Bunnie up against the bar and grabbed her hips. Moving forward, he inserted his throbbing member into her waiting pussy. Bunnie moaned loudly as he penetrated her. She leaned back and rested both hands on top of the bar, wrapping her legs around Knuckles. The echidna thrust into her, pumping her vagina. Bunnie leaned all the way back, her breasts bouncing and jiggling with each thrust. After a few moments, she leaned in and grabbed onto Knuckles, pressing her soft bosom into his chest. Knuckles held her close, thrusting harder and faster, feeling pressure building up in his cock.

"I'm gonna cum, Bunnie," he gasped.

"Do it, sugar," Bunnie panted. "Let it all out inside of me!"

Knuckles thrust, harder and harder, teeth clenched. Then, with one last thrust, he felt the intense release of his sperm as it flowed into Bunnie, who tensed up and cried out as she too climaxed.

Bunnie lay back on the top of the bar, cuddling with Knuckles. She ran her hand across his chest and smiled.

"That was wonderful," she sighed in content. "Was it good for you?"

Knuckles nodded, smiling. "It sure was. We should go drinking again sometime."

Bunnie giggled and rested her head on his chest. "It's a date, sugar."

End of Chapter 17...


	18. Chapter 18 Tough Loving

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 18: Tough Loving

"So, he lived up to your expectations,huh," Fiona asked. She lay on her bed, listening as Lien-Da recounted her time with Knuckles. "Ooohhh. Just hearing about it gets me turned on. I need to get in on some of this action. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up her phone and jumped out of bed. She made her way to the door, sexual excitement coursing through her. She was tired of waiting. She was going to get some action, even if it meant dragging one of those studs to her room.

Outside, Sally had just left Rouge's room. For the time being, the brothel owner had calmed down a bit, but Sally knew she was still deeply troubled over the current events. And to be honest, Sally was concerned, too. If the brothel closed, then what?

"Oh, hello, there."

Sally looked up, thoughts momentarily forgotten. Standing nearby was a young fox whom she recognized as Tails. In person, she found him both adorable and attractive.

"Why, hello," she said, smiling warmly. "You're Tails, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Sally."

Tails shook her hand, admiring her beauty. "Sonic mentioned you," he said.

"Oh, did he," she asked. She leaned in close. "And just what did he say?" She stroked her hand across his face.

Tails gulped, eyeing her chest. Her bosom were straining against the confines of her vest. Working up his courage, he prepared to ask her for a fun time, when...

"Whoa! Slow your roll, Princess!"

Sally frowned as she glanced up at the speaker. Tails also looked over to see who it was. Standing a few feet away, stood a female fox with red fur and brown hair. She wore a black tank-top and tight black pants.

"Hello, Fiona," Sally greeted. Tails couldn't help but notice a frosty tone in her voice.

Smirking, Fiona strolled towards them. "Really, Sally, how selfish of you. You've already fucked that Blue hunk and now you're trying to keep this cutie all to yourself." She winked at Tails. "I haven't even had a turn with our guests yet. The least you could do is let me have this one. What do you say, kiddo? Care to have some fun with me?"

Tails looked back and forth between the two girls, undecided.

"Here, maybe this will help you decide," Fiona said. In one swift movement, she pulled her shirt up, revealing her luscious breasts. "Pretty nice, huh? C'mon. I'll show you a real good time."

Tails nodded. "O-okay," he replied.

Smiling triumphantly at Sally, Fiona pulled her shirt back down. Turning, she beckoned Tails to follow her. Just as he was about to go, the young fox stopped when he felt Sally place a hand on his shoulder.

"If you really intend to go with her," she said, "let me give you a little warning. She can be pretty rough, so, please, be careful. And don't be afraid to leave if she gets a little out of control."

Tails glanced at her, then smiled. "Thanks. And don't worry, I'll be alright."

He turned and followed after Fiona. Sally watched him go. She still wasn't sure about this. Tails seemed nice and a gentle soul. And that worried her. Fiona wasn't exactly the most warm hearted Mobian. She probably saw Tails as an easy mark.

"You better not hurt him, Fiona," Sally said. "Or I'll show you the meaning of pain."

She turned and made her way back to her room. She not only felt worried about Tails, she also felt disappointed. She had wanted to spend some time with the young fox. Well, perhaps another time. Right now though, she had another matter to attend to.

Fiona opened the door and motioned Tails into her room. "Come on in," she said. "Make yourself at home."

Tails entered, gazing around the room. It was much like the other rooms he had seen.

"So," Fiona whispered, standing right behind him, "I hear you and your friends have made quite a name for yourselves throughout the brothel." She reached around and grasped at Tails' groin. "I'd like to see for myself."

Tails stiffened as she began rubbing his member. Already it was erect and getting bigger with the stimulation.

"Mmmm," Fiona purred, stroking him more. "Not bad, kid. You just might have what it takes."

Suddenly, she grabbed Tails' arm and twisted it roughly. Tails yelped in surprise and pain as she bent him forward, keeping a tight hold on his arm. He heard a metal clink and then he felt something clench into his wrists. He realized instantly that Fiona had handcuffed him! Releasing her hold on Tails' arm, Fiona shoved him forward. Tails crashed onto the bed. Scrambling around, he managed to right himself onto his back.

"What's the big idea," he demanded. "You almost broke my arm! Just what...Mmfff!"

Fiona reached out and placed a gag over Tails' mouth, silencing him. Tails kept up his protests despite the gag. Smiling with satisfaction, Fiona pushed Tails back down onto the bed.

"Relax," she said. "Soon you'll forget about your arm. Now, you just wait right here. I'll be right back."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead and then turned around, walking towards a door on the opposite side of the room. She entered and shut the door behind her. Tails lay still, pondering the turn of events. Now Sally's warning was all too evident. He was starting to wish he had declined Fiona's invitation and gone with Sally instead. He struggled with the handcuffs, hoping to loosen them, but, to no avail. Giving a muffled sigh, he laid his head back against the pillow. For the moment, he was in for the duration.

A couple of minutes passed and then the door opened up and out stepped Fiona. Tails' eyes widened, and despite himself, he couldn't help but stare. Fiona stood before him, dressed in a black leather corset, black panties, and black boots and gloves. She smiled seductively, her eyes gazing over Tails. She licked her lips in anticipation. She strolled over to the bed and sat down next Tails. She leaned down, bringing her chest close to Tails' face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. "But I thought I'd dress for the occasion." She glanced downwards at his groin. "You don't seem to mind."

Fiona reached over and took hold of Tails' throbbing dick. Her fingers flexed and squeezed the shaft. She felt the blood pumping through it. Slowly, she began stroking him. She ran her hand up and down the length of the shaft, stimulating it.

"Does that feel good," she whispered in Tails' ear, her breath tickling.

She blew gently into his ear, causing him to shiver. Tails gave a muffled groan as she began stroking him harder and faster. He quivered, feeling the tension building.

"Are you about to cum," she asked. She increased her strokes. "C'mon. Cum for me. Shoot it out."

Tails tensed and moaned. White cum shot up into the air, then landed on Fiona's hand. The female fox licked the thick substance off, savoring it.

"Mmmm. Nice and thick. Just the way I like it." She climbed on top of Tails and straddled him, placing her rear end over Tails' face. "Now, lets have a go at this cock of yours."

She took hold of his member with both hands. Leaning down, she ran her tongue over the tip of his penis. Tails moaned again, shivering from the stimulation. Fiona lowered her head down further and engulfed his dick with her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked and slurped. As she did this, she began to grind her groin against Tails' face. Reaching around, she pulled the thong aside, revealing her dripping pussy. She moved it against Tails' gagged mouth, rubbing it back and forth. After several moments, Tails let out a muffled moan and released his sperm. Fiona felt the hot cum gush into her mouth and then she swallowed it. Pulling away, she sat up, swiping a hand across her mouth. She turned around to face Tails.

"Gotta say, kid," she said, "So far, you're not disappointing me." Tails glared at her and made a muffled noise. Fiona smiled and stroked his hair. "My, my. Someone's a little upset. Well, soon you're going to feel better. Now comes the fun part."

Once more, Fiona climbed on top of Tails and straddled him. Reaching down, she grabbed his member, erect and ready to go again. Spreading her pussy, she guided Tails' dick and inserted it into her vagina. She gasped as she lowered herself down onto it, feeling the thickness of his shaft penetrating her.

"Oooohhh," she moaned. ''Now that's a nice big dick. Mmmmnnn."

She slowly began to grind her hips back and forth, stimulating her pussy more. Panting, she then moved her hips up and down, causing Tails' member to pump into her. The thick shaft thrust deep into her moist womanhood. Fiona moaned with pleasure. Reaching up, she pulled her corset top down, freeing her breasts. She grabbed her bouncing tits and started caressing them. She leaned down close to Tails.

"Enjoying this, kiddo," she panted. "I certainly am."

She leaned back, continuing to massage her boobs. Tails moaned, feeling himself reaching his limits.

"Yes! I'm gonna cum," Fiona yelled in ecstasy. "Do it! Let it all out! Fill me with your hot cum!"

Tails tensed and shot his load off. Fiona moaned loudly, feeling the warmth of Tails' semen filling her vagina. Panting, she collapsed on top of Tails. She lay on top of him, snuggling against him.

"Mmmm. That was wonderful..." Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep, still draped over Tails.

The young fox stared at the sleeping vixen. Now was his chance. But first, he had to get out of these handcuffs. Moving carefully, he moved himself around towards the edge of the bed where Fiona's nightstand was. Earlier, he had seen a key sitting on top of it. Fiona rolled off Tails and curled up against the soft pillows on her bed. Tails breathed a sigh of relief. Scooting closer to the nightstand, he reached for the key. His fingers brushed against it, and then, he felt the reassuring weight of it in his hands. Now, time to get loose. And then, he would show Fiona a thing or two.

Fiona stirred and woke up. Gazing up at her clock, she saw she had been asleep for several minutes.

Must have worn myself out, she thought.

She started to stretch...only to find herself handcuffed!

"What the," she gasped. She struggled and pulled against the restraints. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Finally awake, I see."

Fiona stopped struggling. She glanced over and saw Tails leaning back nonchalantly against the pillows, and he wasn't handcuffed anymore!

"How did you..." Fiona began.

"Get loose," Tails finished. "Simple. While you were napping, I managed to get the key to the cuffs." He brought his hand up, twirling the key from his finger.

"O-okay," Fiona said. "You got me. I'm sorry I handcuffed you. Now, be a dear and let me out of these."

Tails shook his head. "Nah. I don't think so." He tossed the key onto the floor. "The way I see it, turn about's fair play. You got to have your way with me, now, it's my turn." He reached down and stroked her ass.

"Whoa! Hey, now," Fiona protested. "You just can't..."

Tails ignored her and continued caressing her ample ass. "You have a nice ass," he commented. Taking hold of her panties, he slid them down and pulled them off, tossing them aside. "No sense keeping it covered."

His fingers dug in, massaging and caressing some more. Fiona stifled a moan. Tails then leaned down and brought his face close to her ass and pussy. Grabbing her legs, he spread them, allowing him easier access.

"Hey! You better not be doing what I think you're doing," Fiona warned.

Tails rubbed his finger over her pink folds, causing her to shiver. He then moved his face in closer and started to lick her moist opening. He stuck his tongue in further, lapping and slurping.

"Y-you...you little bastard," Fiona panted. "Just...who do you think...you're...ahh...dealing with?"

Tails pulled back and proceeded to insert two fingers into her pussy. "I'd say I'm dealing with a horny fox girl," he teased, thrusting his fingers in and out.

"I'm...not enjoying this," she protested, quivering with sexual excitement.

"Really," Tails said, grinning. "Your dripping pussy says otherwise."

He shoved his fingers in deeper, fingering her faster. Fiona tensed up and then cried out as she climaxed. She slumped forward, breathing heavily. Tails pulled his fingers out and positioned himself directly behind her. He took hold of her hips and raised her up.

"Wait," Fiona gasped. "I just came! Give me a minute..."

Tails moved in and thrust his dick into her. Fiona moaned as he penetrated her. Holding onto her, Tails began pumping her, moving his hips back and forth. Fiona moaned and panted, body trembling from the stimulation.

"S-stop," she moaned. "You can't...I...Oh, god, it's so good."

Tails grabbed her bushy tail and began thrusting into her harder and faster. Grunting with exertion, he pumped her hard, thrusting deeper into her. Before long, he felt the pressure building up. He gave one final thrust and released, shooting his load off inside her. Fiona lay flat on her stomach, panting and gasping.

"Okay," she said. "You've had your way, now, let me go."

"Who said I was finished," Tails replied.

Fiona glanced over at him, eyes widening. Tails' member was still rock hard and ready for another round.

"No fucking way," she gasped.

Tails grabbed her and turned her over onto her back. He grabbed her legs and spread them further apart. Moving in, he proceeded to insert his dick into her vagina once more.

"Ohhh, my god," Fiona moaned loudly. "It's even bigger than before!"

Tails began thrusting into her. Each movement rocked Fiona, causing her breasts to bounce. Tails leaned down and took hold of her tits. He massaged and caressed them, squeezing and enjoying their soft texture. He lowered his head down and started licking her pink nipples, tongue lapping against her erect nubs. He then started to suck on them, making slurping noises as he did.

"Mmmmnnnn," Fiona moaned. "That's soooooo fucking good! Fuck me, Tails! Fuck me good and hard!"

Tails plowed his member into her pussy harder, speeding up, each thrust bringing him closer to orgasm. Leaning in, he locked lips with the vixen. She kissed him back, their tongues intertwining and lapping together. Tails thrust into her, feeling the pressure building up again. Then, he gave one more big push and climaxed. Fiona cried out, savoring the hot semen flowing into her womb. Then the two foxes collapsed, panting.

After several moments, Tails sat up. Fiona was curled up on her side, sound asleep. Moving to the edge of the bed, he retrieved the key on the floor. He then came around to Fiona and unlocked the handcuffs. He placed the key on her nightstand and quietly made his way to the door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye."

He turned and saw Fiona was wide awake. She stood up and crossed the room. Standing in front of Tails, she glared at him.

"I just want to say, for the record,"...She suddenly grabbed him and kissed him passionately, pressing her body against him. Pulling back, she said, "That was the best fucking sex I've had in forever. I had you pegged all wrong. I thought you'd be a wuss, and yet, you proved me wrong. I like a man who takes initiative. You can come back and see me anytime."

Tails smiled, slightly unsure of himself. "Sure. I'll do that."

He turned to leave, when suddenly, something soft landed on his head. He reached up and retrieved it. His eyes widened! He was holding a pair of black silk panties! He turned back to Fiona. The female fox smiled and winked.

"Just a little souvenir," she said, a seductive tone in her voice.

Tails fumbled with the door handle. "Uh, t-thanks! I-I should be going now."

He finally got the door opened and stumbled out into the hallway. He stood outside, leaning against the door, heart pounding. He stared at the panties in his hand.

"Wow," he said. "Sonic and Knuckles are gonna be so jealous."

End of Chapter 18...


	19. Chapter 19 Burning Love

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 19: Burning Love

Sally entered her room and closed the door behind her. Leaning against it, she heaved a sigh. She was really apprehensive about what she was about to do.

"Nicole," she said. "Open a secure line: #384-7843."

"Sally," Nicole gasped, shimmering into view. "That number? That's..."

"I'm well aware of that," Sally interrupted. "Please. Do it."

Nicole nodded and then disappeared. Sally walked over to a desk and opened up a laptop. She watched as the screen flickered to life. A few moments passed and then an image popped up onscreen, followed by a ringing tone. After 3 rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

Sally nearly choked up at the voice. How long had it been since she had last heard it?

"It's me, Sally," she replied, smiling.

"Sally? Is that really you? It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I'm fine," Sally said. "And I wish this call was under more pleasant circumstances, but..."

"What is it, Sally? Is everything alright?"

Sally took a deep breath and said, "I need to ask a favor."

Sonic met back up with Knuckles in the main entryway. The echidna staggered slightly as he approached.

"Been hitting the bottle a little, Knux," Sonic smirked.

"Screw you," Knuckles replied. "I wonder if there's some Tylenol around here."

Sonic grinned. "So, who was your lady friend?"

"Her name was Bunnie," Knuckles said. "And if you think I drank hard, you should have seen her."

Sonic whistled. "Drank you under the table, huh?"

His gaze lingered past the echidna and spotted Tails. The young fox was coming up the hall, and he seemed to be holding something.

"Yo, Tails," Sonic called out.

Abruptly, Tails hid the object in his hands behind his back. "Oh, uh, hey, Sonic. Hey, Knuckles."

Knuckles glanced at Tails questioningly. "What's that you got there, Tails?"

"What? Oh, uh, nothing," Tails stammered, blushing furiously.

Sonic moved fast. He zipped around behind Tails and saw what he was hiding. His eyes widened. "Are those..."

"Okay, okay," Tails said. "Yes. They're a pair of panties. One of the girls gave it to me. Are you happy now?"

Knuckles grinned. "Lucky bastard. All I got from my encounter was a hangover."

Sonic clapped Tails on the shoulder. "Spoils of war. Way to go, buddy. So, what now? Shall we go pay a visit to Rouge?"

Tails perked up. "Definitely!" He recalled his encounter with her from last night, when he had gotten a feel of her luscious breasts. A sample she had called it. Well, now he was ready for the main course.

"Maybe we should wait for Shadow," Knuckles suggested. "After all, Rouge will probably want to see all four of us."

"Yeah, probably," Sonic said. "Besides, I'd like to take a few moments to recharge. If we're gonna impress Rouge, we'll need to be rested and ready to go."

At that moment, Shadow was strolling down the hall. His time with Tiara and Aleena had been fun, but now, he was ready for some more action. And all too soon, he found it. He was passing by an open door when he heard something. Stopping, he turned and glanced inside. The room was a large gymnasium, with workout equipment scattered about.

Standing at the back was a female cat. She had purple fur, and was wearing a dark purple tank-top and white shorts. At the moment, she was lashing out at a punching bag. Her fists jabbed with lightning speed, and then she followed up with a roundhouse kick. Shadow watched her, admiring her moves.

"You know, it's rude to stare," she said, eyes never leaving the bag.

Shadow chuckled. She had good instincts. He walked into the room and stood a few feet away from her, watching as she kept up her workout. Up close, she was quite lovely. Well toned, lithe, and sporting a nice figure.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I presume," she said, landing another hit on the bag.

"That's right," he replied. "And you are?"

"Blaze," she answered.

She stepped back from the bag. Turning, she faced Shadow, sweat trickling down her face. Her golden-yellow eyes gazed over him. Shadow also looked her over, once more admiring her well-endowed figure.

"So, Blaze," he said. "I didn't realize this place had a gym. Rouge really knows how to treat her girls."

"I like to keep in shape," Blaze said. She smiled and approached him. "You seem in good shape yourself." She reached out and placed a hand on his chest. "Hmmm. Well-toned. I'll bet you're strong, too. Mind if I see how strong?"

"What did you have in mind," Shadow asked.

"A sparring match," she said. "You and me. Show me how strong you are and I'll reward you." She ran her hand over her breasts. "Well? What do you say?"

"I accept," Shadow said.

He reacted quickly as Blaze threw a punch at him. Intercepting the hit, he turned it aside and attempted a chop. Blaze dodged backwards, avoiding the hit.

Oh, she's good, Shadow thought, excitement coursing through him. This was going to be fun.

He rushed forward. Blaze stood her ground, meeting his charge. The two combatants collided, throwing punches and kicks, moving at blurring speed. Blaze back-flipped and landed gracefully. She smiled at Shadow.

"Not bad. Now, let's really heat things up."

She brought her hands up and clenched them. To Shadow's surprise, her fists became engulfed in flames.

"So that's why they call you Blaze," he commented.

She charged forward, lashing out. Shadow dodged backwards, feeling the heat from the flames. Suddenly, Blaze kicked upwards and he saw her foot ignite. Reaching around, he grabbed her leg where no fire existed and tossed her across the room. Blaze halted her flight, planting her feet against the wall and pushing off from it, launching herself back at Shadow.

Oh, she is really good, Shadow thought, his admiration of her growing. Time to up his game.

"Chaos Spear," he shouted.

His hands crackled with green energy and formed into spear-like projectiles. He hurled one at Blaze and then tossed the other. Blaze's fire intensified and she swiped away the first spear. The projectile shimmered out of existence. She kicked upwards and warded off the second spear.

"Not bad," she commented. "But you'll have to do..."

She stared in confusion. Shadow was nowhere in sight. She looked all around, wondering where he had gone. She gasped as she felt someone tackle her from behind. She fell forward onto the floor. Looking up, she saw Shadow standing over her.

"How," she asked.

"Teleportation," he replied. "The spears were just a diversion, allowing me to get around behind you."

"Hmm,clever," she said. "But..."

Her foot lashed out and tripped him. Shadow fell backwards, caught off guard. Blaze lept up and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Very foolish, dropping your guard like that," she admonished.

Shadow shrugged. "You're right. That was foolish. You're one hell of a fighter."

She smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself. I haven't had a workout like that in sometime." She leaned in close and kissed him. Breaking off, she said, "Now, show me how strong you are here." She reached down and stroked his groin.

"Thought you'd never ask," Shadow replied.

He grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her down. "Let's start with this."

He reached down and lifted her shirt, freeing her breasts. He leaned down and started running his tongue over her pink nipples. Grabbing her tits, he caressed them and started sucking on her erect nipples. Blaze squirmed in pleasure.

"Mmmnnn, that's nice," she purred.

Shadow released her breast and moved his hand down. He reached under her shorts and began rubbing her vagina. He then probed her with two fingers, pumping them into her moist opening.

"Aahhh," Blaze gasped, flinching.

Shadow thrust his fingers in and out, feeling her getting wetter with each movement. Blaze stiffened up and then climaxed. She lay back, panting. After a moment, she sat up.

"That felt good. Now, how about you let me have a go with your friend there?"

Shadow stood before her as she placed herself in front of his groin. She reached out and took hold of his erect member.

"Mmmm, nice and big," she complimented, caressing it.

She stroked his shaft, massaging and playing with it. She moved in close and started to lick the tip. Her tongue moved over it as she continued stroking him. After a moment, she inserted the tip into her mouth. She sucked and slurped, her tongue rubbing all over. Shadow tensed up, then he released his load. Blaze gave a muffled grunt as she felt the hot cum gushing into her mouth and flowing down her throat. She pulled back, swallowing it.

"Mmmm," she said, licking her lips. "Tasty. Now, then..."

She stood up and pulled her shorts down and then walked over to pile of wrestling mats. She sat down and spread her legs invitingly.

"You ready for this?"

Shadow walked over and joined her. Kneeling down, he moved forward and positioned himself. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her close and pushed his member into her waiting vagina. Blaze moaned, leaning back as Shadow began thrusting. Blaze clenched the mats, digging her claws in. Shadow thrust hard, each movement causing Blaze's breasts to bounce. He pumped her, savoring the moment, the thrill of their earlier combat adding to the sexual thrall. Blaze reached up and pulled Shadow down on top of her, holding him close. The black hedgehog sped up, pounding her harder. He gave one big thrust and climaxed. Blaze dug her fingers into him, tensing up as she was filled with his sperm. They lay there, breathing heavily. Blaze released her hold on Shadow and settled back onto the mats, while he sat up.

"That was wonderful," she said. "You're stronger than I first thought."

Shadow ran his hand through his head spikes. "Thanks. You know, I can go another round. How about you?"

Smiling, she sat up and turned around. She placed herself on her hands and knees and stuck her rear end out.

"I'm up for one more round," she purred, her tail twitching. "Come and get it, Shadow."

He moved in behind her. Taking hold of her ass, he shoved his cock into her. Blaze cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her. Caressing her ass, Shadow pumped her harder, savoring the moist warmth of her pussy. Reaching around, he grabbed her bouncing breasts and pulled her up. Caressing her rack, Shadow locked lips with Blaze. She kissed him back, their tongues wrapping around each other. Shadow alternated between squeezing her tits and pinching her nipples.

"Mmmnnnn, Shadow," Blaze moaned. "That's so good! Fuck me harder!"

Shadow obliged. He rammed her from behind, thrusting in and out, digging his fingers into her soft breasts. Teeth clenched, he continued pumping her, harder and faster, feeling the building pressure in his member.

"Blaze! I'm cumming," he panted.

"Me, too," she replied. "Fill me up with your hot cum!"

Shadow grunted as he felt the pressure release. Blaze cried out, quivering as his semen gushed into her. She fell forward, panting. Shadow sat back, gasping.

"That...that was even better than the first time," Blaze complimented. She sat up and smiled at Shadow. "You know, Rouge mentioned that you referred to yourself as the Ultimate Lifeform. You definitely live up to that reputation." She reached up and pulled her shirt down. Standing, she walked over and retrieved her shorts. "Thanks for the workout, Shadow. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Shadow stood up. "Most definitely. I'll take you up on that offer."

She winked at him. "I'll look forward to that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I could use a shower after working up a sweat like that." She turned and walked out the door.

Shadow made his way towards the exit. Now, he just had to find Sonic and the others. And then...He smiled in anticipation. Rouge! Oh, how he was looking forward to that.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Rouge rose from her bed and made her way to the door. Upon opening it, she found Sally standing before her.

"Sally. What brings you back here," she asked.

Wordlessly, Sally handed Rouge a piece of paper. The brothel owner took it and looked it over. Her eyes widened! It was a check! And the amount was just enough to cover the payments that were due.

"How did you," she began.

"Let's just say I have my connections," Sally replied. "Sorry I couldn't get more, but this should cover what we owe."

Rouge looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Sally. You shouldn't have."

"This place is our home," Sally said. "And I owe you so much. So, it's the least I could do."

Rouge reached out and embraced Sally. "I promise I'll make it up to you," she whispered.

Sally hugged her back, tears coursing down her face. "Don't worry about it. We have to stick together, right?"

Rouge glanced up and caught a glimpse of the security monitors. "Well, look at this," she said, pulling away from Sally.

Sally turned to look and saw Sonic and his 3 friends gathered in the main entryway. Then they began to walk in the direction of Rouge's room.

"Looks like they're coming to see you," Sally said, smiling. "I'll take my leave."

"Sally," Rouge said. "Thanks. I don't know how you managed it, but I'm very grateful."

Sally smiled. Then she turned and exited the room. After she was gone, Rouge placed the check in her desk drawer. She would have to deposit it first thing tomorrow. But in the meantime, she had another prior engagement to deal with. Four of them to be precise.

"Finally," she said. "Get ready, boys. Because I'm going to show you a good time."

End of Chapter 19...


	20. Chapter 20 Rouge's Big Score Pt 1

Rouge's Brothel Chapter 20: Rouge's Big Score Pt.1

"Well, guys," Sonic said, as they walked down the hall, "This is it. Everything has led up to this moment.''

Excitement coursed through him and his friends. They were just within sight of Rouge's room, anticipation building with each step. Just as they reached it, the door suddenly opened and out stepped Sally.

"Hey, there, boys," she greeted. "Rouge is inside. Better not keep her waiting."

"Thanks, Sal," Sonic replied.

They filed past her, one by one. Just as Tails was about to enter, Sally stopped him. "Are you alright, Tails," she asked, concern tinging her voice.

"I'm fine," he said. "I actually handled Fiona quite well. But thanks for your concern."

Sally smiled. "Glad to hear it. Well, I won't keep you, then." She leaned in and kissed him. "But be sure to stop in and visit me sometime. I'd like to spend some time with you, cutie."

She ruffled his hair and walked off, leaving Tails blushing. He then entered Rouge's room.

"Well, hello, gentlemen," Rouge greeted them as they entered. "Please, come in. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this."

Sonic and his friends gathered around her. She gazed at each of them appraisingly.

"So, here we are," she said. "All your hard work has led up to this. Now, the question is: Where do we start? Four boys and just one of me. What's a poor girl to do?"

"What, indeed," Sonic said, striding forward.

"Whoa, there, Blue Boy," Rouge said, stopping him in his tracks. "Since you made me wait so long, I get to decide how we do this. Now, let's see..." Her gaze swept over each of them. Finally, her eyes settled on Shadow. "Good news, Shadow," she said. "You get to be first."

Shadow smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"The rest of you," Rouge said, "wait outside and I'll let you know who will be next. Oh, don't pout. You'll get your turn."

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails turned and exited. "Lucky bastard," Knuckles muttered as he left.

As soon as the door was closed, Rouge pressed herself against Shadow, her ample bosom squishing against his chest. "Finally. I've been looking forward to this," she said.

"So, out of curiosity," Shadow said, running his hands down her back. "Why pick me first?"

"I almost considered saving you, the best, for last," Rouge said. "But, then I thought, to hell with that." She wrapped her arms around him. "To be honest, out of the four of you, I find you the most appealing. Maybe I'm school girl crushing, but I can't help but feel this way with you."

"Wow," Shadow said. "So, what you said to me in your office last night..."

"Shhh," Rouge said, placing a finger on his lips. "Listen. Even though I intend to have sex with the others, I want our time together to be especially intimate. Now, let's get started."

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, their tongues intertwining. They held on to each other, Shadow moving his hands down and grasping her ass. He gave her a good squeeze, massaging and caressing. Rouge pulled out of the kiss, panting.

"My, aren't we handsy," she teased.

He grinned and squeezed her ass again. "What can I say," he replied. "Your ass is incredible."

Smiling, she grabbed his hands and moved them up and around to the front. "Wait'll you feel these," she said, placing his hands on her breasts.

His fingers dug in, squeezing her soft bosom. He grabbed her corset top and pulled it down. Her breasts jiggled as they came free. He took hold of them once more, caressing them. "Very nice," he commented. "Big and soft."

He took her nipples in between his fingers and pinched them. Rouge squirmed. Shadow tweaked them some more, then grabbed her tits, fondling them. Maintaining his hold on them, he leaned in and started to lick her nipples.

"Mmmmnnn," Rouge moaned.

Shadow placed his mouth over her erect nipples and began sucking them. His hands caressed and squeezed as he suckled her breasts.

"Ooohhh, yeah," Rouge said, running her hands through his head spikes. "This is really turning me on."

She reached down and started rubbing her groin. Shadow released his hold on her breasts and moved downward. He reached up and pulled her black silk panties down, revealing her pussy. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue over her pink folds. Rouge moaned, writhing sensually. Shadow probed her orifice, running his tongue all over inside her moist opening. He continued to eat her out, as Rouge ran her hands through his head spikes. Then she tensed and climaxed, moaning loudly. Rouge, panting, sat on her bed. She looked up and smiled.

"Wow. It's been awhile since I've had such good cunnilingus," she commented. She glanced at his groin, which was now sporting a hard-on. "Looks like you need some attention now." She patted the bed. "Come lay down here."

Shadow walked over and lay down, making himself comfortable. Rouge moved around and positioned herself at his groin. She reached out and stroked her finger along his shaft and tip.

"Mmmm, very nice," she commented. She ran her fingers up and down the shaft, then she wrapped her hand around it. She squeezed lightly and began massaging it. "It's so thick."

She started rubbing her hand up and down, pumping his dick. Keeping hold of it, she leaned in and kissed it. Then she started to lick it, her tongue moving slowly across the tip, her hands stroking his shaft. After a few moments, she moved in closer and wrapped her breasts around his throbbing dick. Grabbing her tits, she started moving them up and down, stimulating him more. She enveloped the tip of his penis with her mouth, sucking and slurping, while continuing her boob-job. Shadow lay back and began thrusting his dick in between her breasts.

"Ahhhh, yeah," Shadow moaned. "That feels so good, Rouge. I'm going to cum."

"Go ahead, do it," Rouge said around a mouthful of his dick.

Shadow tensed and then released his load. Rouge felt the hot cum gush into her mouth. She pulled back and swallowed it all, licking her lips.

"Mmmm. That was good," she said. "Now, for the best part."

She crawled over and straddled Shadow. She raised her hips and positioned herself over his stiff cock. Spreading her vagina, she lowered herself down, inserting his penis into her vagina. She cried out in pleasure as he penetrated her.

"Oohh, it's so big," she moaned. "I almost came just inserting it."

She started moving her hips back and forth, stimulating her vagina more. She then began to move her hips up and down, causing Shadow's penis to thrust deeper into her.

"Oh, god," Rouge panted. "It's been so long since I've felt such a big dick in my pussy."

She continued moving up and down, moaning in ecstasy as Shadow's cock thrust into her, stimulating her pussy more. Shadow began thrusting upwards, hands clenching the bed sheets. Rouge reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts, squeezing them.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, god, yes," Rouge moaned. "Give it to me, Shadow! It's sooo good!"

Shadow thrust upwards harder and faster. Then he moaned loudly, releasing his sperm. Rouge cried out, relishing the warmth of the hot cum filling her. She leaned forward, panting.

"Oh, wow," she gasped. "That was good." She smiled at Shadow. "And you still feel rock hard. How about another go, stud?"

In response, Shadow grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach. "Ohhhh," she said, smiling seductively. "Being a little rough, are we?" She raised her ass. "Well, come on. Show me you're the Ultimate Lifeform."

"If you insist," he replied.

He grabbed her ass and thrust into her. Rouge cried out as he penetrated her. He began thrusting into her hard, his hands digging into her ample ass.

"Oh, my, god," Rouge yelled. "Oh, yeah! Fuck me, Shadow! Plow me hard! Give it to me!"

Shadow thrust harder, plowing her pussy. He reached out and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head up. "You want more," he asked, leaning in close to her ear.

"Yes," Rouge panted. "Fuck me hard! Pound me!"

"You got it," he replied.

He sped up his movements, thrusting even harder, clenching his hand into her hair. Her ass jiggled as he plowed her, then he reached down and grasped her breasts, squeezing them.

"I'm gonna cum, Rouge," he panted.

"Me, too," she said. "Shoot it all into me!"

Shadow thrust into her one more time, and then shot off his load. Rouge tensed, screaming in intense pleasure as hot cum gushed into her womb. Then she collapsed forward, gasping. Shadow fell on top of her, panting for breath.

"Mmmnnn," Rouge sighed. "That was wonderful." She moved around so she was facing Shadow. "You are the Ultimate Lifeform." She kissed him.

Shadow pulled back reluctantly from the kiss. "I hope I wasn't too rough."

"Not at all," Rouge said. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

Shadow sat up. "Thanks. So, I guess it's time for one of the others to come in, huh?"

Rouge sat up and caressed his face. "I did promise to have some fun with them. But even so, it won't compare to this."

Shadow nodded. "Glad to hear it. So, who should I send in?"

Rouge smiled. "Send Tails in. I did tell him he would have to work for my attention. Time I upheld that promise."

Outside, Sonic paced, while Knuckles and Tails lounged nearby. They came to attention as the door opened and Shadow stepped out. He motioned at Tails.

"She wants to see you next, kid," he said. "Better get in there."

Tails jumped to his feet, excitement etched on his face. Without a word, he entered Rouge's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Man, I wanted to go next," Sonic griped.

"Relax," Shadow said, sitting on the floor. "You'll get your chance."

"Says the guy who got to go first," Knuckles said. Shadow grinned smugly.

Tails entered the room and gazed around. Rouge was nowhere in sight. Then his eyes fell upon another door and he heard what sounded like a shower. The door opened and Rouge stepped out, a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey, cutie," she purred. "I was just about to take a bath. Care to join me?"

Tails nodded. "Sure!"

Smiling, Rouge turned and entered the bathroom, Tails following. Inside, steam wafted through the room. The shower nearby dripped water. Rouge walked over to a bath stool and motioned for Tails to sit. The young fox quickly removed his shoes and socks, then moved over to the stool. He sat down, heart racing with excitement. Rouge moved around behind him. She picked up some soap and worked up a good lather. She moved in close and began rubbing her hands all over his back. Her fingers massaged him, soaping Tails up. The young fox quivered, enjoying her massage. Then, Rouge removed her towel. She lathered her breasts with more soap, then leaned in and began rubbing them up and down his back.

"Uh, Rouge," Tails said. "Is-is that..."

"You know it is, little fox," Rouge whispered in his ear. Suddenly, she reached around and placed her hand on his groin, rubbing it. Tails stiffened as she stroked his erection. "Hey," Rouge said. "I have an idea. Here, turn around and lay down with your head on my lap."

Tails stood up and lay down, resting his head on her lap. Rouge stroked his head.

"Now, just lay back and relax...and enjoy," she said.

She reached down and grabbed his throbbing member. Slowly, she began stroking him. Her hand moved gently, caressing his dick. Tails moaned slightly as Rouge jacked him off. His eyes lingered towards her ample breasts hanging in view before him. He reached up and grabbed her right breast. He squeezed it, noting it's softness. He had only felt it once before, but only through her clothing. Now, he was getting to feel it unclothed. He continued to caress it, then he leaned his head in and started licking her pink nipple.

"Ohhhh," Rouge gasped, smiling. "Naughty little fox. But I guess it can't be helped. Go ahead, enjoy them to your heart's content."

Tails grabbed her other breast and placed his mouth over her erect nipple. He then began sucking and slurping, his tongue lapping across her nipple. He kept sucking away at her tits as Rouge continued pumping his dick. She then sped up, jerking him off harder. Tails tensed up and then climaxed, hot cum spraying up into the air and landing on Rouge's hand.

"Mmmm," Rouge said, licking up the cum. "How was that, little fox," she purred. "Did you enjoy that?"

Tails smiled up at her. "Yeah," he gasped. "It was awesome."

"Glad you liked it," she replied. "Because now, it's time for the fun part."

She stood up and walked over to the shower. She turned it on and took hold of the shower-head. She turned and beckoned Tails over.

"Come and join me, Tails," she said.

The young fox scrambled to his feet and walked over to the shower. Rouge moved the shower-head and sprayed water all over herself. She then replaced it and grabbed Tails, pulling him into the streaming water. She brought him close, embracing him, smooshing her large breasts into his face. Tails snuggled against them, fondling them.

"You must really like big breasts, Tails," Rouge said, stroking his head lovingly. "Vanilla told me how you went to town on her rack. But that's okay. You came here to enjoy yourself. Now, how about you put that cute cock of yours inside me?"

Tails nodded. Rouge spread her legs apart, allowing him easier access to her vagina. He moved in, guiding his throbbing dick closer. Then, with a push, he inserted his penis into her wet pussy. Rouge moaned as he penetrated her. She held him close as he began thrusting into her. Her breasts bounced and smooshed against Tails' face as he fucked her. His hands reached down and grasped her ample ass, hands caressing her.

"Mmmmnnn, Tails," Rouge moaned. "That's good. Keep it up. Make me feel good."

Tails sped up, thrusting upwards into her. He buried his face into her bouncing breasts, savoring their soft warmth. He tensed, then moaned loudly as he climaxed. Rouge held him tightly, feeling the hot cum gush into her.

"My, that was quite a load you shot off," Rouge said, stroking his head, holding him in her embrace. "But, I didn't cum yet. Surely you weren't going to leave it at that?"

Tails pulled out of her embrace. "I'm sorry, Rouge," he said, looking downcast.

Smiling, Rouge leaned in and kissed him. "Oh, now don't be upset. I'm sure you can go one more time." She turned and placed her hands against the wall, sticking her ass out. "Well, little foxy, how about it?"

Tails' penis stood to attention. Moving towards her, he placed his hands on her ass and stuck his dick into her. He then began thrusting, pumping her pussy. Rouge leaned up against the wall, her breasts pressing into the water slicked tiles.

"Oh, yeah," she moaned. "That's it! Fuck me hard, Tails!"

The young fox complied, ramming his dick into her harder. His hips moved back and forth, pumping her moist vagina. His hands clasped her ass, fingers digging in and squeezing hard.

"Ahhhh! I'm almost there, Tails," Rouge moaned. "Just a...ahhh...little more!"

Tails leaned in, wrapping his arms around her. He thrust harder, speeding up. Rouge moaned loudly as his thick shaft penetrated her deeply. She tensed and cried aloud, reaching orgasm. Tails pulled out, spraying hot cum all over her ass. He collapsed against her water slicked body, panting. Rouge, meanwhile, was still pressed up against the wall, gasping for air. The shower continued spraying water, washing the cum off Rouge. She pushed away from the wall, Tails pushing away from her at the same time. Rouge turned and pulled Tails into her embrace, their wet bodies pressing together. He held onto her, snuggling against her bosom.

"Mmmm, that felt wonderful," Rouge sighed, stroking his head.

Tails nodded. "Mm-hm," he agreed. "It was worth the wait. Thanks, Rouge."

"No, thank you, my little fox," she replied. "I really enjoyed it. Now, be a lamb, and when you leave, tell Sonic and Knuckles I'd like to see both of them in 10 minutes."

Tails nodded. He reached up and kissed her. Then he turned and left, retrieving his shoes and socks. After he was gone, Rouge stood under the streaming water, finishing her shower. She scrubbed and washed, cleaning herself. As the old saying went: Cleanliness is next to godliness. She turned off the shower and retrieved her towel. She walked out of the bathroom and entered her room, drying off. Walking over to her wardrobe, she pulled out a black lace bra, black silk panties and a see-thru negligee. She smiled in satisfaction. Yes, this would do nicely.

"Okay, Sonic," she said. "I hope you and Knuckles are ready for me."

End of Chapter 20...


	21. Chapter 21 Rouge's Big Score Pt 2

Rouge's Brothel Rouge's Big Score Pt. 2

"You keep pacing like that, and you'll wear a hole in the floor," Shadow commented.

Sonic came to a halt. He turned to confront Shadow. "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm antsy."

"No, you're just impatient," Knuckles quipped.

Sonic was about to reply when the door to Rouge's room opened. Tails emerged, face flushed but without question looking very satisfied. He motioned towards the door. "Okay, Sonic," he said. "Rouge wants you and Knuckles..."

"Yes," Sonic said. "About time!"

"Wait a minute," Tails interrupted. "She said in 10 minutes to go in. Guess she wants to get herself ready."

"Awwww! 10 minutes," Sonic griped. "I don't think I can wait that long."

"Oh, for God's sake," Shadow groaned. "It's just 10 lousy minutes. You've waited this long, you can wait a little longer. Trust me, it will be worth it."

Sonic resumed his restless pacing, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Finally, just when it seemed like Sonic was going to lose it, the clock reached the 10 minute deadline.

"Alright," Sonic said. "C'mon, Knux. It's our time to shine."

Knuckles pushed away from the wall and followed the blue hedgehog into Rouge's room. After the door was closed, Shadow turned to Tails.

"So, how was it," he asked.

"It...was...awesome," Tails exclaimed.

Shadow nodded, smiling. "It sure was."

Both Sonic and Knuckles entered Rouge's room. Their eyes immediately found the Brothel owner. She was lounging on her bed, dressed in a black lace bra, black silk panties and a see-thru negligee. She smiled as they walked in.

"Hello, boys," she purred, running her finger along the top of her bust. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Sonic and Knuckles couldn't take their eyes off her. Just the mere sight was causing their loins to stir. Rouge sat up and beckoned them over.

"Well, come on, you two," she said. "Don't just stand there. Lets have some fun."

Both hedgehog and echidna practically pushed each other out of the way as they scrambled towards the bed.

"Now, now," Rouge admonished. "No need to fight. There's plenty of me to go around."

Sonic moved around and sat at Rouge's right side while Knuckles took his place at her left side. "There now," she said. "We can be civil and share." She reached to either side and placed her hands on their crotches. "Mmm. Hard and ready to go. Very nice."

She grasped their throbbing dicks and began stroking them. Her hands moved up and down, pumping their cocks and eliciting moans from both of them. They tensed and shot their loads off. Rouge released her hold on them. She then took hold of their hands and brought them up to her chest. She placed each hand on her breasts.

"Here, boys," she said. "Care to play with these?"

Sonic and Knuckles pulled her bra down, freeing her tits. Following this, they grasped her breasts and squeezed them. They caressed and massaged her rack then they moved in and started licking her nipples.

"Mmmnnn," Rouge moaned, shivering in delight. "That's good, boys."

Knuckles placed his mouth over her left breast and began sucking it. Sonic kept licking her erect nipple and moved his hand downward. He reached down into her panties and began rubbing her pussy. Rouge squirmed as he started fingering her moist opening.

"Oh, yeah," Rouge panted. "Keep it up, Sonic. I'm almost there." She tensed up and then climaxed. "Whew," Rouge gasped. "Nicely done, boys. Oh, what's this?" She reached down and stroked their dicks, already hard again. "We'd better do something about these."

Sonic and Knuckles stood up from the bed. Rouge also got up and knelt down on her knees in between them. She reached up and took hold of their throbbing dicks. She stroked them slowly, then leaned in and engulfed Sonic's dick, while jerking Knuckles off. After a few minutes, she pulled away from Sonic and proceeded to suck Knuckles' dick and pumping Sonic. She continued to alternate between them, sucking and jerking their dicks. Finally, both hedgehog and echidna reached their limits and released their sperm, spraying it all over Rouge's face. The brothel owner licked her lips.

"And here I just had a shower," she said, wiping away the excess cum. "Oh, well. Cest la vie."

She stood up and yanked her bra off. Then she pulled her panties down and tossed them aside. She then removed her negligee and stood before Sonic and Knuckles completely naked. The sight of her bare body brought them to attention once more.

"That's what I like to see," she said. "Okay, gentlemen. Are we ready?"

Sonic nodded. "I've been ready."

Rouge climbed onto the bed. She patted the top. "Alright. Sonic, you lay right here."

Sonic did as she asked. He settled himself on the bed, smiling with anticipation. Rouge climbed up on top of him and straddled his groin. She reached down and took hold of his penis. She guided it towards her waiting vagina and inserted it.

"Okay," she panted. "Now, Knuckles, you come around behind me." The echidna climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind her. "Now, put that cock of yours in my ass," she said.

"So, you want anal, huh," Knuckles said. He took hold of her ass and thrust into her.

"Oh, my god," Rouge gasped. "It's been awhile since I've had anal. And it's so big. Alright, boys. Get to it and fuck me."

Sonic thrust upwards while Knuckles began pumping Rouge's ass. She moaned loudly from the stimulation at both ends. She placed her hands on Sonic's chest, leaning backwards, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

"Oh, yeah," she moaned. "Keep it up, boys! Fuck me!"

Both Sonic and Knuckles obliged, thrusting harder and faster. The echidna dug his fingers into Rouge's ample ass while Sonic reached up and grabbed her bouncing bosom, squeezing and caressing them.

"I'm...gonna cum," Rouge panted. "Almost...there...Ahhhhhnnnn!"

Sonic and Knuckles climaxed, each releasing their pent-up sperm. Knuckles fell backwards while Rouge collapsed on top of Sonic. All 3 lay there panting and gasping. Rouge ran her hand across Sonic's chest.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed. "Well, done, boys. I am most pleased." She sat up and climbed off Sonic. "It was well worth the wait."

Sonic sat up. "Definitely. How about you, Knux?"

"No complaints here," Knuckles replied.

Rouge smiled. "Glad to hear it." She suddenly brightened up. "Ooohhh, I just got one hell of an idea! Say, Sonic, be a doll and call Shadow and Tails in here." Sonic jumped up from the bed and went over to the door.

Outside in the hallway, Shadow and Tails had been conversing and comparing notes about their time with Rouge.

"She invited you for a shower, huh," Shadow commented. "Nice. You know, she also likes it a little rough, too."

"No kidding," Tails asked. "Wow. I never realized she was into that. Then again, I've had my share of rough sex tonight as it is."

Suddenly the door opened. Both of them looked up as Sonic poked his head out.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Rouge wants you both in here right now."

He ducked back inside. Shadow and Tails stood up and made their way inside.

"Hello, again," Rouge greeted as Shadow and Tails entered. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you both back in. Well, before we conclude this evening of pleasure, I think we should finish with a bang. That being said, gentlemen, I want all 4 of you to fuck me."

"Y-you...you mean at the same time," Tails asked in astonishment.

"Sweet," Sonic said. "What do you say guys? Think we can oblige this lovely lady's request?"

Shadow, Knuckles and Tails nodded, confident smiles on their faces.

"Alright," Rouge said. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah," Rouge moaned. "That's sooo fucking good!"

Tails, laying under Rouge, thrust his dick upwards into her pussy, pumping hard. Meanwhile, Shadow rammed his own dick into Rouge's ass, gripping her rear end tightly. At the same time, Rouge was alternating between sucking and jerking Sonic and Knuckles' throbbing cocks.

"Mmmppfff," Rouge moaned, sucking Sonic's dick. She pulled back and enveloped Knuckles' member. "Mmmmnnn."

Tails reached up and grabbed Rouge's bouncing breasts, caressing them as he continued thrusting into her. "This...is...so...awesome," he panted.

"Keep it up, kid," Shadow grunted. "We're not finished yet."

All four kept up their rhythmic movements, until finally, they reached their limits. Four sets of dicks pulsed and shot off a stream of white hot cum all over Rouge. The brothel owner gasped, savoring the hot cum spraying her.

Several moments later, Rouge emerged from the shower, dressed in a white silk bathrobe. She toweled her hair dry as she rejoined her four guests.

"Two showers in one night," she commented. "But so worth it." She smiled at the boys. "Looks like my instincts were right about you four. You brought this girl and her charges the enjoyment we were craving. And of course, you boys enjoyed yourselves, too."

Sonic nodded, giving her the thumbs-up. "Best 2 nights of my life."

"So what now," Knuckles asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, that's easy," Rouge replied. "You boys are welcome back here anytime. Besides, you should alternate and enjoy some of the girls you didn't meet."

"That's true," Tails said, remembering Cream's 3-way suggestion. Not to mention Sally had extended an invitation to him as well.

"We'll definitely be back," Shadow spoke up. He glanced Rouge's way and smiled at her.

Rouge smiled back and winked. "Glad to hear it. By the way, if you have any other friends you think might do alright here, be sure to bring them along. Though I don't think they could measure up to you guys."

Sonic grinned. "Well, we'll see. Anyway, it's been a wonderful night. Thanks for everything. We'll definitely be back. I bid you good night." He turned and exited.

Tails walked over to Rouge. "I had a great time, Rouge," he said. "Thanks."

Rouge smiled and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead. "No problem, little fox. I look forward to more fun times." Tails smiled then turned and left.

Knuckles took Rouge's hand. "Until next time, Rouge." He followed after Sonic and Tails.

Rouge made her way over to Shadow. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed up against him. "Well, Shadow, time to say good night. I'll especially look forward to your return."

"But, what about other customers," he asked.

"Just to let you know," she replied, "even when I do it with other guys, I'll be thinking about you. You know, even while the others were doing it with me, I enjoyed you the most. And listen, don't be afraid to have some fun with the other girls. Just be sure to spend some time with me too. Okay?"

Shadow nodded, smiling. "It's a deal." He leaned in and kissed her. She held onto him, kissing him back. Finally, he pulled back and turned to leave. "Until next time."

Rouge watched him go. After the door closed, she walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it. "I think I'm in love," she whispered to herself. She settled back and drifted off to sleep, a satisfied and content smile on her face. Without question, everything had turned out better than expected.

Outside, Sonic and his friends stood and talked among themselves.

"Knuckles," Sonic said, "you are the man! Thank you for bringing us here."

Knuckles grinned. "No problem."

Shadow nodded. "I have to admit, I had my doubts. But now, it was worth it." He smiled, thinking of Rouge.

"Well, guess we should call it a night," Sonic said, stretching. "What's say next week we have another Guys Night Out?"

"Definitely," Knuckles agreed.

"Hold on," Tails said. "Before we go, there's something I need to do."

Sonic and his companions watched questioningly as Tails knelt down on his knees. He looked up at the sky and raised his arms. "Thank you, God, for this night," he yelled towards the heavens.

Epilogue...

From her private office, Breezie the Hedgehog looked over the various papers on her desk. She picked one up and glanced over it. Smiling, she looked up at her assistant standing nearby.

"Without question," she said, "this will be the best location for my new casino."

"B-but, Miss Breezie," the young squirrel stammered, "R-Rouge owns t-that p-property. I d-don't t-think she'll s-sell."

Breezie leaned forward onto her desk, a crafty smile hovering over her lips. "Now, that's where you're wrong, Ray. Everyone has their price. And given her current...financial problems, I'm positive she'll comply with my offer."

She leaned back in her chair and glanced out her window. From here she had an excellent view of Rouge's Brothel. Her eyes gleamed. Yes, that property would be perfect indeed. And she would have it, one way or another.

The End...

Coming Soon: Casino Nights


End file.
